The Two Tale Heart 2
by vandermalfoy
Summary: Chapter 5 and 6 both updates! Natal dan Valentine di Hogwarts *berbunga-bunga, hehe... POV Draco dan anak-anak lain pada saat lagi genting-gentingnya tentang Kamar Rahasia! Belum pernah baca, khaan? Enjoy
1. Ch 1 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**** And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Serena Van Der Woodsen (OC)**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets (Book & Movie)**

**Notes:**

**Hallo, hallo, hallo... Welcome to The Two-Tale Heart at 2****nd**** Class!**

**Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin trima kasih buat semua yg udh pada baca, like, follow, n review The Two-Tale Heart 1. Trima kasih banget yah apalagi yg udh sabar nungguin update-an, hehehe. Nah, ini aku buat lagi bagian yang kedua.**

**Oiya, bagi mantemans yang belum kenal sama Fic-ku yang lain, boleh banget loh langsung nikmati cerita The Black Queen 1 dan 2 yang saat ini juga dalam pembuatan bagian yang ketiga. Dukung terus yah! **

**We love Harry Potter and it's real for us! Enjoy!**

**The Two-Tale Heart 2**

**I**

SERENA

Kira-kira sepuluh penari berkulit coklat mengelilingi api unggun setinggi hampir tiga meter. Seruan-seruan membangkitkan bulu roma keluar berirama dari mulut mereka. Rok mereka yang berupa jalinan sabut kelapa berpadu riang dengan lincahnya gerakan. Jilatan api naik dan turun beriringan dengan lengkingan yang dinyanyikan si dukun, perempuan tua yang ada diluar lingkaran penari. Sebagai tambahan lagunya, si dukun juga menari tak kalah heboh. Wajahnya yang dicat putih itu serupa dengan para pemain topeng Noh di negara Jepang.

Puncaknya adalah ketika para lelaki yang tampaknya tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga itu memukul drum-kulit mereka dengan nada patah-patah. Lalu tempo drum jadi cepat kembali tanpa peringatan. Para penari menyesuaikan gerakan. Si dukun lebih ganas lagi berteriak dan menari.

Tarian, nyanyian, dan usaha untuk membuat drum-kulit bolong akhirnya terhenti begitu saja, memberikan kesempatan bagi penonton untuk menahan nafas, menunggu kejadian berikutnya. Angin berhembus kencang membuat mereka berseru-seru khawatir. Ombak terdengar bergemuruh sampai menggetarkan pantai. Detik berikutnya api menjadi putih dan meninggi, seolah berusaha memanggang tebaran bintang di langit.

Penonton bertepuk heboh sekali. Para pemukul drum kini memukul alat musik mereka dengan nada yang lebih santai, tanda pertunjukan telah sampai di anti-klimaks.

Serena Van Der Woodsen, seorang anak perempuan, sengaja berdiri di tempat yang paling dekat dengan api unggun. Dia memicingkan mata, seolah mencari sesuatu, sambil terus-terusan menghalau hawa api unggun yang bisa saja mengasapi wajahnya. Mengabaikan ketakutannya pada si dukun yang berwajah putih, Serena menolak untuk beranjak. Gadis itu bertepuk dengan setengah hati. Tenaganya malam itu seolah menguap, sama dengan rambut panjang coklatnya yang sudah layu sepanjang bulan.

"Jadi, mana naganya?" bisiknya pada seorang pria muda disebelah.

Si manajer resor itu menghentikan tepukan antusiasnya dan berusaha mendengar Serena lebih jelas, "Apa tadi, Miss?"

"Naga-naga. Anda bilang akan muncul empat ekor?"

"Anda tahu naga tidak nyata kan, Miss?" balas si manajer, agak terlalu sinis.

Para penonton, yang kebanyakan adalah turis pulau, sudah mulai berceloteh kembali dan menuju jamuan makan malam. Semua orang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Beberapa orang dari televisi menyorot para penari yang kini menari heboh untuk kamera. Dan si dukun terduduk kelelahan, minum air kelapa langsung dari buahnya. Tetesan air membuat cat putih didagunya meluntur.

Si manajer resor meluruskan kerah kemeja bunga-bunganya dengan enggan.

"Hmm, Miss... Mari saya antarkan ke tempat ayah Anda..."

Serena menunduk dan mulai berjalan mengikuti si manajer. Sandalnya dipenuhi pasir putih nan lembut. Kakinya, serta seluruh bagian tubuh yang lain, sudah diolesi losion anti-nyamuk banyak-banyak. Walau begitu, cuaca amat panas sehingga dia tetap setia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan.

"Ini adalah tanah yang ajaib, Miss..." si manajer berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tahu. Hanya beberapa meter dari pulau utama tempat hotel ayahku berada, ada beberapa pulau sekecil ini yang indah sekali, pulau tersembunyi, dengan para suku terasingnya yang ramah..."

Serena mengernyit memandangi para pemain drum yang kini sedang berpose gila-gilaan untuk juru foto. Tiba-tiba dia meragukan kata 'terasing' yang digunakannya sendiri.

"Betul! Ayah anda sangat hebat dan pintar sekali, karena saat ini industri pariwisata..."

Serena memotong, "Lalu ada empat Raja Naga yang melindungi pulau ini dan mereka bilang disini tempat persembunyian para naga. Di tempat ini persisnya, kan? Anda juga bilang begitu?"

Si manajer tampaknya canggung dengan pertanyaan Serena. Serena maklum, dia sudah beberapa hari ini terus merongrong si manajer dengan pertanyaan yang tidak biasa. Tapi Serena sudah tak tahan lagi. Sialnya, mereka sudah sampai ke tempat ayah Serena dan para tamu berada.

Nathaniel Van Der Woodsen adalah ayah impian bagi gadis manapun. Saat ini, walau hanya dengan kemeja safari dan celana pendek, Nathaniel sepertinya dapat dikenali dalam kerumunan. Ada beberapa _sheik _dari negara di timur tengah yang tampaknya menolak membuka turban mereka di malam sepanas ini. Angin melambaikan jubah longgar mereka, membuat Serena rindu akan sesuatu. Sebagian adalah tamu dari Amerika dan Inggris yang berpakaian sama dengan Serena dan ayahnya. Sebagian lagi dari Asia. Mereka mengelilingi ayah Serena, berterimakasih atas undangan ke resor dan sajian pemandangan indah. Padahal mereka sendiri yang harus merogoh kocek dalam-dalam untuk menginap semalam saja di tempat eksklusif ini.

Beberapa wartawan, ketua-ketua komunitas pariwisata, dan anak-anak muda yang suka bersenang-senang, berkumpul juga di tempat tersebut. Ayahnya memang pebisnis teramah kepada media dan anak-anak muda. Serena mengingat apa yang selalu ayahnya katakan bahwa media akan menghasilkan cerita yang bagus bagi pembukaan resor baru ini. Dan para anak muda, yang kebanyakan punya orang tua kaya raya, bisa menikmati fasilitas petualangan yang hebat di pulau. Mereka memuji-muji Nathaniel Van Der Woodsen sangat bergaya. Petualangan menginap di pondokan terbuka yang langsung menuju tepi laut, menyelam dengan instruktur terbaik dengan pemandangan bawah laut yang spektakuler, naik kapal pribadi setiap hari, dan makan makanan enak berlimpah di pantai yang bersih terjaga. Resor ini terasa nyaman dan hangat dibandingkan pulau pribadi biasa.

Serena menggelengkan kepala, sesaat cerita tentang Raja Naga menghilang dari kepalanya saat memikirkan bisnis yang dijalankan ayahnya ini. Kalau dia terlalu lama seperti ini...

"Ser!"

Ayahnya menyadari kehadiran Serena dan melambai heboh, menyuruhnya mendekat. Rambut hitamnya layu juga seperti rambut Serena akibat berada di pulau tropis ini. Walaupun gelap, Serena tahu mata kiri ayahnya yang berwarna biru gelap dan kanannya yang hijau botol itu memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Tariannya bagus, kan?" seru ayahnya.

Semua tamu mengalihkan pandangan pada Serena dan si manajer, begitu pula dengan kamera. Serena memasang senyum lebar terbaiknya, lalu mengangkat dua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Para wartawan memotret mereka sekarang, membuat wajah si manajer yang tadi memerah karena hawa api menjadi semakin merah.

Serena menarik nafas panjang, menyerah menanyai si manajer dan mulai menghampiri ayahnya. Mungkin malam berikutnya dia akan beruntung...

.

.

.

Kira-kira beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika Serena memutuskan untuk menemani ayahnya bekerja daripada mati bosan. Dan si manajer baru itu datang.

"Jadi pulau itu sangat ajaib, Mr Van Der Woodsen, anda sangat hebat bisa membaca peluang bisnis ini, kalau saya boleh bilang lagi. Jadi dahulu kala sekali, ada empat Raja Naga yang amat hebat, mereka melindungi seluruh pulau. Tapi karena keberadaan manusia semakin banyak, mereka memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di satu pulau. Ya! Itu adalah pulau yang anda beli itu, Sir! Anda hebat sekali, pembangunan resornya pun seminimal mungkin merubah kealamian pulau. Jadi para suku asing yang mendiaminya setuju untuk bekerja sama. Mereka jago menari dan menyanyi! Juga pemandangan bawah lautnya masih alami! Anda pasti akan mengundang banyak turis untuk..."

"Lalu? Naganya?"

Serena dengan kesal memotong perkataan si manajer menyebalkan tersebut. Disebelah Serena, ayahnya tampak berdehem untuk menahan tawa.

"Ada apa dengan naganya, Miss?" tanya si manajer dengan sopan.

"Kau tadi bilang ada naga? Empat? Lalu?"

"Oh, itu..." Dia melambai tak sabar. "Legenda bilang mereka akan bangkit saat penyatuan elemen. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dukun disana..."

Serena memasang telinga lekat-lekat pada kata 'dukun' tersebut.

"Raja Naga yang menguasai tanah vulkanik pulau. Hitam warna sisik-sisiknya. Besar setinggi raksasa. Panjangnya bisa mengelilingi bahkan pulau utama ini! Lalu ada Raja Naga Biru, tentu, menguasai lautan. Dan Putih untuk Raja Naga Penguasa Angin. Lalu merah untuk yang paling panas, Raja Naga Penguasa Api!"

Serena teringat sesuatu, lalu berpikir-pikir. Dia tahu angin tidak berwarna dan laut yang biru itu adalah pantulan langit. Tapi dia segera menyanggah hal itu. Mungkin...

"Lalu mereka akan bangkit kalau si... dukun itu..."

Ayahnya kini berdehem untuk memperingatkan. "Kita akan kesana besok siang, Ser... Dan aku masih banyak pekerjaan dengan manajer kita ini... Maka kalau kau mau bersiap-siap untuk besok atau mendengarkan kami di sini?" tawar ayahnya.

Serena bimbang. Tapi lalu berpikir bahwa dia tidak perlu bersiap-siap karena dia punya pelayan yang akan melakukan segala hal untuknya. Cerita ini, pulau ini, ada sesuatu yang dia cari disana... Padahal dia baru saja kembali. Tapi rasa rindunya sulit untuk ditahan...

Maka sesiangan itu Serena duduk tegak disebelah ayahnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan mereka, berharap ada sesuatu yang lain dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

Sambil mendengarkan, Serena berharap tadi dia tidak bertindak terlalu kentara. Akan sangat menyakitkan hati ayahnya kalau dia tahu Serena bahkan tidak kerasan disini.

Nathaniel Van Der Woodsen adalah seorang pengusaha dan tampaknya sekarang dia sedang asyik mendalami bisnis pengembangan. Menemukan pulau yang indah untuk tujuan wisata, membangun hotel, resor, atau villa pribadi, adalah bisnis utamanya selama beberapa tahun kebelakang. Hal itu menuntutnya untuk sering bepergian. Koran-koran menyebut ayah Serena itu sedang berinvestasi di bisnis properti dan pariwisata. Serena mencatatnya dalam hati dan belajar banyak. Siapa tahu ada seseorang yang bertanya-tanya.

Masalahnya mungkin mereka tidak akan mengerti walaupun Serena menerangkan sampai berbusa-busa. Karena Serena bukanlah anak perempuan biasa, walaupun dia pewaris tunggal ayahnya yang kaya-raya. Tapi dia adalah seorang penyihir.

Serena kaget bukan main, malah sempat sampai pingsan. Saat itu dia hampir berumur sebelas tahun dan sedang dalam proses penerimaan diri bahwa dia anak aneh dengan kejadian misterius yang selalu terjadi disekitarnya. Serena baru menyelesaikan pendidikan dasarnya di New York dan berusaha untuk memulai hidup baru di SMP ketika dia menerima surat dari sekolah yang bernama Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Surat itu kurang lebih _menyatakan_ bahwa dia adalah penyihir.

Rahasia yang terjaga selama sebelas tahun akhirnya terkuak. Almarhum ibu Serena, Celia Van Der Woodsen, adalah penyihir. Serena sendiri dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang non-penyihir (Muggle, begitu para penyihir menyebut orang tanpa kemampuan sihir) yang tidak berani langsung mengatakan bahwa Serena adalah penyihir, sampai muncul bukti menguatkan lainnya. Adik ibunya, Bibi Charlotte dan suaminya, Paman Edward Blotts, juga yang meyakinkan hal ini. Mereka adalah penyihir tulen yang memiliki toko buku sihir.

Para penyihir hidup tersembunyi dari Muggle, karena menganggap Muggle akan mengganggu mereka (atau memburu dan membunuh, kalau kau membaca sejarah pembantaian penyihir di Salem). Tapi Serena menganggap, dengan kemajuan teknologi yang begitu pesat, para Muggle tidak akan peduli lagi dengan sihir ataupun penyihir. Hal itu terbukti sekarang di pulau ini.

Serena sudah mengalami tahun yang menakjubkan di sekolahnya. Megah dan tinggi dengan berbagai mata pelajarannya yang ajaib, serta danau dan hutan yang penuh satwa gaib, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts adalah impian bagi anak manapun. Dan Serena si aneh _Yankee_ (sebutan bagi warga New York yang agak serampangan) masuk ke tempat hebat tersebut. Dan bertemu dengan banyak teman...

Walaupun beberapa pengalamannya setahun kemarin tidak semuanya bahagia (beberapa bahkan sangat membuat trauma), Serena sudah gelisah lagi ketika dia sampai di rumahnya di pinggiran kota London yang normal untuk liburan musim panas.

Ayahnya menyempatkan diri menjemput Serena. Lalu membiarkan Serena bercerita tentang semesternya kemarin, mengecek nilainya, dan menanyakan apakah ada teman yang akan diajak liburan musim panas. Kemudian tanpa mengepak ulang, ayahnya sudah mengajak Serena berlibur musim panas di suatu kepulauan pasifik.

Jadi disinilah Serena. Di tengah samudra maha luas. Berusaha menikmati liburan ala Muggle-nya. Serena tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berhak mengeluh. Berada disamping ayahnya setiap saat adalah anugerah dan dia berkesempatan untuk belajar banyak hal dari sang ayah, selain berlibur di pulau impian.

Tapi dia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri dan terus-menerus gelisah. Serena ingin sekali menyelam dikedalaman laut, tapi yang ada ikan duyungnya. Serena ingin terbang di langit lagi, tapi dengan sapu terbangnya. Dan terutama, dia mulai khawatir orang-orang disekitarnya akan menganggapnya anak aneh lagi. Karena untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mengetahui dia penyihir, Serena kembali lagi ke dunia Muggle sendirian.

Demi reputasi sang ayah, Serena selalu bilang bahwa dia bersekolah asrama di Swiss yang jauh demi mendalami ilmu sains. Untunglah teman-teman ayahnya lebih banyak yang bergelut dalam bidang ekonomi, sehingga hanya mengangguk-angguk kagum. Sialnya, ada beberapa dari mereka dan terutama anak-anak mereka, yang tidak lupa pada Serena yang dulu. Beberapa majalah yang meminta waktunya untuk melakukan wawancara telah menulis bagaimana beruntungnya Serena seperti seorang putri. Sementara itu lebih banyak dari mereka yang bergosip bahwa Serena dimasukkan ayahnya ke tempat rehabilitasi karena dia memang cewek aneh dengan banyak kejadian lebih aneh disekitarnya.

Sebelum masuk Hogwarts, beberapa anak penyihir, terutama yang kelahiran Muggle atau yang dibesarkan oleh Muggle seperti dirinya, memang tidak dapat menjelaskan keadaan tak-terjelaskan yang disebabkan oleh hasil sihiran mereka yang belum terkontrol. Yang terbesar bagi Serena adalah ketika dia mengubah suara seorang temannya yang menyebalkan menjadi suara kodok dan menimbulkan tulisan 'PENJILAT' besar di dahi mantan Kepala Sekolahnya.

Ini juga yang terpatri pada benak banyak orang sehingga sebagus apapun kemesraan ayah dan anak Van Der Woodsen, secemerlang apapun kebohongan tentang sekolahnya, seramah apapun Serena pada media, dia tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan dijauhi oleh para Muggle ini. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah semua teman sekolahnya yang kelahiran Muggle, yang menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama keluarganya, juga mengalami hal ini?

Saat-saat seperti inilah Serena juga banyak memikirkan tentang almarhum ibunya. Beliau pastilah akan bisa memberikan saran dan melegakan perasaan Serena. Apa yang akan ibunya lakukan di saat seperti ini?

Salah satu sahabatnya di Hogwarts, Catelyn Tully, dulu pernah ikut berlibur dengan Serena. Catelyn sangat penasaran pada dunia Muggle dan dia bisa menemani Serena mengatasi kesepiannya. Tapi Cat berencana pergi berlibur bersama orang tuanya maka Serena tidak berani mengganggu.

Sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Neville Longbottom, adalah penyihir tulen juga. Serena ragu dia akan bertahan diajak liburan _Muggle-full-mode_ begini. Paman dan Bibinya sibuk di toko dengan penjualan besar-besaran salah seorang penulis _bestseller_. Robert, sang pengawalnya yang Muggle, sedang mengambil pelatihan khusus. Anna, juga pelayannya yang Muggle, sedang sibuk mendekorasi ulang rumah Serena di London. Jadilah Serena hanya bersama ayahnya disini.

Tapi surat dari Cat beberapa minggu kemarin telah membuatnya semangat lagi. Cat, sebagai salah satu penghuni asrama yang terkenal kecerdasannya di Hogwarts, tahu banyak tentang penyihir-penyihir yang berada di luar negeri. Dia belum pernah mendengar penyihir dari pulau tempat Serena berada, tapi akan mencari tahu. Serena ikut mencari tahu. Tapi karena pertanyaan, "Apakah kau kenal satu atau dua penyihir yang hidup disini?" bukanlah jenis pertanyaan yang bisa diajukan kepada sembarang orang, jadilah Serena mencari dengan diam-diam. Salah satunya adalah mendekati sumber legenda.

Beberapa kastil di Inggris dianggap bersejarah dan penuh mitos. Lihatlah Hogwarts berada. Stasiun King's Cross tidak bisa dianggap sebagai tempat yang penuh mitos, tapi tempat itu adalah legenda di London dan itu adalah tempat peron sembilan tiga-perempat, tempat masuknya para penyihir menuju kereta Hogwarts Express, berada.

Sialnya, legenda disini kebanyakan sudah dibumbu-bumbui. Dan Serena amat sangat yakin, hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyihir sungguhan. Beberapa 'dukun' yang Serena kira adalah penyihir yang sedang menyamar, tidak diragukan lagi, adalah penipu. Mereka Muggle biasa yang berpura-pura kerasukan, atau apalah, saat kamera televisi menyala dan turis menonton. Lumba-lumba yang diceritakan bisa berbicara pun sampai saat ini tidak bisa Serena temui. Batu vulkanik legendaris yang kabarnya bisa menyembuhkan berbagai kutukan pun ternyata hanya batu biasa.

Sampai Serena mendengar tentang naga ini dan menontonnya sendiri malam tadi… Tidak ada lagi jejak-jejak sihir pada kehidupan Muggle saat ini yang bisa dicarinya.

.

.

.

Suara deburan ombak membuat mata Serena terbuka. Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak dapat mengingat mimpinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang berat mengganjal. Apakah dia sedang merasa ketakutan pada sesuatu?

Ada yang memasuki kamarnya dengan terburu-buru membuat Serena terduduk dengan kaget. Ternyata itu ayahnya. Bahkan tidak memberi Serena kesempatan untuk bernafas, ayahnya sudah langsung menyambar Serena dan setengah menggendongnya.

Hal berikutnya yang diketahui Serena adalah dia sudah berada di laut, hampir tenggelam. Air yang asin memasuki mulutnya.

Serena muncul ke permukaan sambil batuk-batuk dan memaki.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ser!" seru ayahnya sambil memegangi Serena, mereka mengambang di laut.

Serena masih memaki sementara mulutnya sangat asin. Ayahnya tertawa riang. Ternyata ayahnya menceburkan Serena dan dirinya sendiri ke laut tadi, sebagai kejutan ulang tahun.

"Jantungku bisa copot, Dad!" seru Serena marah sambil berteriak-teriak, kini air yang hangat terasa dingin di kulitnya.

"Ekspresi yang bagus sekali, Miss!" seru seseorang.

Serena dengan susah payah berenang dan berusaha melihat ke teras pondokannya. Ternyata Robert sedang merekam mereka. Dia pastilah datang tengah malam tadi.

"Tidak lucu kalian berdua!" seru Serena lagi.

"Semoga tahun ini banyak keberuntungan untukmu!" seru Robert.

Tapi akhirnya Serena tertawa juga. Dan mereka heboh sendiri selama beberapa saat demi mengganggu dan membuat Serena tertawa.

Beberapa bebannya tersembunyikan oleh tawa dan ombak. Hari ini dia berusia dua belas tahun...

.

.

.

Untuk pesta ulang tahun Serena malam itu, mereka kembali ke pulau utama. Resor tempat mereka tinggal kemarin adalah resor yang mengutamakan kedamaian sehingga akan sangat mengganggu kalau ada pesta besar-besaran yang berisik.

Walaupun sudah menyerah tentang si naga, Serena tak ayal terus-menerus menatap pulau indah itu dalam perjalanan pulang. Pulau itu kelihatannya ideal untuk tempat naga tinggal. Tapi Serena tahu, naga di dunianya senyata sihir. Kementerian Sihirnya tidak membiarkan naga berkeliaran bebas begitu saja. Mereka punya penangkarannya sendiri karena akan sangat heboh bila tiba-tiba naga itu muncul dihadapan Muggle. Jadi Serena hanya bermimpi kosong mengharapkan adanya naga atau dia hanya rindu-akut.

Sahabatnya, Rubeus Hagrid, pemelihara satwa di Hogwarts, tahun lalu pernah mencoba menetaskan naga. Bahkan semenjak lahir pun Norbert, nama naga itu, sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah. Di pulau sepi itu, kemungkinan tinggalnya naga mungkin memang mitos belaka.

Tapi kejutan lain menunggu Serena di kamar hotelnya di pulau utama. Kartu ucapan dan berbagai kado ditumpuk rapi di meja. Pastilah orang dari resepsionis hotel yang mengaturnya demikian. Serena tersenyum sekaligus merasa rindu kepada Jasper. Jasper adalah burung hantunya hadiah dari Paman-Bibinya tahun kemarin. Dalam dunia sihir, burung hantu adalah hewan yang digunakan sebagai pengantar surat dan paket. Burung hantu Serena sudah pernah bekerja di toko buku Paman dan Bibinya, sehingga bisa mengantar surat walaupun tanpa alamat jelas sekalipun. Dan melihat surat dan paket yang rapi ini, pelayannya Anna di Inggris, pastilah sedang dipatuki oleh Jasper.

Jasper biasanya mengantar surat Serena. Tapi sekarang dia sedang dikurung di London. Serena takut Jasper akan terbang mencarinya lalu tersesat di pulau sejauh ini. Lalu apa yang akan dikatakan para Muggle saat melihat banyak burung hantu datang ke kamarnya? Bagaimana kalau mereka memeriksa paketnya di lobby? Maka Jasper ditinggal di Inggris, dan surat-surat Serena akan diteruskan oleh Anna lewat pos Muggle biasa.

Surat yang menyertai kartu ucapan dari Cat membawa kabar buruk. Hampir seluruh isi surat bernada histeris. Ternyata Cat terjangkit suatu penyakit bernama gejala-cacar-naga, yang walaupun tidak separah cacar naga betulan, tetap menyebabkan demam berkepanjangan, bisul-bisul kecil, dan bisa menular. Hadiah dari Cat adalah buku berjudul _Pencegahan dan Penanggulangan Penyakit-Penyakit Sihir_ yang amat tebal. Serena langsung cemas dan memutuskan untuk menjenguk Cat (sekaligus sebagai alasan untuk kabur sebentar dari dunia Muggle-nya ini) sebelum dia membaca catatan tambahan Cat yang menyatakan Serena lebih baik tidak datang menjenguk karena kalau tertular, malah Serena yang tidak bisa masuk sekolah September nanti.

Hadiah kedua dari Neville. Neville punya ingatan yang parah dan Serena yakin nenek Neville-lah yang mengingatkannya hari ulang tahun Serena. Pada kartu ucapan terdapat tanda tangan mereka berdua. Hadiah dari Neville juga berupa topi jerami dengan pita-pita panjang. Topi adalah aksesoris kesukaan neneknya.

Serena nyaris tidak bisa membaca tulisan tangan Hagrid tentang apa yang dia berikan, tapi itu pastilah jalinan dari surai _unicorn_. Warnanya perak dan ada yang emas. Serena bukanlah anak yang terlalu anggun tapi tahu bahwa untaian surai _unicorn_ itu akan sangat bagus sekali apabila dijalin pada kepangnya.

Hadiah aneh lainnya datang dari Paman Ed dan Bibi Char-nya. Yaitu sebuah cermin berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Di kartu mereka hanya meminta agar Serena menjaganya baik-baik dan jangan sampai memecahkannya. Mereka akan menjelaskannya nanti saat Serena kembali ke Inggris dan berharap Serena bisa menghabiskan waktu di toko buku mereka sebelum masuk sekolah tanggal satu September. Serena sudah girang duluan sehingga dia tidak lagi bertanya-tanya tentang si cermin.

Serena mendekap kartunya sambil memandang pulau yang tadi dia tinggalkan. Sekarang pulau itu tampak kecil tak berarti dikejauhan. Matanya tiba-tiba panas dan dia merasa tersekat pada tenggorokan.

Dulu sekali ayahnya selalu merayakan hari ulang tahun Serena. Semua anak diundang. Begitu pula orang tua mereka yang merupakan rekanan bisnis. Setelah pesta berakhir, bahkan ratusan kartu dan hadiah tetap tidak bisa membuat satupun kenangan indah yang melekat dibenaknya. Dia tetap sendirian, dia tetap kesepian...

Serena memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum, mencoba melupakan masa itu, mensyukuri hari indah ini...

.

.

.

Tidak ada kue ulang tahun yang penuh dengan krim malam itu. _Cake_ tampaknya tidak cocok dengan pantai. Tapi ada air mancur jus dengan buah-buahan tropis yang mengambang. _Seafood barbeque_ berbagai jenis berjajar dipinggir pantai. Ada api unggun besar lagi yang kini memanggang kambing bakar disekelilingnya. Para suku yang tinggal di pulau utama ini diundang untuk menari-nari juga. Hadiah-hadiah serba mahal tersimpan rapi di tenda yang dijaga ketat pengawal ayahnya. Itu adalah hadiah untuk Serena dari tamu-tamu.

"Semoga kau menikmati _game_-nya, Nak!" seru seorang tamu berperut tambun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Itu televisi layar lebar dan perangkat _game_ terbaru yang belum ada di pasaran!"

"Dan tentu saja, berlian yang menghiasi bando-mu itu bukan berlian hasil dari memperbudak anak-anak kecil di Afrika…" kata seorang nyonya dengan lagak santai yang lebih memperlihatkan kesombongan, menandakan dia menghadiahi Serena perhiasan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa selain ini…" kata seorang bapak-bapak, menyerahkan kepada Serena satu buah kartu plastik.

"Hmm… terima kasih, Sir…" gumam Serena bingung.

"Itu _voucher_ khusus! Kau bisa belanja sepuasnya di tokoku selama kau di London!" serunya menggelegar.

Serena tersenyum dan berterimakasih berkali-kali, sampai wajahnya pegal kebanyakan tertawa.

Sebelum acara utama pemotongan kambing bakar (sebagai pengganti kue), ayahnya meminta perhatian semua tamu.

"Tidak setiap tahun kita berumur dua belas. Dan putriku merayakannya hari ini. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi saking cemasnya…"

Semua hadirin tertawa sopan.

"Sebagian dari kita tidak bisa memantau pertumbuhan anak kita. Bahkan mungkin bertemu setiap hari pun sulit..."

Sunyi sepi kini merambati pantai, hanya ada suara debur ombak dan angin, serta retihan api. Ayahnya mungkin sedang berbicara tentang kenyataan banyak keluarga modern saat ini.

"Dan apapun yang kita lakukan untuk menebusnya tidak akan dapat memuaskan mereka. Tapi kita bangun setiap pagi hanya dengan ingatan tentang mereka, hanya demi impian mereka, hanya untuk mereka dan berharap mereka mengetahui bahwa kita mencintai anak-anak kita, harta kita yang paling berharga..."

Terdengar isakan dari beberapa wanita, mungkin mengingat anak mereka di rumah.

"Lalu aku pulang dan melihat Serena disini..." lanjut ayahnya sambil mengangsurkan tangan. Serena menyambut tangan ayahnya dan menggenggamnya, semua mata kini terarah padanya.

"Sesungguhnya aku melihat diriku yang dulu berumur dua belas tahun pada dirinya. Keras kepala, mudah bosan, terlalu bersemangat, intinya, masih sangat manja…"

Para tamu maupun Serena sekarang tertawa lagi.

"… tapi Ser sudah jadi putri sejati bahkan sejak kami hanya tinggal berdua…"

Para hadirin sekarang hening, ketiadaan almarhum ibu Serena serasa menggayuti kata-kata terakhir ini. Serena pun hampir menangis lagi mengingat ibunya...

"Maka aku mempersembahkan seluruh hotel dan resor di pulau ini atas namanya…"

Serena sesungguhnya tidak kaget atas pengumuman ini, tapi tak ayal dia melongo juga. Beberapa nyonya sudah memekik girang dan akhirnya semua berseru mengucap selamat sambil bertepuk. Serena berusaha berkata-kata pada ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah harus menari gembira atau terduduk menangis saat ini. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi dan mungkin inilah alasan mengapa ada perasaan berat yang tadi pagi menerpanya.

"Nikmati dulu malam ini… Ini malammu…" bisik ayahnya merangkul dan mengajak Serena ke tempat makanan.

Menghormati para tamu, tekanan untuk tampil baik di depan kamera, dan terutama, menghargai ayahnya, Serena berusaha bersenang-senang. Ikut heboh saat menguliti si kambing bakar, minum es sampai kembung, main pukul balon yang berisi air, sampai ikut menari-nari.

Acara ditutup dengan perayaan kembang api yang spektakuler. Serena tidak berusaha membandingkan, tapi kembang apinya kalah jauh dengan yang biasa dipasang oleh salah seorang teman seasramanya di Hogwarts, Fred dan George Weasley. Perasaan gelisahnya bertambah lagi.

Sampai akhirnya pesta bubar dan ayahnya menyuruh Serena pamit dan kembali ke hotel bersama Robert.

Malam sudah larut sekali saat pesta bubar. Hanya beberapa remaja yang menolak tidur yang masih terdengar berkeliaran di pantai. Serena langsung naik ke tempat tidur, selimutnya ditarik sampai ke dahi.

Ayahnya menghadiahinya, bisa dibilang, seluruh bisnisnya di pulau ini. Walaupun kata-katanya diperhalus menjadi 'hadiah', tapi sesungguhnya itu adalah penyerahan tanggung jawab. Hal tersebut tidaklah aneh. Anak-anak pewaris seperti dirinya pasti sudah biasa diberi hadiah bahkan satu atau dua pulau, lalu diserahi tanggung jawab mengelola satu atau dua pekerjaan. Dan Serena sudah bisa menebak itu akan terjadi juga padanya... Tapi dengan dirinya sebagai penyihir? Bagaimana dia bisa mengelolanya? Bagaimana dia akan bisa bertahan lagi di dunia yang tanpa sihir? Dia bahkan belum memikirkan pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

Tapi ayahnya melakukan ini semua hanya untuk Serena... Dan rasa sayang apapun tidak dapat menipu bahwa dunia mereka berbeda. Jarak diantara mereka sudah semakin jauh saat Serena tahu dirinya penyihir... Ibunya, yang seharusnya menjadi jembatan, sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi...

Terdengar gedoran pintu dan Robert menghambur masuk ke kamar Serena saat dia sedang asyik-asyiknya merenung,

"Miss, kita harus segera keluar! Ayah anda belum kembali ke hotel dan masalahnya, ini, eh…"

Robert terlihat waspada sekaligus bingung, yang sama sekali tidak cocok baginya.

"A-Apa? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Dad?" Serena langsung turun dari tempat tidur, isi perutnya serasa terbalik dan dia hampir pingsan.

"Bukan ayah anda. Sesuatu terjadi di lobby… Ini… Aku tidak tahu… Pokoknya ikutlah!"

Serena menyambar jaket dan segera ikut Robert. Butuh waktu dari _penthouse _sampai ke lobby dan Serena langsung menyesal dia hanya memakai baju kutung dan jaket dengan masih bersandal-ria. Lobby dipenuhi butiran salju…

Salju di pulau tropis?

Serena langsung tahu mengapa Robert bingung dan memanggil Serena. Kemungkinan karena seekor burung hantu sedang mengamuk di meja resepsionis, dia sepertinya marah karena sesuatu, membuat butir salju berserakan dan para staf bingung.

"Ini ada burung, eng, hantu, Sir…" kata seorang wanita pada bosnya. "Dia membawa bungkusan…"

"Apa?" dentum si manajer. "Periksa! Isinya mungkin bom! Eh, panggil polisi! Tangkap burungnya! Eh, burung membawa paket?"

Lobby langsung heboh dengan kecemasan baru para staf. Serena langsung menghambur ke meja resepsionis tapi dihadang oleh beberapa orang yang ada disitu.

"Tunggu! Itu punyaku!" teriak Serena. "Itu…"

Serena dengan kalut mencari Robert, "Itu burung hantu pos…" desis Serena.

Robert mengangguk dan maju ke meja. Baik manajer maupun para staf tidak ada yang menghalangi. Saat ada kemungkinan paket berisi bom, sebaiknya kau segera menjauh.

Hujan salju, ternyata menyembur dari paket yang sedikit terkoyak. Serena mematung ketika melihat si burung hantu, matanya mendelik marah, bulunya mencuat semua, dia tampak lembap sekaligus membeku, kentara sekali bertaruh nyawa untuk sampai ke pulau di tengah laut ini.

Serena sering melihat si burung di Hogwarts, gagah dan angkuh, mengantarkan banyak permen untuk seseorang…

Secepat kilat, Serena menerobos kerumunan dan segera mengambil burung hantu serta paketnya.

"Miss!" teriak Robert saat Serena berlari.

"Ini kepunyaanku! Jangan khawatir!"

Serena sudah dekat dengan lift, meninggalkan lobby bersalju dibelakangnya, tangan dan perutnya kini gantian membeku dan si burung hantu sudah mulai mematukinya dengan ganas.

"Ada apa ini? Ser?"

Seseorang berseru dari pintu masuk. Ayahnya dan para tamu.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kita sudah berjanji?"

Ayahnya terlihat mengantuk dan Serena yakin dirinya sama lelahnya. Badai salju yang tiba-tiba datang itu membuat Serena pilek ditempat lembap begini.

"Dad, maafkan aku… Tapi nanti tamu Dad akan menganggapku aneh dan berbuat onar lagi. Maka aku langsung lari ke kamar…"

Ayahnya menghela nafas, "Bukan itu masalahnya... Aku tidak keberatan dianggap aneh. Tapi kau tahu betul, satu hal yang kuperhatikan saat kau mulai bersekolah di Hogwarts adalah peraturannya…"

"Aku, kan tidak menyihir…"

"…juga peraturan di duniamu. Hukum sihir," potong ayahnya. "Yang tadi itu hampir saja bisa dianggap penyalahgunaan benda sihir dihadapan Muggle, bukan?"

Serena mau tak mau kagum mengetahui ayahnya lebih paham tentang hukum sihir dibandingkan dia, "Ini bukan penyalahgunaan. Lihat! Ini pos burung hantu yang, yah… mungkin isinya rusak atau apa…"

Serena gugup sekali sampai-sampai dia tidak berani memandang ayahnya.

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat kalau surat dan hadiahmu yang diantar burung hantu akan dikirim ke London dan dibungkus-ulang Anna untuk dikirim kemari lewat pos biasa?" tanya ayahnya.

"Yah, temanku itu lupa barangkali, Dad… Dan, hmm…" Serena memutar otaknya mencari alasan sementara tak habis pikir kalau hewan peliharaan bisa sangat mirip dengan pemiliknya. "Kurasa burung hantunya capek terbang sejauh ini, kemudian _banyak_ jendela pada hotel sehingga dia sulit menebak yang mana kamarku, lalu tidak ada perapian di pulau tropis, dan... dia mungkin hanya ke lobby untuk menjatuhkan paketnya, dan mendapati bukan penyihir yang memiliki tempat penginapan ini, melainkan Muggle, lalu dia mengamuk dan paketnya jadi sedikit terbuka..."

"Itu hadiah dari siapa?" tanya ayahnya menuntut, melirik paket yang kini tersumpal.

"Neville Longbottom!" seru Serena sambil menengadahkan tangannya seolah dia sedang memberikan fakta tak-terbantahkan. "Dia memang pelupa sekali, aku sudah menceritakannya padamu."

"Kenapa Neville mengirim hadiah yang bisa menyebabkan badai salju? Apa isinya?"

"Aku tidak berani membukanya, Dad, kemungkinan ini rusak. Nanti bisa-bisa kita jadi es batu semua. Yah, mungkin Neville tahu aku akan kepanasan, maksudku, dia bahkan tidak pernah ke negara tropis dan menganggap disini tidak punya pendingin atau apa, haha, dia perhatian sekali…"

Serena tertawa lagi dengan gugup kemudian menutup mulutnya. Dia menyadari bahwa ayahnya bisa menjadi sangat jeli.

"Hmm… Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kita tetap harus hati-hati, ya? Walaupun tak terlalu masalah bagiku, tapi sebisa mungkin kita tidak menarik perhatian, kan?"

"Betul, itu betul… Bagaimana kalau kau bilang saja pada staf hotel bahwa tadi itu aku, hmm, memesan alat penghasil salju buatan dengan burung hantu..." Serena kehabisan ide sampai disini.

"Akan kupikirkan sesuatu..." Ayahnya mencium kening Serena yang kini sedang tersenyum aneh, "Bagaimana dengan burung hantunya sendiri?"

"Apa? Oh! Aku akan merawatnya saja…"

Serena bernafas lega setelah ayahnya menutup pintu kamar. Lalu tatapannya beralih menjadi memelototi si burung hantu yang kini sedang minum di wastafelnya. Dia tampaknya menolak terbang kembali sebelum diberi makan. Maka Serena menelepon layanan kamar untuk minta dibawakan daging asap dan kacang serta jagung pipil.

Serena mengawasi hadiahnya yang masih tersumpal. Paman Ed mungkin bisa membetulkannya kalau Serena kembali. Kartu ucapannya basah karena si salju sehingga melunturkan tulisan didalamnya. Serena merasakan dirinya tersenyum yang kemudian merasa malu sekali.

Ini sama sekali tidak diduganya, walaupun bukan berarti Serena tidak pernah memikirkannya, bersama dengan seluruh yang dia rindukan di dunia sihir.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku merindukan si anak menyebalkan itu!" gerutu Serena pada dirinya sendiri, sambil terus mengecek kartu, berharap bisa membaca isinya.

Ada anak yang menyapanya dengan ramah saat dia terlalu tegang untuk memasuki sekolah barunya kemarin. Draco Malfoy berbagi Coklat Kodoknya yang banyak sambil menceritakan apa yang belum pernah Serena dengar dari Bibi Char. Untuk anak kuper dan aneh seperti Serena, ada anak laki-laki asing yang mengajaknya bicara adalah hal yang baru. Dan ternyata menyenangkan...

Draco Malfoy tidak bisa dibilang sahabatnya seperti Cat atau Neville, apalagi Hagrid. Dia tidak sekelas dengan Serena dan dipilih di asrama yang paling jahat di Hogwarts. Yah, setidaknya beberapa alumninya ada yang menjadi jahat dan rata-rata teman sekelas Draco itu sama menyebalkan dan tukang gencetnya.

Serena sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Draco bisa mengetahui Serena ada disini. Serena bisa membayangkan Draco, dengan rambut pirang perak dan wajah angkuh, saat melihat Serena sekarang. Kartunya mungkin berkata seperti ini;

_Selamat ulang tahun. Rasakan kau... Liburan bersama Muggle-muggle bodoh._ atau,

_Musim panasmu tidak berhubungan dengan sihir sama sekali? Kasihan sekali, sih... Pasti ini ulang tahun terburukmu... Selamat ulang tahun, by the way..._ atau,

_Kau punya penginapan di pulau terpencil? Yah, semoga kalian semua langsung tersapu badai. Selamat ulang tahun!_ atau,

_Ayahmu sudah mewariskan bisnisnya padamu? Well, patahkan saja tongkatmu lalu gabung lagi bersama Muggle, ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku yang terakhir..._

Semuanya tentu saja hanya bayangan Serena sehingga dia aneh sekali mengapa dia membayangkan Draco harus mengetahui semua perasaannya saat ini. Tapi kenyataannya adalah, Draco memang mengetahui beberapa masalahnya lebih dari Cat, atau Neville... Bahkan ada beberapa pengalaman mereka...

Serena menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan kenangan yang masih mengganggu malam-malamnya. Kemudian dia berjalan membuka suatu bungkusan yang sejak awal dibelinya.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kapan Draco berulang tahun. Dan itu parah sekali karena pada saat Natal tahun kemarin pun Serena tidak memberi Draco hadiah apapun. Padahal mereka sudah saling kenal sejak menjejakkan kaki pertama kali di Hogwarts Express.

Serena sering ragu apakah dia harus memberi Draco hadiah...

Serena dan Draco Malfoy tidak seharusnya bahkan saling bicara. Kelas satu tahun kemarin, Serena ditetapkan masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, tempat dimana mereka yang loyal dan berani ditempatkan. Serena tidak merasa dirinya loyal dan berani, tapi Draco masuk Slytherin, tempat dimana segala yang berkebalikan dengan Gryffindor ditempatkan. Masalahnya Draco-lah orang pertama yang mengobrol dengannya di Hogwarts Express. Serena sudah berharap mereka akan jadi teman. Tapi kejadian demi kejadian membuat mereka bertengkar terus-menerus. Dan itu mungkin sudah jadi hal yang biasa bagi penghuni Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Tapi kejadian demi kejadian jugalah yang membuat mereka dekat kembali. Serena mengakui, bahwa dia mungkin memikirkan Draco agak terlalu sering...

Serena membuka isi bungkusan untuk menghindari wajahnya menjadi panas. Isinya adalah suvenir khas pulau yang berupa empat Raja Naga. Serena membelinya saat si manajer mengantarnya berkeliling mencari kemungkinan-adanya-sihir-di-pulau-ini-nya.

Naga paling mengingatkannya pada Draco. Itu mungkin karena asal namanya 'Draco'. Dan Draco akan pongah setengah mati kalau tahu bahkan Muggle juga menganggap_Nya_ dewa pelindung. Tapi patung-patung mini empat naga ini mungkin bisa menambah semangatnya. Draco kelihatan tidak terlalu bersemangat saat mereka pulang dari Hogwarts kemarin...

Ini mungkin hadiah paling bodoh. Tapi Draco adalah anak yang mempunyai segalanya sehingga Serena berpikir untuk memberinya hadiah yang sedikit berbeda. Selama beberapa saat, Serena menuliskan pada kartu ucapan semua tentang legenda naga-naga tersebut. Kemudian dia terhenti melihat baris akhir tulisannya sendiri.

…_padahal tempatnya begitu menakjubkan tetapi kelihatannya tidak ada penduduk di sana yang mempercayainya lagi. Bisakah kau percaya? Mereka tidak percaya lagi pada sihir. Kau pasti membaca ini dengan senyum sinis dan berkata, "Muggle-muggle bodoh, tenggelam saja sana dengan pulau-pulaunya..."_

_Yah, semoga sisa musim panasmu menyenangkan… Kalau kau mau kabur dari pelajaran tambahan kau bisa ke pulauku. Ya, aku yang punya hotelnya sekarang. Haa haa haa..._

_Salam,_

_Serena_

Pada akhirnya Serena hanya bisa bercerita pada anak laki-laki yang manja dan sombong itu...

Kemudian pintu kamarnya diketuk dan Serena memasukkan lagi hadiahnya.

.

.

.

Agustus datang membawa kelegaan bagi Serena. Setelah sebulan di pulau, ayahnya mengajak pulang ke London. Anna mengabarkan bahwa surat Hogwarts untuk Serena sudah datang.

Sebelum mengetahui bahwa dia adalah penyihir, Serena pernah tinggal di New York dan menganggap kepindahannya ke Inggris sebagai siksaan. Tapi setelah begitu lama berkutat dengan pantai, panas, kegelisahan tiada henti, panas, berusaha untuk belajar cara mengelola hotel, panas, dan makanan laut, serta panas, Serena tidak membantah untuk mengepak segala perlengkapannya.

Pesawatnya terbang melewati pulau kecil tempat resornya. Serena menempelkan dahi ke jendela, berusaha melihat pulau itu sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Kelihatannya seperti kecil tidak berarti di tengah lautan maha luas dan Serena merasa khawatir. Ini karena ayahnya yang memberikan propertinya pada Serena. Rasanya seperti dia harus bertanggung jawab.

Setelah beberapa jam penerbangan, pemandangan awan segera tersibak dan digantikan oleh dataran Inggris yang berwarna abu-abu dan kecoklatan. Dari segala yang terasing di pulau pasifik, rasanya seperti kembali ke peradaban. Udara di London tidak terlalu sejuk hari itu. Hanya saja, mungkin karena burung hantunya Draco sudah sangat merindukan rumah, dia menjadi sehat kembali. Setelah beberapa hari mengamuk dalam kandang di balkon kamar hotel Serena di pulau, Serena memutuskan untuk ikut mengamuk dengan cara tidak memberinya makan sama sekali. Kelaparanlah yang menang. Burung hantu Draco itu tampaknya menyerah daripada tidak diberi daging asap dan kacang-kacangan lagi. Dia juga amat menurut bahkan ketika Serena menyimpannya di kargo khusus binatang di pesawat.

"Nah, terbanglah sampai ke Tuan-mu, oke? Kuharap kau sudah kuat," Serena mengelus kepala bulat si burung lalu memastikan ikatan paketnya sudah kencang. "Juga... Kalau bisa, jangan sampai siapapun melihatmu membawa hadiah ini, ya?"

Orang tua Draco adalah penyihir darah murni. Dan tipe yang arogan. Serena mengenal beberapa keluarga Muggle kenalan ayahnya yang bersikap demikian juga. Menganggap orang yang tidak sama dan sederajat dengan mereka adalah rendahan. Serena mendengar bahwa orang tua Draco menganggap penyihir kelahiran Muggle dan Muggle itu sendiri adalah sampah. Ini yang menjadi pikirannya sebelum mengirim hadiah untuk Draco. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau suratnya dibaca ayah Draco?

"_Siapa Serena? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Coba kulihat di almanak 'Penyihir Darah-Murni dari Masa ke Masa'... Tunggu! Kenapa di suratnya dia bilang dia berada bersama Muggle?"_

Kurang lebih itulah bayangan Serena akan ayah Draco. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikannya. Dia sudah merasa bersalah karena bahkan tidak tahu hari ulang tahun Draco.

Si burung mendekut lembut seolah menenangkan Serena, paruhnya mengelus jarinya, kemudian dengan satu sentakkan, akhirnya burung hantu-elang itu mengepakkan sayapnya berulang kali, melewati danau buatan di belakang rumah keluarga Van Der Woodsen dan terbang lurus.

Serena membayangkan Draco dan apa yang dilakukannya musim panas ini. Dia mungkin belajar tambahan atau mungkin berfoya-foya selagi berada di rumah. Serena tidak bisa membayangkan keluarga Draco berlibur santai di pantai. Draco selalu menyombongkan kekayaan keluarganya dan bagaimana mereka tidak pernah bekerja seperti penyihir payah lainnya karena emas mereka sangat banyak. Cat pernah bercerita sambil lalu bahwa banyak keluarga tua yang memiliki bisnis turun-temurun, rata-rata berhubungan dengan penambangan logam mulia, barang antik atau sebagai tuan tanah. Mereka memperkerjakan banyak penyihir dan juga budak sehingga tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Serena maklum, saat melihat sekilas ayah Draco di peron kemarin, sulit membayangkannya sebagai pebisnis seperti Nathaniel Van Der Woodsen.

Senyum Serena merekah. Mungkin Draco juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, siapa tahu? Serena membayangkan dia tidak akan sulit menagih pajak tanah atau memaksa orang membeli barang antiknya. Yah, banyak yang bisa dibicarakan…

Terdengar suara kuakkan mencela dari arah danau. Jasper, burung hantunya, sedang bertenger di titian papan, mengawasi para bebek. Sekarang dia menatap Serena dengan mencemooh.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Jasper..." kata Serena menghampirinya.

Akhirnya Serena kembali ke keadaan yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Ada satu tempat belanja favorit Serena di dunia, tempat itu bernama Diagon Alley. Letaknya di jalan Charing Cross dan pintu masuknya berupa tempok bata di bagian belakang rumah minum terkenal, Three Broomstick. Datang kesana menjelang siang adalah waktu yang tepat. Karena sedang ramai-ramainya.

Serena mengelus tongkat sihirnya dengan sayang, merasakan sejuknya batang kayu tersebut. Tahun lalu saat membeli tongkat sihir itu, Ollivander, si pemilik tokonya, menyatakan bahwa inti tongkat sihir yang 'memilih' Serena adalah baju zirah baja yang dipakai hewan sihir yang telah lama punah, beruang kutub sihir. Itu mungkin menjelaskan rasa dinginnya, atau kebiasaannya mengeluarkan salju kalau Serena sedang cemas. Dan sekarang Serena berkesempatan menggunakannya kembali, walau hanya untuk mengetuk bata tertentu. Batu bata mulai melengkung dan membulat, menampakkan jalan lain di depannya. Jalan Diagon Alley.

Ekspresi wajah Robert tak ternilai. Serena buru-buru sadar diri sebelum tertawa terbahak karena dia pastilah berekspresi seperti itu juga tahun kemarin.

"Luar biasa! Ini seperti pintu otomatis tapi dari batu?" gumam Robert terbata. Mereka lalu melangkahi gerbang bata bulat tersebut.

"Ups!"

Terdengar Robert terkaget-kaget di belakangnya. Ternyata seorang nenek sihir tua keluar juga dari Three Broomstick dan menabrak Robert.

"Maaf, hmm, Madam…"

Si nenek jalan terus sambil memelototi Robert yang salah tingkah, membuat Serena terkikik. Semenit kemudian Serena langsung memulai tur-nya.

"Itu adalah toko kuali…" terang Serena memperkenalkan. "Yang itu toko bahan Ramuan…"

"Apa itu yang menjijikkan di gentong itu, Miss?" tanya Robert.

"Itu hati naga."

"Hmm, apakah enak?"

"Yang kutahu, mereka tidak memasaknya untuk makanan… Entahlah, nanti kutanya Bibi… Dan itu toko alat-alat astronomi, yah, untuk memperhatikan jagat raya…"

Robert, seperti Serena dulu waktu pertama kali mengunjungi Diagon Alley, kesulitan menutup mulutnya dan dia berhenti paling tidak dua menit untuk melihat-lihat etalase. Robert kentara sekali seorang Muggle. Serena jadi sebal karena beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan merendahkan, walaupun tidak semua. Si pegawai toko es krim Florean Fortescue membagikan selebaran promo untuk mereka dengan kelewat ramah. Tak lama kemudian Serena sudah minum soda dengan es krim Raspberry yang sedap. Robert memilih es krim sebelas rasa yang ditumpuk tinggi.

"SER!"

Dari kerumunan, ada seorang pria setengah baya yang melambai-lambai. Ternyata Paman Ed yang menjemputnya. Dengan gembira mereka saling menyapa dan merangkul di pinggir jalan, serabutan menanyakan kabar dan liburan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat di toko bukunya dulu. Paman Ed tampak bergairah. Kacamatanya turun terus karena hidungnya keringatan dan dia memakai topi _fez_ untuk menghalau panas. Membandingkan diri dengan kulit Serena yang kecoklatan karena terpanggang matahari, Paman Ed tampak sama seperti saat dia menjemput Serena di stasiun, kurus dan kulitnya agak pucat. Maklumlah, Paman dan Bibinya adalah kutu-buku sejati.

"Sayang Nate tidak bisa ikut menginap. Tapi untunglah Anda mau ikut, Mr Robert! Anggap saja rumah sendiri! Tapi sebetulnya di rumah kami juga tidak bisa dibilang istirahat! Pelanggan terus berdatangan! Nanti sore kita ke Gringotts dulu," celoteh pamannya.

Gringotts adalah bank penyihir dan dikelola oleh makhluk sihir bernama Goblin. Serena belum pernah melihat goblin lagi selain di Gringotts. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. Yang diusirnya lagi jauh-jauh.

"Inilah toko kami, Mr Robert! _Flourish and Blotts_!"

Toko buku terbesar di jalan itu memang betul-betul ramai. Sebagai strategi, selain berjualan buku _bestseller_, paman-bibinya juga menjadwalkan acara bincang-bincang serta pembagian tanda tangan dengan si penulis buku itu, Gilderoy Lockhart, penyihir dengan rambut pirang bergelombang dan gigi luar biasa putih. Robert menatap sampul buku yang bergerak-gerak dengan takjub. Si Gilderoy Lockhart di sampulnya menatap Robert dengan mencemooh tapi terus menerus mengedip pada Serena, membuatnya jengah. Serena mengalihkan pandangan dengan menatap lambang pena-ungu toko tersebut.

"Bisnis memang sudah mengalir dalam darahmu ya, Miss..." bisik Robert sebelum mereka ikut Paman Ed memasuki toko.

.

.

.

"Buku ini satu buah harganya sebelas Galleon, tapi kalau pelanggan membeli kelima serinya ini, dia bisa menghematnya lima Galleon. Karena kita akan menurunkan harganya jadi lima puluh. Bagaimana? Kurasa itu akan membuat barang cepat habis juga... Jangan lupa dus-nya yang bagus, dengan huruf timbul yang bergerak mungkin? Begitu pula bonusnya... Orang selalu suka pembatas buku yang indah, walaupun mereka tetap saja melipat buku untuk menandai..."

Pagi itu Serena membantu bibinya sambil sarapan telur dan _bacon_. Bibi Char tampaknya lupa makan selama musim panas karena dia bertambah kurus. Tampaknya kesibukan membebaninya.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Aku juga suka ide celemek seragam untuk para pekerja dan dua peri-rumah kami. Supaya kompak..." mata Bibi Char membulat dibalik kacamata tebalnya.

"Betul, kan? Warnanya mungkin ungu seperti lambang kita..."

Mereka berdiskusi lagi dan Serena merasa senang sekaligus merasa bersalah. Beberapa hari di tempat paman-bibinya ini betul-betul menyenangkan. Serena semangat bangun di pagi hari dan rapat _to-do-list_ dulu dengan bibinya seperti pagi ini. Kemudian membantu paman menyiapkan toko, dibantu Killi dan Filli, dua peri-rumah mereka. Kemudian tiga orang pegawai datang dan mulai bekerja. Serena membantu melayani pembeli. Lalu sorenya mereka belajar mengurus pembukuan dan penyetoran. Robert bahkan ikut membantu sebagai pengawas pengutilan, perusakan buku, bahkan tega mengusir orang mencurigakan. Dia lebih efektif dibanding sekuriti bank Gringotts sekalipun.

Serena ingat betul dia sering ketiduran saat ikut ayahnya rapat dengan para manajer. Dan beberapa pegawai wanita ayahnya terlalu sombong untuk melibatkan Serena dalam pembicaraan. Lagipula apa yang diketahui Serena tentang desainer sepatu dan warna _eyeshadow_? Bagian pemasaran perusahaan ayahnya berbicara dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dan bagian keuangannya bekerja dengan kecepatan kilat. Serena akhirnya lebih memilih mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan padahal segala properti itu kini miliknya.

Serena juga tidak menulis surat pada ayahnya. Dia khawatir Jasper mengamuk karena kesulitan mengikuti ayahnya yang selalu bepergian ke luar negeri. Dalam hatinya dia berharap agar ayahnya juga bisa bergabung dengannya dan Robert di sini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Serena membantu setiap hari di _Flourish and Blotts,_ tapi sesekali menghabiskan hari yang cerah berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley dengan Robert. Dia sudah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Cat yang membeli buku-buku. Mereka bercerita kondisi Cat sudah sangat bagus. Hanya saja dia terlalu malu keluar dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Serena masih belum boleh menengok karena sekolah hampir mulai dan mereka masih tetap khawatir penyakit itu akan menularinya.

Serena juga bertemu dengan Neville dan neneknya. Neville adalah anak lelaki gemuk pendek berwajah cemas dimanapun dia berada. Walaupun saat bertemu Serena dia tampak lega. Sepanjang tahun kemarin Serena adalah sahabat/pembela Neville saat dia digencet semua anak nakal, termasuk Draco Malfoy. Mereka bersama-sama mencari bahan ramuan baru dan ke toko reparasi alat-alat sihir karena Serena belum memperbaiki hadiah dari Draco.

"Musim panasmu jadi menyenangkan? Tak bisa kubayangkan kau sebulan itu hidup tanpa sihir! Yah, mungkin memang lebih baik..." kata Neville ketika mereka menunggu giliran. Tangannya mengenggam kataknya, Trevor, erat-erat.

Serena tercenung memikirkan apakah dia harus menceritakan pada Neville tentang kegelisahannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, semua keluar begitu saja. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah paling depan antrian.

"... aku memang sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Kau tahu, ayahku hanya punya satu anak dan aku adalah satu-satunya pewarisnya. Aku jadi takut. Lalu bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa aku lebih senang ada di toko buku sihir? Dia pasti tersinggung nanti..." keluh Serena sambil menyerahkan bungkusannya untuk diperiksa.

"Itu wajar saja. Tempat ayahmu bekerja kan besar sekali. Mungkin kau hanya belum terbiasa dan harus mulai dari hal-hal kecil. Lagipula tidak terlalu buruk, kan? Kau bisa tetap berkarir di dunia sihir dan melakukan tugas-tugasmu untuk ayahmu..."

"Kalau kau punya dua Trevor lalu dua-duanya lari, kau tidak akan bisa menangkapnya, kan?" tanya Serena mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah ayahnya nasihatkan dulu sekali, kalau kita terlalu mengejar banyak hal, maka kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun.

"Tentu saja akan sulit... Dan apa hubungannya dengan katak?" tanya Neville bingung sambil memegang Trevor lebih erat.

"Maksudku kita tidak akan bisa jadi hebat kalau mengerjakan dua hal sekaligus... Mungkin... Yah, intinya begitu! Aku sudah tahu, ini akan terjadi, hanya saja... Kurasa aku lebih suka jadi penyihir..."

Serena diam mengingat ayahnya yang saat ini pasti sedang bekerja membanting tulang. Hanya demi Serena.

"Tentu saja kau harus suka! Kau kan memang penyihir," kata Neville ada benarnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Ser. Kau kan hebat. Begitu pula ayahmu. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau baru dua belas tahun, sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang hal-hal berat begitu..."

Serena memandang Neville lama sambil menggigit bibir, "Kau tahu? Pastilah ayah-ibumu yang mengajarimu kata-kata keren itu..."

Anehnya, Neville tergagap mendengar pujian Serena ini, "N-Nah... Tadi kan aku bilang ada baiknya kau liburan tanpa sihir sama sekali, kau pasti belum tahu kabar terbaru..."

"Apa?"

"Harry! Harry Potter... Dia mendapat surat peringatan resmi dari Kementerian. Katanya dia menyihir di depan Muggle... Menjatuhkan puding ke kepala tamu pamannya, pakai Mantra Pengangkat."

"Masa, sih?"

"Betul! Kakek Algie yang mengabarkan. Katanya dia tahu dari anak temannya. Mafalda-apa gitu... Anak temannya itu bekerja di Kementerian."

Serena tahu bahwa Harry dibesarkan di rumah paman-bibinya yang Muggle. Harry juga pernah beberapa kali cerita tentang sepupunya yang dia sebut: Dudley, si babi-pakai-wig. Hubungan mereka sebagai paman-bibi dan keponakan pada khususnya, juga sebagai Muggle dan penyihir pada umumnya, sama-sama buruk. Tidak seperti Serena dan ayahnya serta para pelayannya. Ditambah lagi daerah suburbia Inggris tempat Harry tinggal pasti lebih menyiksa dibandingkan resor pulau tropis. Serena berpendapat pantaslah Harry sampai nekad begitu.

Neville menceritakan Harry belum dikeluarkan, tapi dia hanya mendapat satu kali kesempatan. Serena tercenung memikirkan ini. Jadi bukan hanya dia yang merasa tertekan...

Setelah selesai belanja, Neville dan neneknya pamit. Mereka akan kembali ke Three Broomstick untuk kembali ke rumah lewat perapian Floo. Jaringan Floo adalah transportasi sihir dengan api hijau yang akan membawamu ke perapian manapun.

"Aku akan senang sekali menyambutmu musim panas tahun depan, Nak... Datang dan menginaplah..." kata nenek Neville menawarkan.

"Terima kasih, Nenek Augusta. Akan aku rencanakan..."

"Matamu indah sekali, Nak... Satunya hijau dan yang lain biru. Satu diantara seribu... Dan terima kasih selalu menjaga Neville..."

Setelah melepas mereka, Robert, yang seharian itu mengangkat Neville pada jubahnya tiap kali Neville tersandung, menangkap Trevor tiap kali katak itu mencoba kabur, dan ketumpahan darah naga karena Neville menyenggol sesuatu di toko bahan ramuan, mengernyit memandang Serena.

"Ehm, saya tidak bermaksud ikut campur... Tapi saya selalu membayangkan bahwa Anda akan berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang gagah layaknya pangeran..."

Serena memandang hadiahnya yang ternyata adalah miniatur beruang-es yang bisa menyemburkan salju untuk mempersejuk ruangan setiap setengah jam sekali. Bingung apakah itu hanya kebetulan ataukah Draco tahu inti tongkat sihirnya? Dia jadi membayangkan Draco, yang mungkin adalah salah satu teman Serena yang lain selain Neville. Draco bisa dibilang lebih mirip penyihir cilik yang culas.

"Ini dunia sihir, Robert. Bukan dongeng..."

.

.

.

Kesibukan karena penjualan buku di _Flourish & Blotts_ menjelang kedatangan Gilderoy Lockhart menguras energi para pegawai. Maka malam itu, Paman Ed memutuskan untuk berpiknik di tengah podium tempat Lockhart akan menandatangani bukunya besok. Bibi Char bahkan langsung turun ke dapur untuk memasak. Serena memakan pai ayam dan kentang tumbuk-kejunya dengan perasaan bahagia. Saladnya pun manis bagai kembang gula. Kemudian hal yang membahagiakan datang pada saat makanan pencuci mulut dikeluarkan.

"Ser, mana cermin yang kuberikan padamu saat ulang tahun kemarin? Maaf aku lupa sama sekali..."

Bibi Char membantu Serena dengan melambaikan tongkatnya dan si cermin pun menghampiri mereka sedetik kemudian dari kamar Serena.

"Nate! Kau sibuk?" seru Bibi Char, membuat Serena mengernyit heran karena dia memanggil ayahnya lewat si cermin.

"Ini pukul tujuh pagi di tempatku saat ini. Tapi aku akan sarapan dulu saja..." terdengar suara ayahnya, yang anehnya, berasal dari dalam cermin.

"Dad!"

Serena memekik kaget saat melihat ayahnya ada di dalam cermin tersebut. Tampaknya seperti menonton televisi yang sangat mini.

"Hai! Kaukah itu, Ser? Sekarang kita bisa berkomunikasi dimana saja. Asal aku sedang sendirian, tentu. Aneh rasanya bisa bicara seperti ini. Tapi bagus sekali alat ini!"

Ayahnya seperti mengetuk-ngetuk cermin yang ada didepannya.

"Ini namanya cermin dua-arah," terang Bibi Char. "Agar kalian bisa berkomunikasi... Jadi gampang, bukan?"

"Ya, ya, ya..." kata ayahnya tercenung. "Ini ide bagus untuk suatu alat komunikasi, yah... coba nanti kupikirkan..."

Rasanya seperti ayahnya berada di toko itu langsung, ikut makan malam bersama, mengobrol bersama. Serena tersipu saat ayahnya memuji dengan hangat sewaktu bibinya mengatakan bahwa Serena banyak membantu. Ibunya pun tersenyum ramah di lukisannya yang didekat meja kasir. Serena menikmati es krimnya dengan perasaan luar biasa nyaman. Beberapa bebannya selama musim panas ini seolah ikut turun ke tenggorokannya, dibasuh es krim dingin.

Neville benar, Serena tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

.

.

.


	2. Ch 2 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**** And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**The Two-Tale Heart 2**

**II**

DRACO

"Jadi, aku hanya menawarkan. Kau mau minum yang mana?"

Draco Malfoy kesulitan berpikir. Matanya nanar menatap dua botol bening yang berisikan cairan. Yang satu berwarna ungu. Berarti mati. Yang satu lagi berwarna merah. Mati juga. Udara ruang bawah tanah itu menghimpit dadanya. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Draco! Tintamu membanjiri perkamen!"

Ayahnya menyentak buku tebal dari tangan Draco, sekaligus mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, dengan tubuh semampai dan rambut pirang emas berdiri menjulang dihadapan Draco. Mata biru ibunya biru bening seperti kristal botol, yang ternyata adalah sirup anggur dan stroberi.

"Kau terlalu capek, Draco. Lucius, mungkin..."

"Kami baru mulai setengah jam yang lalu, Cissy!" gertak ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihir, melenyapkan rembesan tinta.

"Kau kan bisa meminta peri-rumah kita untuk melakukan hal ini..." protes sang ibu.

"Cissy, Draco adalah seorang Malfoy. Kalau dia tidak tahu barang-barang berharga apa saja yang keluarga kita miliki, dia tidak akan tahu kalau ada yang hilang! Dan berterimakasih-lah aku tidak mengajaknya menghitung inventaris di lemari besi Gringotts!"

Ayahnya menjejalkan kembali buku tebal tersebut ke dada Draco. Pulih dari kebengongannya, Draco menunduk dan melihat tulisan tangannya sendiri.

Jarum buntut pari, jumlah: 3 buah, keterangan: satu kali tusukan akan memacu ribuan jarum kecil untuk mengembang, langsung menyerang pembuluh darah (bersihkan dengan kuas),

Mata tombak dengan ramuan dukun penyula, jumlah: 1 buah, keterangan: yang tertusuk akan langsung tersulut api (jangan dibersihkan)

Mata-Yukan, jumlah: 1 pasang, keterangan: yang melihat bola matanya akan berubah menjadi boneka (bersihkan dengan kuas, JANGAN dibuka kelopaknya, tidak ada penawar)

Karpet pentagram David, jumlah: 1 gulung, keterangan: alat pemanggil makhluk gaib secara instan dan mudah (JANGAN dibersihkan, segaris kerontokkan cat akan membuat makhluk didalamnya bebas dan segera memakanmu)

Dan lain sebagainya...

Draco dan ayahnya saat itu sedang melakukan _stock opname_ gudang penyimpanan barang-barang sihir mereka yang terletak dibawah tanah. Semua berjalan dengan baik sampai ibunya datang untuk menawari mereka minuman.

Sesuatu dalam otak Draco sepertinya menyala. Dia seperti telah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Dan itu adalah ingatan menakutkan yang menghantuinya sejak pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

Draco Malfoy adalah seorang penyihir laki-laki kecil yang merasa dirinya amat istimewa. Paling tidak dia berpikiran seperti itu. Keluarganya semua penyihir. Mereka adalah darah-murni yang berarti seluruh keturunan adalah penyihir tanpa campuran Muggle. Mereka mencoret dan mengusir anggota keluarga mereka yang menikahi darah-lumpur (penyihir dari keluarga Muggle) atau dengan Muggle itu sendiri. Menurut mereka, makhluk non-sihir tersebut adalah yang terendah derajatnya bahkan dibanding peri-rumah yang merupakan budak rumah tangga.

Draco mempunyai segalanya. Orang tua yang kaya-raya, terhormat, disegani dan ditakuti oleh banyak orang, juga mempunyai rumah yang luar biasa besar. Selama setahun kebelakang, Draco telah bersekolah di sekolah yang paling terkenal se-Inggris raya, Hogwarts.

Tapi kemewahan yang dia dapatkan di rumah ternyata tidak bisa dia peroleh sampai ke sekolah.

Tentu saja ada beberapa teman yang memuja dan menuruti semua keinginannya (dengan iming-iming emas, makanan atau karena takut pada ayahnya yang galak). Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang teman, mereka selalu berusaha menjatuhkannya kalau ada kesempatan. Tidak sedikit pula yang bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

Bahkan pada awal sekolah kemarin, walaupun dia ditempatkan di Slytherin, asrama kebanggaan keluarganya, Draco tampaknya telah menyandang peringkat sebagai anak terjahat dan paling dibenci di Hogwarts.

Tapi puncaknya adalah bukan pada titel itu. Melainkan, walaupun dilindungi oleh segala tetek bengek kekuasaan ayahnya atau kedermawanan kakek-kakeknya dulu dalam kesejahteraan dewan sekolah Hogwarts, itu semua tidak dapat melindungi Draco dari bahaya sebenarnya.

Draco ingat kejadiannya setiap malam seolah baru kemarin. Dimulai dengan kedatangan guru Hogwarts bernama Quirrell untuk mengancam orang tuanya. Awalnya dia hanya menganggap Quirrell guru gila biasa dan Draco bisa aman hanya dengan menghindarinya. Tapi ternyata Quirrell selain gila juga berbahaya.

Mendengar perintah-perintah entah darimana, Quirrell berusaha mencuri batu bertuah, batu yang kabarnya bisa membuat pemiliknya hidup abadi. Batu itu disembunyikan di Hogwarts, entah mengapa. Baru bulan kemarin jugalah Quirrell menyandera Draco, menjadikannya tameng untuk mengatasi berbagai jebakan yang melindungi si batu.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Quirrell menyuruh Draco untuk memilih satu dari berbagai ramuan yang menjadi salah satu jebakan. Dan Draco tahu, bahwa Quirrell berniat membunuhnya...

Tetapi Draco selamat, hanya kembali dengan beberapa luka gores dan memori yang akan menghantuinya seumur hidupnya.

Sesaat tadi, ibunya yang menawarkan minuman kepada Draco tampak seperti Quirrell ketika dia memaksa Draco memilih antara racun satu dan yang lainnya.

Draco menggelengkan kepala sambil merapal kata-kata yang jadi penenangnya setelah kejadian itu, "Tidak! Quirrell sudah mati. Si Harry Potter bodoh itu membunuhnya... Sebaiknya aku bersikap normal karena Ayah-Ibu sudah mulai curiga..."

"Aku akan buatkan satu teko diatas kalau begitu. Nanti kusuruh Dobby kemari untuk menggantikanmu..." gumam ibunya sekaligus mengembalikan lamunan Draco.

Ayahnya mendecak, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Cissy! Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan ini pada si kutu busuk itu! Ini adalah hartaku yang berbahaya!"

"Lucius! Draco sudah lelah dan kau malah memintanya dekat-dekat rak racun itu..."

Draco menundukkan kepala, berusaha menghindari tatapan ibunya. Kantung hitam dibawah mata Draco tidak mungkin membohongi ibunya yang mudah khawatir. Dan pastilah ibunya tahu bahwa Draco masih tertidur dengan lampu menyala. Terkadang dia membuat dirinya lelah dengan terbang naik sapu seharian hanya agar tidurnya lelap tanpa ada mimpi-mimpi buruk. Bahkan awalnya dia bersemangat saat ayahnya menyuruh Draco melakukan pekerjaan fisik seperti mengecek barang berbahaya saat ini.

Narcissa Malfoy mungkin tegas dan angkuh tapi dia adalah orang yang paling lembut yang pernah Draco tahu. Dan Draco tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia yang begitu berat sebelumnya...

"Kami akan istirahat lima belas menit lagi, kalau begitu!" kata ayahnya sambil mengetukkan tongkat sihir pada kotak besi besar dengan puluhan gembok. "Kau siapkan saja diatas..."

Ibunya tampak siap membantah. Tapi debu yang keluar dari si koper membuatnya bersin-bersin. Ditambah bunyi gemerincing gembok yang menderit-derit tidak akan membuat ayahnya mendengar apapun. Jadi dia segera naik keatas.

Draco berusaha meneliti catatannya untuk membuat pikirannya sibuk kembali. Dia juga berusaha untuk tampak tertarik pada kotak besar yang paling-paling isinya adalah benda terkutuk lagi.

"Hmm, Draco... Tampaknya ibumu benar, kau kelelahan..."

Ini datang dari ayahnya yang tampaknya tidak berniat memanjakan Draco lagi seumur hidup sehingga Draco mendongak dengan kaget. Ternyata ayahnya juga tidak memandangnya. Matanya terpaku pada isi kotak.

"Ayah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco memberanikan diri. "Apa yang kau temukan di kotak itu?"

Ayahnya melambai tak sabar, "Bukan apa-apa... Kau cepatlah keatas dan istirahat, persiapkan pesta ulang tahunmu besok..."

Draco ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dia bisa gila kalau harus mendengar ibunya mengeluh tentang bunga pesta yang kurang. Tapi ekspresi ayahnya sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau diganggu.

Draco akhirnya menaiki tangga menuju keatas. Tapi sesampainya di ruang makan, Draco baru menyadari bahwa buku perkamen tebal itu masih ada di pelukannya. Secara refleks, Draco kembali ke bawah tanah.

Ada suara ayahnya yang kedengarannya seperti bicara dengan seseorang. Mulanya Draco mengira itu Dobby sehingga dia terus mendekat tanpa curiga.

"... hampir saja aku lupa menyimpannya, kupikir ini hanya barang biasa tapi... Nott, kau harus dengar apa yang kuketahui kemarin-kemarin dari Borgin..."

Draco langsung menghentikan langkah saat tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang bicara pada Mr Nott, ayah dari salah seorang teman asrama Draco di Hogwarts, Theodore Nott.

"Akan kuberitahu cara kerjanya nanti. Aku juga belum mengerti seluruhnya. Tapi ini jelas sihir paling hebat! Kau kan tahu, ini mungkin dibuat saat Tuan masih sekolah..."

Sekarang Draco bahkan berhenti bernafas. Kalau ayahnya tahu Draco menguping, kemungkinan besar dia akan langsung dihajar habis-habisan. Walaupun Lucius Malfoy tidak pernah bermain tangan pada keluarganya.

Terdengar suara gemerisik bercampur retih api. Ayahnya mungkin telah menyalakan perapian yang jarang terpakai di ruang bawah tanah itu. Perapian tersebut punya koneksi Floo yang pastilah tidak terdaftar di Kementerian.

"Apa? Tenang saja... Aku punya umpan bagus untuk memasukkannya ke Hogwarts. Kita harus bicarakan ini dulu dengan lainnya..."

Suara gemerisik campur retihan api lagi, kemudian ayahnya mengucapkan salam dan terdengar kobaran api sekali. Lalu hening.

Ayahnya kembali sibuk mengunci kotak besar, terdengar dari deritannya lagi yang ramai. Draco memanfaatkan ini untuk lari tanpa suara keatas, dengan kepala yang penuh pikiran atas percakapan rahasia ayahnya tadi...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, halaman di Malfoy Manor dihiasi tenda dan balon. Ulang tahun Draco yang keduabelas berlangsung meriah seperti layaknya ulang tahun anak kecil manapun. Draco kini menyesali mengapa dia membebaskan ibunya untuk mengatur segalanya. Termasuk tema pesta. Sekarang, Draco yang biasanya memakai pakaian serba hitam, harus memakai jubah pesta putih cerah dari leher sampai ke sepatunya.

Ibunya memutuskan untuk menceriakan hari ini. Tema pesta adalah putih dan hijau muda. Tenda tinggi berwarna putih menaungi para tamu dari matahari. Sementara itu serbet dan taplak meja berwarna hijau muda, menadahi berbagai makanan dan minuman yang tertata rapi.

Lasalle, merak albino milik ayahnya, berkuak-kuak sombong, dikelilingi oleh teman-teman ibunya. Si merak bodoh tidak merasa tersaingi, mungkin karena banyak tamu yang juga memakai baju putih dia merasa ada teman. Beberapa teman perempuan Draco yang berisik kini sedang bergantian menaiki kuda-kuda terbang mini yang sengaja disewa ayahnya.

Draco memandang kue ulang tahun raksasa yang dihiasi balon-balon putih juga, merasa tidak berselera makan sama sekali.

Salah satu tamu pesta, Marc Zabini, pesaing Draco yang juga satu asrama dengannya, menyeringai dengan tulus pada Draco. Dia kelihatan pantas dengan jubah warna apapun dikarenakan rambutnya yang hitam serta mata birunya. Marc menggandeng seorang gadis yang berpakaian agak terlalu mini, membuat Draco jengah.

"Wah, aku hampir saja tidak melihat si _birthday boy_ saking transparannya dirimu..."

Adik tiri Marc, yang sekelas dengan Draco, Blaise Zabini, menumpahkan es ceri merah ke bajunya sendiri. Draco jadi tergoda untuk menumpahkannya juga ke jubahnya. Apapun asal tidak sewarna awan begini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Draco! Maafkan bajuku ini..." kata Blaise riang.

"Yah, terima kasih..." kata Draco sambil berpikir-pikir apakah dia perlu membicarakan apa yang dia curi-dengar dari ayahnya kemarin kepada Blaise. Theodore juga belum kelihatan lagi. Dia mungkin ikut heboh dengan kuda-kuda terbang itu. Lalu mata Draco menangkap sesuatu yang sedang dipegang Blaise selain dua gelas berisi es ceri.

"Apa itu yang kau pegang?"

"Apa? Ini?" tanya Blaise sambil mengangkat benda yang dikepitnya di lengan, yang ternyata adalah sebuah majalah.

"Jangan dipikirkan... Sebenarnya aku malu membawanya, tapi tadi ibuku terlalu repot dengan riasannya. Ini punya ibuku. Yah... Kau tahu? Soalnya didalamnya ada berita tentang pebisnis sukses... Ini majalah Muggle, sih..."

Blaise mendesiskan kata 'Muggle' agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Draco maklum. Ayahnya pasti tidak akan memberi Blaise hadiah uang jajan kalau dia ketahuan sedang memegang majalah Muggle.

Tajuk berita si majalah-lah yang membuat Draco merebut dan langsung membaca sampulnya.

_Liputan Khusus Pembukaan Resor Bintang Lima Eksklusif di Kepulauan Pasifik._

_Hadiah Ulang Tahun Dari Nathaniel Van Der Woodsen Untuk Sang Puteri Tercinta?_

Nama Van Der Woodsen terasa akrab di telinganya. Dan itu dipertegas oleh sampul majalah yang menampilkan seorang laki-laki dan anak perempuan.

Anak perempuan itu adalah Serena Van Der Woodsen. Tingginya mungkin bertambah sedikit sementara rambutnya yang cokelat agak pendek dibandingkan bulan lalu. Dalam sampul majalah, dia difoto saat mendatangi jamuan pesta entah dimana. Serena mengenakan gaun dengan motif bunga-bunga merah besar dan dasar hitam. Kontras dengan warna bahunya yang terbuka. Kalungnya, yang berupa mutiara hitam bertumpuk, pastilah bukan tempaan Goblin. Tapi sangat cocok dengan matanya. Matanya yang satu hijau dan yang satunya lagi biru, sama persis dengan ayahnya yang sedang merangkulnya.

Berbagai reaksi berkecamuk di benak Draco.

"Lihat? Cewek itu dapat resor untuk ulang tahunnya. Luar biasa. Dan ibuku pastilah mengincar harta ayahnya... Kalau mereka menikah, aku mungkin akan bersaudara dengan cewek Van Der Woodsen itu. Dan terjadilah cinta terlarang..."

Blaise terus mengoceh sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang berisi dua gelas es ceri tersebut. Sementara Draco membayangkan Serena, yang entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, adalah cewek yang paling dikenalnya di Hogwarts.

Serena Van Der Woodsen yang pembangkang. Menolak menyerah meski ditekan seperti apapun. Galak dan aneh dengan logat Amerikanya. Dan amat bodoh, dalam pandangan Draco. Yang baik hati dan toleransinya terhadap orang aneh lainnya kelewatan... Kalau dia begitu kaya mengapa dia mau berteman dengan si bodoh Neville Longbottom dan raksasa Hagrid itu? Belum lagi keluarga Weasley yang amat miskin.

Tapi Draco mulai tersenyum membayangkan kalau ibu Blaise berniat menikahi ayah Serena. Kemungkinan besar Serena akan langsung menjambak rambut Mrs Zabini sampai kulit kepalanya lepas karena dia belum mempelajari transfigurasi yang bisa membuat Mrs Zabini menjadi cacing.

"Oh, dia ulang tahun..." gumam Draco nyaris berbisik.

Kemudian reaksinya datang begitu saja. Draco sengaja menyenggol gelas Blaise dan tumpahlah es ceri itu ke jubah sempurnanya. Blaise teriak minta maaf sementara Draco pura-pura malu dan segera berlari.

"Draco, tunggu! Biar ibuku yang membersihkannya!"

"Tidak! Aku ke peri-rumah saja..." seru Draco sambil berlari.

"Draco! Peri-rumahnya ada di sini semua!"

Tapi Draco tidak mendengarkan, pikirannya berpacu sementara dia menuju ke rumah. Sesampainya di dalam, Draco berhenti untuk mengatur nafas sambil memikirkan tindakan spontannya ini.

Mengapa dia harus lari? Mengapa dia masih memegang majalah Muggle milik ibu Blaise? Dan yang terpenting, mengapa dia harus bersikap seperti ini hanya karena isi majalah itu adalah Serena?

Draco tidak mengerti. Dan yang hanya terbayang di pikirannya saat ini adalah wajah Serena.

Draco ingat kali pertama bertemu dengannya. Yaitu saat Serena dan keluarganya berpamitan sebelum menaiki Hogwarts Express tanggal satu September tahun lalu. Draco tidak ingat pernah dipeluk seerat itu oleh orang lain karena dia terlalu malu kalau ibunya yang melakukannya. Mata Serena saat itu merah karena habis menangis. Draco biasanya mengejek habis-habisan anak yang berlaku demikian. Tapi dirinya malah merasa begitu hangat hanya dengan melihatnya...

Draco yang penasaran akhirnya menghampiri duluan. Ternyata ada juga anak perempuan yang bisa diajaknya bicara tanpa akhirnya dia memuja Draco berlebihan seperti Pansy Parkinson. Atau bahkan menertawakannya hanya dengan mendengar nama Draco.

Tapi Serena dipilih masuk ke asrama musuh bebuyutan Slytherin, Gryffindor. Dan mendekam disana bersama seluruh anak yang dibenci dan membenci Draco. Draco berusaha menghindari Serena, yang ternyata sulit.

Karena anak perempuan itulah Draco jadi masuk tim cadangan Quidditch Slytherin yang tadinya diremehkannya. Draco pun jadi lembek dan merasa khawatir pada Serena yang digencet banyak anak lainnya. Draco membelikan Serena hadiah natal konyol. Dan semua hal yang disesalinya kemudian hari.

Lalu bersama Serena-lah Draco disandera bersama Quirrell. Hanya karena si bodoh itu merasa khawatir pada Draco yang sendirian lalu menyusulnya, nyawa Serena ikut terancam.

Draco menyadari bahwa mimpi-mimpinya selalu berakhir dengan lambat. Yaitu Serena yang menatapnya, mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mereka terbang kabur untuk selamanya...

Wajahnya memanas setiap memikirkan hal ini. Tapi Draco menyadari, bahwa alasan dia tidak mengadu, merengek, ataupun sembunyi dalam perlindungan orang tuanya karena ini adalah pengalaman rahasia yang mereka bagi berdua...

Pikiran Draco terputus oleh Dobby yang keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Saking bertumpuknya berkas yang dia bawa, Dobby sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Draco di belakangnya. Draco menjadi penasaran dengan Dobby yang tidak melayani tamu di halaman, tetapi berada di dalam rumah. Suara-suara dari dalam tempat kerja ayahnya membuat Draco mengerti, ada beberapa orang didalamnya.

Suara ayahnya, seperti biasa, mendominasi. Draco langsung mendekati pintu yang terbuka sedikit karena keluarnya Dobby.

Ini mungkin kelanjutan dari percakapan yang kemarin Draco curi-dengar dari ruang bawah tanah. Pengalaman menyakitkan mengajarinya agar tidak turut campur dalam urusan ayahnya. Tahun kemarin, dia dihukum kurung karena menguping pembicaraan ayah-ibunya dengan Quirrell. Dan kurang lebih itulah awal mula yang menyebabkan dia terseret bahaya.

Ayahnya telah berjanji akan membelikannya sapu balap sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Draco tahun ini. Dan Draco tidak yakin dia akan dibelikan sapu kalau ketahuan menguping hari ini. Tapi sapu terbang kalah dan keingintahuannya menang. Apalagi dia mendengar kata-kata "Tuanku!" diucapkan dalam pembicaraan rahasia tersebut. Draco mendekat ke daun pintu...

"Ini... tidak ada hubungannya..." kata sebuah suara memprotes.

"Jangan bodoh!" sentak suara ayahnya. "Kita tidak bisa diam saja dan melihat masyarakat terpuruk begitu dalam dibawah pimpinan si pencinta Muggle itu. Ini rencana bagus. Kalau masih hidup, Tuan pasti setuju..."

"Disana masih ada Dumbledore, kan?"

"Kau lupa aku sudah menjadi anggota dewan sekolah Hogwarts tahun ini..." bantah ayahnya.

"Ya, ya... Tapi bagaimana dengan Kementerian?"

"Jangan khawatir dengan Kementerian," kata suara lainnya yang mungkin adalah Mr Nott. "Kalian tahu Fudge pasti akan berusaha menyangkal kalau ada yang tidak beres. Dia suka ketenangan..."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu yakin ini akan berjalan lancar?" tekan seseorang masih belum yakin. "Kau lupa anak-anak kita masih banyak yang ada di Hogwarts..."

"Ini hanya akan berlaku bagi para darah-lumpur... Kau tahu kata-katanya." kata ayahnya.

Hening sebentar.

"Kau bahkan hanya menebak-nebak cara kerjanya dari Borgin..."

"Tapi ini diluar pengetahuan Dumbledore. Dan hal ini pernah terjadi dan berhasil lima puluh tahun yang lalu, saat Tuan masih ada disana... Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya selain Tuan sendiri..."

Ada suara yang mengusik Draco dan dia menyadari itu mungkin adalah detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Tuan membuka kamar rahasia itu dan satu darah-lumpur mati..."

Hening lebih lama dibandingkan yang tadi. Draco merasa dirinya gemetar. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat reaksi teman-teman ayahnya yang lain didalam. Apakah mereka sama takutnya atau malah bergairah.

"Katakanlah, kami setuju... Aku tidak mau terlibat apabila terjadi hal diluar dugaan yang..."

"...dapat merugikanmu dan mengotori namamu, Rowle? Jangan khawatir... Semua yang disini pun berpikir demikian..."

"Bagaimana kau akan membawanya sampai Hogwarts?" tanya yang lain.

"Aku akan cari cara..."

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Kementerian sudah merazia rumahku sampai dua kali," keluh seseorang. "Aku tidak mau tambah masalah..."

"Aku akan bicara pada orang Kementerian agar mereka tidak mengganggu kita."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke pesta. Nanti yang lain curiga..."

Draco segera menyelinap tanpa suara ke ruang sebelah.

.

.

.

Ayahnya menyapa para tamu dengan jubah putih yang tampaknya dipaksakan ibunya juga, tapi entah mengapa, dia juga sangat pantas memakainya seperti Marc Zabini. Ayahnya melambai-lambaikan gelasnya, terlihat santai seolah tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal mengerikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Draco tergoda untuk menanyakan langsung pada ayahnya, menjadi anak yang menyebalkan dan cerewet seperti biasanya. Tapi bagaimana dia menjelaskan bahwa dia tahu tentang rencana, apapun itu, di Hogwarts?

Draco memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai sapu terbangnya dibelikan. Dia hanya berharap kejadian apapun di Hogwarts tidak melibatkannya lagi. Dan tentang darah-lumpur itu...

Blaise datang lagi padanya, "Draco, mungkinkah, entah bagaimana, majalahku terbawa olehmu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membaca majalah Muggle, Blaise," kata Draco pendek.

.

.

.

Mungkin karena keramaian siang harinya, malam itu Malfoy Manor terasa sepi. Para pekerja sedang membongkar tenda dalam diam. Beberapa pawang kuda-terbang sudah keluar dari gerbang dengan kandang-kandang mereka. Sisa-sisa pita berwarna putih terbang ditiup angin, menghampiri Draco yang saat itu sedang duduk lagi di balkon kamarnya.

Ratusan hadiah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamarnya. Ibunya telah menumpukkan kartu ucapan terima kasih untuk dikirimkan besok. Tapi Draco sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya sekarang. Dari tumpukkan hadiah mahal, ada beberapa yang dikirimkan oleh pos burung hantu. Salah satunya adalah bungkusan besar berisi bubuk kopi-susu dari peri-rumah Hogwarts bernama Doreah. Peri-rumah yang memuja Serena. Sekaligus peri yang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua dari ancaman Quirrell kemarin. Draco tidak membuangnya karena mengingat ini.

Tapi tidak ada apapun dari Serena...

Draco maklum. Dia juga tahu kalau Serena akan merayakan ulang tahunnya satu bulan setelah hari ulang tahunnya sekarang karena dia membaca majalah ibu Blaise. Tidak ada majalah yang memuat nama Draco kecuali mungkin kolom kecil di _Daily Prophet_ tentang acara pestanya tadi. Teman-teman Serena membenci Draco. Dan Serena pasti lebih memilih didetensi karena salah mempersiapkan bahan ramuan daripada karena ketahuan mengacak-acak ruang kerja Profesor Snape, kepala asrama Slytherin, untuk mengetahui data murid.

Tapi Draco sudah terlanjur mengirim Stark, burung hantunya, untuk melakukan pembelian-lewat-burung hantu. Draco hanya refleks membayangkan tadi, dilihat dari foto-foto muggle di majalah yang tidak bisa bergerak, bahwa si pulau kelihatannya pantai semua. Pastilah sangat panas disana. Dan Draco memesan penyembur-salju terbaru yang berbentuk beruang es. Si miniatur akan menyemburkan salju setengah jam sekali, membuat ruangan menjadi dingin dan wangi segar. Itulah yang dikatakan katalognya tadi. Dan Draco memesannya tanpa pikir panjang, dengan hadiah Galleon dari salah satu tamu.

Draco tidak tahu dia harus menuliskan apa di kartunya...

_Whiltshire, 5 Juni, ulang tahunku._

_Selamat Ulang Tahun. Semoga burung hantuku bisa sampai tempat waktu. Aku tidak tahu seberapa jauh pulaumu. Mudah-mudahan kau baik-baik saja di tempat yang kelihatannya akan langsung tenggelam apabila ada ombak tersebut._

Draco membolak-balik majalah, mencari bahan untuk kartunya lagi,

_Jangan terlalu dekat dengan suku aneh itu. Kemungkinan mereka lebih bersih dibandingkan dengan Troll mungkin adalah minus delapan puluh persen. Aku cuma mengingatkan karena mereka pakai daun sebagai rok..._

_Salam,_

_DM_

Kelihatannya bagus, pikir Draco. Draco sengaja tidak menceritakan apa yang dia curi-dengar dari ayahnya tadi sore. Draco tidak yakin apakah Serena akan ketakutan atau dia akan melapor pada rombongan petugas Kementerian Sihir kalau ayahnya berniat mengacau. Maka dia mempersingkat suratnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Draco mengeluarkan domba panggang sisa tadi siang untuk diberikan kepada Stark, burung hantunya, yang akan dipaksa melakukan perjalanan jauh.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Stark tidak kembali dan Draco harus pintar-pintar berbohong kepada ibunya kalau dia tidak bisa berkirim surat dengan para tamu yang kemarin mengirim hadiahnya. Favoritnya adalah bahwa Stark tersesat di pegunungan Irlandia, tempat kakeknya pensiun.

Ibunya menelan mentah-mentah kebohongan Draco karena dia sendiri sedang sibuk menenangkan ayahnya. Sekarang ayahnya berteriak empat kali sehari pada perapian kepada teman-temannya di Kementerian. Dia berusaha menjauhkan orang-orang yang berniat merazia Malfoy Manor.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membungkam Arthur Weasley pencinta muggle sialan itu, kau benar-benar akan membuatku kecewa..."

"Tidak seorang darah-pengkhianat pun yang berhak memasuki rumahku..."

"Kau ini bodoh, apa? Keluarkan saja beberapa galleon. Kudengar masih banyak anak Weasley yang perlu diberi makan di kandang babi itu!"

Mengetahui bahwa ayah si Ron _Weasel_ yang menyebabkan ayahnya uring-uringan membuat Draco menjadi panas. Weasley dan sahabatnya, si Harry Potter yang terkenal dan pitak, adalah musuh Draco di Hogwarts. Keduanya anak Gryffindor yang membuat Draco menjadi merasa wajar kalau dia memusuhi mereka. Tahun lalu, dua anak laki-laki itu dan sahabat darah-lumpur mereka, Hermione Granger, telah mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Draco. Kejayaannya.

Draco yang berhasil kabur dari sandera Quirrell tidak menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya. Tapi Potter-lah yang menghabisi Quirrell. Dan semua anak kini menganggapnya bagai pahlawan sementara Draco tetap menjadi anak jahat yang pengecut.

Serena, yang ada bersama Draco, mengatakan bahwa ini memang takdir si Potter. Tapi Draco masih tidak terima. Dan inilah yang menyebabkan Draco semakin ragu, apakah dia harus berbagi tentang rencana ayahnya kepada Serena? Bagaimana kalau dia melapor? Bagaimana kalau dia menjauhi Draco karena rencana menakutkan ini?

Sementara Draco berusaha menyusun daftar kekejaman yang akan dia lakukan pada trio emas dan Longbottom, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Stark kembali beberapa hari setelah surat Hogwarts-nya datang.

Draco yakin sekali Serena tidak tahu ulang tahunnya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Kartunya adalah kartu pos yang memperlihatkan pemandangan tak lazim, yaitu lahar yang mengalir seperti air terjun langsung menuju laut. Indah sekaligus berbahaya. Draco membaca kartunya sampai dia sebal dan malu sendiri pada seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Hadiah dari Serena adalah miniatur naga. Empat buah naga dengan legenda konyol yang menyertainya. Agak tidak menarik dibanding dengan patung naga yang biasanya dijual di Diagon Alley, yaitu yang bisa menggeliat atau menghembuskan nafas api betulan. Tapi Draco tidak mempermasalahkannya saat ini. Dia menata patung-patung naga itu di kepala tempat tidurnya...

.

.

.

Semangat Draco meningkat hari-hari selanjutnya. Dia pun tidak mengeluh saat tahu bahwa ayahnya-lah yang akan menemani Draco berbelanja keperluan sekolah. Ibunya ada pertemuan dengan perkumpulannya.

"Kau tahu, Yah. Mereka pasti sangat hormat pada kita. Buktinya para goblin bodoh mau menambahkan air terjun ini sebagai pengaman. Walaupun kita jadi basah begini... " kata Draco saat mereka sampai di lemari besi Gringotts.

Draco merasa aman memasuki lemari besinya. Tahun lalu dia dan orangtuanya terjebak didalam dikarenakan ada pencuri, yang sekarang dia tahu adalah Quirrell, yang mencoba merampok bank. Entah mengapa dia menjadi sangat optimis hari ini.

"Aku pribadi menganggap Profesor Snape guru yang amat baik. Menurutmu juga begitu, kan Ayah? Ibu bilang dulu dia juga kagum pada Profesor..." cerocos Draco saat mereka menunggu bahan ramuan kering disiapkan.

"Lihat, Yah! Aku sudah bertambah tinggi lagi! Pastilah latihan Quidditch yang membuatku bugar!" seru Draco saat mereka mengepas jubah barunya.

"Ayolah, Yah! Kau tidak bisa melewatkan ini... Kue es krim _expresso_! Tidak! Aku berjanji aku akan bisa tidur walaupun makan yang beginian lima buah..." bujuk Draco saat mereka lewat toko es krim Florean Fortescue.

Tapi tak urung Draco jadi lemas lagi saat mereka berbelok ke tempat yang dikenalnya. Mereka berbelok ke jalan Knockturn Alley.

"Ayah, kau kan tahu peringkatku..." desis Draco, mengabaikan tatapan seorang laki-laki lusuh dipojokan, yang menatap tajam saku Draco.

"Diam, Draco. Aku ada perlu sebentar..."

"Tapi..." protes Draco sambil tetap mewaspadai sekelilingnya.

Ayahnya tidak bisa diganggu-gugat saat menuju tempat belanja favoritnya selain toko jubah, toko _Borgin and Burkes_. Toko ini menjual berbagai barang gaib yang antik dan juga berbahaya. Ayahnya menganggap barang-barang seperti itu adalah artefak maka dia menyayangi seluruh isi gudang bawah tanahnya. Draco tahu apa yang membuatnya menarik, selain bisa mengutuk orang, nilai barang-barang tersebut juga setara dengan banyak emas-permata. Tapi Draco sedang tidak ingin apa-apa sekarang selain sapu terbang.

Bel meja dibunyikan ayahnya di toko yang remang-remang tersebut. Draco menuju etalase untuk mencegah kegundahan hatinya.

"Jangan sentuh apa-apa, Draco," kata ayahnya tajam.

Draco tidak bisa menahan diri, "Katanya aku akan dibelikan hadiah."

"Aku bilang aku akan membelikanmu sapu balap."

Draco nyengir senang karena ayahnya tidak lupa, kemudian sesuatu yang menjadi pikirannya meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja, "Apa gunanya sapu kalau aku tidak masuk tim asrama? Harry Potter dapat Nimbus Dua Ribu tahun lalu. Izin khusus dari Dumbledore supaya dia bisa main untuk Gryffindor. Padahal sih dia tidak hebat-hebat amat, cuma karena dia _terkenal_ saja... terkenal gara-gara punya bekas luka konyol di dahinya..."

Draco berbalik dan melihat-lihat etalase lagi sambil mengeluh. Dalam hatinya Draco berharap bahwa ayahnya akan panas mendengar hal ini lagi, dan akan membelikan Draco sapu balap paling mutakhir, Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu. Model terbaru tahun ini. Kualitasnya jelas lebih baik dibanding kepunyaan Potter.

"Kau sudah menceritakannya padaku paling tidak dua belas kali," kata ayahnya, jelas menyuruh Draco diam. "Dan kuingatkan kau bahwa tidaklah... bijaksana, memperlihatkan bahwa kau kurang menyukai Harry Potter, mengingat sebagian besar bangsa kita menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan yang membuat Pangeran Kegelapan menghilang..."

Draco ingin membantah. Antara mengoreksi jumlah keluhannya dan, siapakah ayahnya berani-beraninya menyuruh Draco bersikap bijaksana sementara dia selalu menunjukkan sikap tidak suka secara terang-terangan kepada orang yang dibencinya?

Seorang laki-laki tua bungkuk yang perlu keramas muncul dari bagian belakang toko.

"Mr Malfoy, senang sekali bertemu Anda lagi. Gembira," katanya menjilat. "Dan Tuan Muda Malfoy juga! Sungguh menyenangkan. Apa yang bisa saya bantu? Harus saya tunjukkan kepada Anda, baru datang hari ini, dan harganya pun sangat bersaing..."

"Aku tidak mau beli hari ini, Mr Borgin, tapi jual."

Senyum Mr Borgin memudar mendengar ini, tapi Draco menoleh heran pada ayahnya. Mereka tidak pernah kekurangan Galleon sampai-sampai harus menjual barang.

"Kau sudah dengar, tentunya, bahwa Kementerian melakukan razia lagi," kata ayahnya tak sabar seolah tidak mau membicarakan ini baik di depan Mr Borgin maupun Draco. Ayahnya mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dari saku dalamnya. "Aku punya beberapa barang, ah, barang di rumah yang bisa bikin aku malu, kalau Kementerian datang..."

Mr Borgin mengeluarkan kacamata tanpa gagang dan mulai menunduk untuk membaca.

"Kementerian tidak akan menyusahkan Anda, Sir, tentunya?"

Ayahnya mencibir, "Aku belum didatangi. Nama Malfoy masih dihormati, tapi Kementerian semakin suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ada desas-desus tentang adanya Undang-undang Perlindungan Muggle baru. Tak diragukan lagi si kutu busuk goblok pecinta Muggle Arthur Weasley berada di belakang semua itu... Dan seperti yang kau lihat, beberapa racun ini..."

Draco tidak tahu betapa gigihnya kutu busuk sampai mendengar bahwa ayah si _Weasel_ telah menyusahkan dan membuatnya repot. Draco memutuskan untuk membalas sekaligus menjahili mereka atas rasa sakit hatinya tahun kemarin. Kalau bisa setiap hari sampai mereka kapok. Draco menyingkirkan sapu balap dari otaknya dan memutuskan berbelanja beberapa alat penyiksa.

"Boleh aku beli itu?" sela Draco menunjuk tangan keriput di bantal, mungkin tangan itu bisa berjalan sendiri dan mencekik musuh dalam tidur.

Mr Borgin menghampiri Draco dengan antusias, "Ah, Tangan Kemuliaan! Taruh lilin, dan lilin ini hanya akan memberikan cahaya kepada pemegangnya! Sahabat terbaik para pencuri dan penjarah! Selera anak Anda hebat, Sir!"

"Kuharap anakku akan jadi lebih dari sekadar pencuri atau penjarah, Borgin," kata ayahnya, jelas tidak bisa disenangkan.

"Tidak menyindir, Sir, tidak bermaksud menyindir..."

"Meskipun kalau angka-angkanya tidak bertambah baik," kata ayahnya tetap sinis, "mungkin dia hanya pantas jadi pencuri dan penjarah."

Draco tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi seperti itu. Atau mungkin dia panas karena ayahnya tidak menghargai hasil sekolahnya.

"Bukan salahku! Semua guru punya anak emas, si Hermione Granger..."

"Kukira kau akan malu bahwa anak perempuan yang bukan berasal dari keluarga sihir mengalahkanmu dalam semua ujian," tukas ayahnya.

Draco bersiap untuk membantah. Bahkan ayahnya merendahkannya dihadapan si kelimis tua Borgin.

"Di semua tempat sama," kata Mr Borgin menjilat kembali. "Darah penyihir nilainya sudah berkurang di mana-mana..."

"Bagiku tidak," tandas ayahnya sombong.

Ayahnya memaksa Mr Borgin bertransaksi kembali sementara Draco melihat-lihat etalase lagi untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Beberapa barang disini mungkin ada yang bisa dia selipkan pada bawah bantal ayahnya. Ramuan Pengeriting Rambut atau lelucon apapun tidak akan berpengaruh pada ayahnya. Gulungan tali panjang itu mungkin bisa menggantung ayahnya pada mata kaki sementara celana dalamnya kelihatan didepan para anggota dewan Hogwarts. Atau mungkin kalung opal disebelahnya bisa membuat Kementerian curiga...

Draco berbalik dan melihat lemari hitam. Mungkin didalamnya ada stok benda ilmu hitam yang bisa dia koleksi sendiri...

"Baik," kata ayahnya tegas. "Ayo, Draco! Selamat siang, Mr Borgin, kutunggu kau di rumah besok untuk mengambil barang-barang itu."

Draco terpaksa mengikuti ayahnya keluar. Dengan setengah hati dia memandang punggung ayahnya dengan rasa dendam yang sama yang dirasakan Draco pada Potter, keluarga Weasley, dan Granger. Sebelum mereka keluar jalan Knockturn Alley, ayahnya berhenti dan mengangsurkan bungkusan pada Draco.

"Buka di rumah dan segera simpan di gudang! Ini yang tadi mau kau beli, kan?" kata ayahnya.

Draco tidak menjawab dan menerima bungkusan yang pastilah Tangan Kemuliaan itu. Ayahnya mungkin membeli barang itu untuk menjaga relasi dengan Mr Borgin.

Ayahnya tidak menunggu jawaban Draco. Rambut panjangnya berkibar ketika cahaya matahari dari gedung Gringotts menerangi keremangan gang Knockturn.

Draco berpikir, apakah ayahnya serius menganggapnya akan jadi pencuri atau penjarah?

.

.

.

Ayahnya mengajak Draco makan siang sebentar karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Draco memakan gorengan ikannya dengan setengah hati. Dia masih merasa terpuruk tapi juga perutnya melilit. Mungkin karena mereka hanya kurang satu belanjaan lagi, buku-buku baru Draco. Dan mereka pastilah ke _Flourish and Blotts_...

Kemudian dia memandangi gorengan ikan yang amis itu, kemudian menyesali pilihannya. Walaupun itu bukan berarti mereka akan ketemu...

"Jangan main-main dengan makananmu, Draco," perintah ayahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di _Flourish and Blotts_ yang penuh dengan manusia. Spanduk besar menjelaskan semuanya.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

akan menandatangani autobiografinya

_AKU YANG AJAIB_

hari ini pukul 12.30 -16.30

Draco mengenali nama itu, karena selain semua buku Gilderoy Lockhart ada dalam daftar buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang harus dibeli, ibunya juga sangat menggemari buku-buku Lockhart yang lain. Bahkan pernah membahasnya dalam klub minum teh-nya.

"Oh! Andai ibu tadi ikut kemari..." seru Draco.

Ayahnya mendengus meremehkan. Draco tahu mengapa. Karena foto-foto Lockhart di rak buku mereka selalu menyisiri rambut pirang emasnya terus-menerus, seolah merasa kalah saing dengan rambut indah seluruh keluarga Malfoy. Ayahnya mungkin menganggap Lockhart pesolek. Dan Draco tidak menyalahkannya...

"Bisakah kau bayangkan, Ayah? Keluarga Weasley yang terus beranak itu membeli buku-buku Lockhart? Rasakan... Mereka tidak akan bisa ikut pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun ini..."

Keluarga Weasley selalu memakai barang-barang bekas pakai dan semua cetakan buku Lockhart mahal. Draco juga sebenarnya malas ikut pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, sekaligus trauma akan kejadian bulan-bulan kemarin, tapi menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa terus-terusan mengejek kemiskinan Weasley.

"Mungkin kita harus menyumbang..." respon ayahnya sambil terkekeh. "Mungkin..."

Ayahnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi rombongan manusia terus memasuki toko buku sehingga mereka terdorong maju.

Mereka masuk dengan susah payah. Ayahnya terus menggerutu dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk Draco lalu ikut mengantri diantara para wanita. Draco mengungsi ke lantai atas, tempat suasana agak sepi. Draco melihat sekelilingnya kemudian dia menyadari bahwa itu mungkin bagian toko seperti seksi terlarang di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Mungkin mereka semua sibuk dengan jumpa _fans_ Gilderoy Lockhart.

Dari atas Draco bisa melihat ayah ikut mengular. Betapapun dia meremehkan Lockhart, ayahnya selalu mengingat ibunya... Draco tersenyum kecil, berharap dia bisa menjadi seperti ibunya agar selalu dikasihi ayahnya...

Jantungnya seperti meluncur ke perut saat Draco melihat seseorang. Jauh dibawah sana, sedang mengurusi pembayaran para pembeli. Serena Van Der Woodsen kelihatannya setengah membentak seorang juru foto yang berusaha memotretnya. Draco ikut kesal sekaligus mengerti...

Serena memakai kaus biasa dan celemek-seragam berwarna ungu sama seperti pelayan lainnya. Rambutnya sudah panjang lagi. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Si juru foto mungkin menganggap Serena salah satu pelayan yang terlalu bagus untuk dijadikan kasir.

Rasanya Draco jadi ingin ikut kebawah tapi enggan menyatu dengan lautan manusia. Draco meraih satu buku tentang kutukan tingkat tinggi. Lalu membuka halaman tentang _Mantra Tingkat Lanjut, Ampuh Untuk Musuh (Bacaan Untuk Pembaca Dewasa)_ dan berpikir apakah dia harus membelinya? Mungkin saja Serena akan senang kalau...

Hal ini begitu konyol dan tampak memalukan sehingga Draco duduk diantara tumpukan buku, meninggalkan usahanya. Lagipula dia akan ditanyai umurnya kalau membeli buku ini. Dia terus membaca buku sembari matanya menatap ke lantai bawah. Ayahnya sudah sampai di kasir. Mereka memang harus membayar buku itu terlebih dahulu sebelum ditandatangani Lockhart, yang ada di podium sebelah kasir. Ayahnya tidak memandang Serena maupun Lockhart saat melakukannya. Kemudian ayahnya keluar lewat pintu samping. Draco berdiri, bingung apakah dia harus ikut keluar atau tidak. Pikirannya terpecah antara ayahnya dan Serena, yang sedang tertawa lebar menghadapi para wanita heboh di meja kasir, walaupun dahinya mengkilat karena capek.

Kebingungan Draco diputus oleh seruan orang dibawah.

"_Tak mungkin_ itu Harry Potter?"

Ternyata Lockhart sendiri yang terbangun kaget. Jubah birunya berkeresek tapi topinya tetap sempurna sementara dia menunjuk ke arah yang diikuti mata Draco, tempat musuhnya berada, Harry Potter.

Potter pastilah tersembunyi oleh orang-orang kumal disekitarnya. Yaitu keluarga Weasley, dilihat dari rambut merah mereka, dan Granger, dilihat dari rambut mengembangnya. Si juru foto menyebalkan menyambar kerah Potter dan Lockhart menariknya kesisinya.

Mereka terus berfoto dan berpose sampai asap kamera membuat warna rambut Weasley tidak terlihat jelas lagi dari atas. Lalu Lockhart berseru dengan pongah.

"Ibu-ibu dan Bapak-bapak! Sungguh saat yang luar biasa. Saat yang paling tepat bagiku untuk mengumumkan sesuatu yang sudah kusimpan selama beberapa waktu ini! Ketika Harry masuk ke _Flourish and Blotts_ hari ini, dia hanya ingin membeli autobiografi saya, yang dengan senang hati akan saya hadiahkan kepadanya sekarang, gratis..." orang-orang ramai bertepuk. "...dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa dalam waktu dekat dia sendiri akan mendapatkan jauh lebih banyak daripada buku saya, _Aku yang Ajaib._ Dia dan teman-teman sekolahnya, sebenarnya, akan mendapat aku yang ajaib yang sesungguhnya. Ya, Ibu-ibu dan Bapak-bapak, dengan senang dan bangga saya umumkan bahwa bulan September ini saya akan mengisi jabatan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts!"

Orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk sementara Lockhart terus-menerus mengguncang bahu Potter, membuat kacamata konyolnya melorot. Draco ingin sekali berteriak kepada semua orang dibawah kalau Potter tidaklah sehebat itu. Dan mereka seharusnya menangis kalau Lockhart memang akan mengisi jabatan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts. Karena dia pasti mengundurkan diri akhir tahun ajaran, atau dipecat, atau kecelakaan, _atau_ mati.

Tapi yang membuat Draco buru-buru turun kebawah adalah saat si Potter menoleh ke meja kasir untuk bertukar pandangan aneh dengan Serena Van Der Woodsen. Serena tidak membalas tatapan bodoh Potter, melainkan menahan tawa dengan buku-buku jarinya. Wajahnya memerah.

Kekesalan yang memuncak membuat Draco berniat menghampiri Potter untuk mengejeknya, mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Draco harus menghadapi penghinaan yang dilakukan ayahnya sendiri di depan Mr Borgin, lalu ayahnya membelikannya barang untuk mencuri dan menjarah, lalu dia bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi Serena. Tapi Potter itu memang selalu mendapatkan segalanya...

"Taruhan kau pasti senang, ya, Potter?" kata Draco dengan suara sinis terbaiknya saat menghadapi punggung Potter.

Potter berbalik, sengaja menegakkan diri saat menghadapinya.

"Harry Potter yang _terkenal,_" kata Draco lagi. "Bahkan tak bisa masuk toko buku tanpa muncul di halaman pertama koran."

Seorang anak perempuan kecil, yang keberadaannya baru disadari Draco, tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" katanya agak gemetar. "Dia tidak menginginkan semua itu!"

Wajah si anak perempuan menjadi merah sewarna rambutnya. Dan Draco dengan senang mengenalinya sebagai anak perempuan keluarga Weasley.

"Potter, kau punya pacar nih," ejeknya riang gembira.

Mereka salah tingkah dengan indahnya sampai Weasley dan Granger menyusul dari belakang, memeluk setumpukan buku. Draco senang sekali. Ada alat tempat penyaluran kekesalannya.

"Oh, kau," kata Weasley dengan tidak sopan kepada Draco. "Pasti kau kaget ketemu Harry di sini, eh?"

"Tidak sekaget melihatmu di toko, Weasley. Kurasa orangtuamu akan kelaparan sebulan demi membayar buku-buku itu."

Reaksi Weasley sangat memuaskan. Dia menjatuhkan buku-bukunya dan maju kearah Draco. Tapi Potter dan Granger menahan kerah bajunya.

"Ron! Sedang apa kau? Gila sekali di sini, ayo kita keluar."

Lelaki itu pastilah Mr Weasley. Dilihat dari kelusuhannya yang melebihi anak-anak kembarnya di belakangnya. Draco semakin menyeringai. Tahu bahwa dia hanya akan disebut anak nakal kalau mereka berkelahi.

"Wah, wah, wah... Arthur Weasley."

Tongkat ayahnya yang bergagang ular menyentuh bahu Draco kuat-kuat. Suasana menjadi dingin dalam sekejap.

"Lucius," balas Mr Weasley kaku.

"Sibuk di Kementerian, kudengar," kata ayahnya, siap meluncurkan penghinaan yang lebih baik dari yang bisa Draco keluarkan. "Razia terus-terusan... kuharap mereka membayar uang lembur?"

Ayahnya meraih buku dari kuali si cewek Weasley yang sudah amat usang.

"Jelas tidak," kata ayahnya lagi. "Astaga, buat apa mendapatkan nama buruk di kalangan para penyihir kalau mereka bahkan tidak membayarmu dengan baik?"

Wajah Mr Weasley sekarang hampir sewarna rambutnya juga.

"Kami punya penilaian yang sangat berbeda tentang apa yang mendatangkan nama buruk bagi penyihir, Malfoy," balasnya pendek.

"Itu jelas," kata ayahnya, "melihat teman-teman yang kau pilih, Weasley... kupikir keluargamu sudah tidak bisa terpuruk lebih dalam lagi..."

Semua terjadi begitu saja sehingga Draco hanya sempat mundur dengan terbirit-birit saat Mr Weasley menerjang ayahnya. Mereka menabrak rak buku dan berpuluh-puluh buku berat menjatuhi mereka. Draco ingin sekali membantu ayahnya diantara tumpukan. Tapi bahkan anak Mr Weasley tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka.

"Hajar dia, Dad!"

"Jangan!"

"Tolong jangan berkelahi, Bapak-bapak!"

Kemudian, lebih keras dari semuanya terdengar seruan, "BERHENTI, HEI, BERHENTI..."

Ternyata si raksasa yang bernama Hagrid itu muncul dari entah-mana. Dia memisahkan begitu saja ayahnya, yang matanya bengkak, dan Mr Weasley, yang bibirnya berdarah. Ayahnya masih sempat memegangi buku si cewek Weasley lalu dengan jijik memberikannya pada si anak perempuan.

"Nih, ambil bukumu. Ini yang paling baik yang bisa dibelikan ayahmu..."

Lalu dia melepas diri dengan paksa dari pegangan si raksasa. Kemudian mengajak Draco keluar.

Ayahnya mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan rombongan keluarga terlaknat tersebut. Tapi belum juga mereka meninggalkan toko, ada seseorang yang dengan sangat berani menghadang ayahnya.

Dia adalah seorang pria berkulit hitam yang tinggi besar. Pakaiannya bukan jubah penyihir, bahkan saat itupun ayahnya pasti tahu dia Muggle. Dia bicara dengan logat aneh. Draco merasa mengenalinya.

"Maaf, Sir..." katanya sopan.

"Minggir sebelum kau kukutuk sampai terkencing-kencing, Muggle busuk!" umpat ayahnya.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, Sir..." kata pria itu tetap sopan. "Tapi tindakan pengrusakan dilarang keras di _Flourish and Blotts_..."

"Kalau yang kau maksud tentang perkelahian itu, mengapa kau tidak cegat saja keluarga sialan satunya tadi?" potong ayahnya.

"Bukan itu yang menjadi kekhawatiran saya... Tapi saya memperhatikan anak Anda sejak tadi. Dan dia telah melakukan pengrusakan, yaitu menyobek halaman, pada salah satu buku kami... Kami tidak bisa membiarkannya membawa informasi keluar karena ada beberapa buku yang tidak seharusnya dibaca anak dibawah umur. Itu peraturannya..."

Draco menoleh dengan kaget pada gengamannya. Ternyata saking gusarnya dia tadi, Draco tanpa sengaja menyobek satu lembar kertas dari buku mantra-mantra kutukan yang dibacanya.

Ayahnya tampak tidak peduli Draco melakukan apapun. Dia sudah cukup terhina.

"Aku akan membayarnya dobel untuk _kerusakan_ dan _peraturanmu_, darah-lumpur, nih, minggat sana..."

Ayahnya melempar beberapa emas tepat ke wajah pria itu. Dan hal itu cukup membuat baik Draco maupun pria itu kaget. Si pria, tampak kebal terhadap rasa sakit, merengutkan wajah dengan sangar. Sementara itu ayahnya, menyadari dia tidak akan bisa baku hantam dengan orang sebesar ini, bersiap mencabut tongkatnya.

"ROBERT!"

Draco otomatis berbalik saat mendengar suara tersebut. Serena datang sambil berlari, wajahnya keras tak bisa ditebak. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Draco...

"Biarkan mereka!"

Draco tidak pernah mendengar Serena berbicara dengan memerintah seperti itu. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa pria ini adalah kenalannya. Yang dulu pernah Draco lihat di peron sedang menggendong Serena. Pria ini, yang pastilah semacam pengawal, segera mengangguk patuh dan menyisihkan jalan bagi mereka setelah mengatakan maaf dengan jelas.

Serena tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain berdiri di sisi si pengawal, sekarang menunduk dan tidak memandang mereka. Tapi Draco tahu, dari tangan kanannya yang ditekuk kebelakang, bahwa tongkat sihir Serena sedang siaga. Si gadis bodoh itu sedang berusaha melindungi pengawalnya dari apapun yang mungkin dilancarkan ayahnya...

Ayahnya mendengus keras meremehkan dan segera keluar dari _Flourish and Blotts_. Draco segera mengikutinya. Sama sekali tidak berani melihat kebelakang lagi...

.

.

.

"Nah, kupikir tujuh sapu terbang cukup untuk membuatmu masuk tim, Draco?" tanya ayahnya saat mereka akhirnya ke toko _Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas_.

"Yang paling baru, Sir... Nimbus 2001..." kata si penjaga toko luar biasa bahagia, mengabaikan mata ayahnya yang kini mulai membiru

Mereka mulai bertransaksi dan sapu pun akan segera dikirimkan langsung ke Malfoy Manor agar mereka tidak susah-susah membawa.

Tapi sapu perayaan Draco, yang sejak tahun kemarin ditunggu-tunggu, sekarang serasa hambar. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa tak enak, datang dari hatinya. Dia masih ingat wajah keras Serena.

Draco tidak pernah merasa begitu malu menjadi seorang Malfoy, sampai saat ini. Kesopanan si pengawal saat menghadang ayahnya dan kediaman Serena membuktikan bahwa mereka berkelas. Atau apakah Serena tidak mau mengacau dengan ayahnya yang digosipkan orang-orang sebagai Lucius Malfoy yang jahat? Apapun itu, ini jelas bukanlah jenis pertemuan yang diharapkan Draco...

Kertas sobekan itu tetap tergenggam erat di kepalannya...

.

.

.


	3. Ch 3 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**** And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Serena Van Der Woodsen (OC)**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart 2**

**III**

SERENA

Sisa musim panas Serena di _Flourish and Blotts_ setelah kehebohan jumpa fans Gilderoy Lockhart tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Pertama, karena si 'pahlawan dalam buku' meminta bayaran yang mahal untuk acara bagi-bagi tanda tangan tersebut.

"Tapi bukankah ini adalah promosi gratis bagi Anda juga?" protes Serena keras. Paman Ed dan Bibi Char jelas tidak menyangka hal ini juga. "Toko buku jelas akan memberikan imbalan yang _pantas_ untuk mengundang penulis. Tapi tidak berdasarkan persenan atas jumlah buku yang dijual. Kami bahkan belum melakukan pembukuan. Kalau meminta royalti, sebaiknya Anda minta ke penerbit Anda sendiri. Anda hanya bagi-bagi tanda tangan dan tidak melakukan pembicaraan atau pelatihan menulis, aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu di..."

"Ah, ya... Dunia Muggle-mu kukira, Miss?" potong Lockhart sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang berkilauan. "Tapi sebagai penulis yang hebat, tanda tanganku juga menjadi mahal... Aku mungkin saja menolak hadir di sini. Aku bisa saja hadir di acara pembagian tanda tangan yang lebih..."

"Di mana? Tidak ada toko buku yang lebih besar dari kami..."

"Sudahlah, Ser. Biarkan kami yang atasi ini. Kau istirahatlah dulu..."

Nada suara Bibi Char penuh arti. Mungkin dia melihat Lockhart yang akan menjadi gurunya di Hogwarts. Ketidaksopanan bisa membawa masalah pada pelajaran Serena. Maka, tidak mau melawan bibinya sendiri yang baik hati, Serena pergi ke ruang pegawai dengan menghentakkan kaki. Besar galleon yang diminta Lockhart sebenarnya tidak masalah untuknya, tapi berbeda dengan paman-bibi serta para pegawai yang telah bekerja keras. Itu juga mengubah pandangan Serena kepada calon guru barunya.

Sorenya, ketika melakukan pembukuan, Bibi Char menjelaskan pada Serena.

"Penting bagi kita menghargai pelanggan, dan juga penulis..."

"Kau berpendapat Gilderoy Lockhart pantas dihargai? Dia bahkan tidak kelihatan rendah hati selayaknya pengembara yang menjadi penulis, entah ya kalau sebagai model iklan pasta gigi. Dia terlalu cantik untuk orang yang mengaku sudah _'Vakansi dengan Vampir'_..." komentar Serena sebal, mengutip judul buku Lockhart.

Bibi Char tertawa, "Aku dulu mengagumi dia, kau tahu? Mungkin sama dengan banyak wanita lainnya... Tapi sudahlah, Ser... Mari kita lihat neraca ini..."

"Kau seharusnya menyediakan kontrak," saran Serena, masih belum puas. "Atau kita bisa menjadi penerbit sendiri..."

"Kami menunggu sampai kau selesai sekolah, anakku... Kalau kau, pasti bisa..."

Serena tertegun, menyesali kata-kata yang dia keluarkan tadi. Paman-Bibinya juga berharap besar padanya, seperti ayahnya. Dan itu wajar. Mereka bahkan belum dikaruniai anak. Toko buku yang dulunya milik mereka dan juga ibunya, pastilah akan jatuh ke Serena. Serena hanya tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana satu orang akan melakukan segalanya.

"Jadi? Anda akan bilang pada saya tentang dua pria-pirang-cantik kemarin, Miss?"

Hari ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Robert menanyakan hal yang sama. Tampaknya dia terganggu karena tidak bisa memelintir lengan ayahnya Draco.

"Hmm, tidak juga," elak Serena, kesulitan lagi berpura-pura sibuk karena pekerjaan sudah selesai. "Robert, kau harus mengerti. Di dunia ini ada beberapa penyihir yang harus kau jauhi... Bukannya aku akan diam saja melihat kau dilempari begitu..."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Lord Voldemort dan para penyihir jahat yang dulu Bibi Anda ceritakan?"

"Ap-Apa? Bukan begitu..."

Serena lupa sama sekali bahwa Robert adalah orang yang peka. Dia bisa mengetahui Serena sedang sedih atau gembira hanya dengan melihat cara Serena berjalan dari gerbang sekolah dulu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan Hagrid, temanku yang raksasa itu, dia bilang katanya keluarga _itu_ tidak perlu dipedulikan. Maka lupakanlah... Akan selalu ada orang-orang penindas seperti Monica Rhodes atau Kepala Sekolah Grey di dunia apapun... Dan mari kita beli es krim! Sekalian aku membeli bahan ramuanku yang kurang. Jangan sampai guruku mencari alasan untuk menghukumku lagi..."

Tanggal satu September tiba dan Serena tetap merasa mulas keesokan paginya. Paman Ed memilih untuk pergi ke Leaky Cauldron dan berangkat ke stasiun kereta King's Cross lewat jalan Charing Cross. Serena, yang sebenarnya ingin mencoba bepergian dengan perapian _floo_, menganggap ini aneh. Ternyata ayahnya menunggu di sisi jalan Muggle! Dia sengaja datang untuk mengantar Serena tetapi tidak bisa masuk ke Diagon Alley, karena tidak bisa lepas dari telepon genggamnya. Tempat yang penuh sihir memblokir beberapa teknologi Muggle.

Melihat ayahnya dan peron sembilan tiga-perempat membuat mulas Serena hilang. Ayahnya lalu menyerahinya satu buah tas yang tampaknya penuh buku dan berkas.

"Untuk dibaca saat kau senggang, Ser. Cat pasti akan senang hati membantu..."

Itu pastilah buku dan berkas yang berisi pekerjaan ayahnya untuk Serena pelajari. Melihat wajah ayahnya yang senang tapi letih, Serena tahu seberapa jauh ayahnya terbang dari entah-mana, hanya untuk melepas putrinya yang akan menjalani tahun kedua di sekolahnya. Beberapa ayah lain mungkin tidak akan sepeduli ayahnya...

Maka Serena tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum lebar dan memeluk ayahnya erat-erat lalu terisak.

.

.

.

Neville menunggunya tepat di pintu peron sehingga Serena yakin Neville ketakutan kalau tidak bisa menemukan Serena di kereta. Jadi setelah berpamitan pada semuanya, Serena mengikuti Neville ke gerbong-gerbong.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengganggumu atau apa, tapi kau tahu aku selalu kehilangan Trevor di kereta. Aku tidak bisa menemukan katak dan sepertinya tidak bisa menemukan orang juga di keramaian. Aku sudah menempati tempat duduk untukmu. Didalamnya ada temanmu, Catelyn Tully. Dia memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke gerbong dan..."

"Kita akan duduk bersama gerombolan cewek-cewek Ravenclaw?" tanya Serena aneh, lalu mengeluh karena harus menaikan kopernya sementara Neville memegangi kandang Jasper.

"Tidak, hanya ada Catelyn, dan ya... dia seseorang lagi yang membuatku takut..."

Serena tidak mengerti mengapa Neville takut pada Cat, tapi sekarang dadanya bergemuruh, membayangkan yang duduk di kompartemen pilihan Neville adalah Draco Malfoy, yang selalu menggencet Neville.

Tapi memang tidak ada alasan bagi Draco untuk duduk di kompartemen manapun tanpa kroninya, Crabbe dan Goyle. Yang ditakuti Neville ternyata adalah Cat yang duduk dipojokkan dan berkerudung seluruh kepalanya. Serta seorang anak perempuan kecil yang berambut pirang agak kusam.

Sapaan Cat membuat perhatian Serena dari anak itu teralih, "Halo, Ser. Kuharap kau masih mau berteman dengan anak yang mukanya penuh cacar ini..."

Cat terdengar seperti ingin menangis, yang membuat Serena memutar mata dan mendekatinya.

"Ayolah, Cat. Aku dengar dari ayah-ibumu kau sudah mendingan. Dan para penyembuh tidak akan mengijinkanmu sekolah kalau kau masih akan menulari penyakit..."

Tetapi Neville berjengit sedikit dan memilih duduk di pojokkan terjauh.

"Ayolah, Nev! Lihat betapa Catelyn masih cantik walaupun dia punya sisa-sisa... _Oh, tidak_..."

Cat dengan sedikit frustasi membuka kerudungnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh bintik-bintik agak kehitaman. Bekas cacar yang mengering. Air mata Cat kini hampir tumpah dan tampaknya sebentar lagi akan menangis histeris. Sejujurnya Serena tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabatnya itu bahwa dia masih secantik saat terakhir kali Serena melihatnya akhir semester kemarin. Tapi, tampang bukanlah alasan Serena memilih sahabat.

"Kau tahu? Madam Pomfrey mungkin bisa memberimu saran tentang ramuan yang akan menghilangkan bekas cacar, _secepatnya_. Nev, kau tahu betul, kan? Aku membuat Ramuan Penyembuh Bisul lebih hebat dari siapapun? Dan kalau aku sudah punya keberanian menghadapi Snape, aku akan minta diajari ramuan penghilang sisa cacar, walaupun harus bersimpuh..."

"Sungut Nargle yang paling cocok untuk itu..." sahut suara melamun.

Ternyata anak perempuan yang berambut pirang tadi bicara. Serena sekarang memperhatikan bahwa matanya yang amat besar itu menonjol sekali, seolah ingin tahu banyak hal. Ada tongkat sihir yang terselip di telinganya. Dia memakai dua kaus kaki yang berbeda warna, terlihat karena dia memakai celana jeans yang memperlihatkan mata kaki. Kalungnya tampak terbuat dari berbagai macam akar bunga yang dijalin.

"Hai... Hmm, aku belum pernah dengan sungut Na-Jell?" tanya Serena bingung.

"_Nargle._.." si cewek membetulkan.

"Kau pikir dia benar?" bisik Cat frustasi. "Tapi tadi dia bilang bahwa dia baca dari _The Quibbler_, majalah yang dicetak ayahnya lalu..."

"Apa?"

Tapi sebelum Serena mencerna baik perkataan Cat ataupun anak itu, pintu kompartemen mereka terbuka lagi. Jasper berkuak kaget membuat Neville berdiri dengan otomatis. Si anak yang membuka pintu belakangan juga kaget lalu menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dia kepit.

Kereta memutuskan berjalan tepat saat itu sehingga buku anak tersebut berhamburan kemana-mana. Serena bahkan tidak sempat pergi ke jendela dan melambai kepada paman-bibinya. Kekacauan khas Neville sedang terjadi di kompartemen.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Neville terengah, memunguti buku-buku milik anak perempuan berambut merah menyala.

Serena mengambilkan buku yang kelihatannya seperti agenda tua kumal, yang jatuh tepat dibawah kakinya. Gadis kecil itu mengambilnya dengan cepat dan gusar saat Serena mengembalikannya.

"Oh, maaf!" seru Serena kikuk. Agenda itu mungkin buku hariannya atau apa. Serena tidak punya buku harian, tapi kalau punya dia juga akan mencakar orang asing yang menyentuhnya.

"Oh, tidak, a-aku yang minta maaf," kata si gadis kecil terengah, wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk dalam kecanggungan. Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Serena menjadi sama rikuhnya dan tidak bisa bicara bebas dengan teman-temannya. Sudah terlambat untuk pindah kompartemen. Selain pasti sudah penuh, dua anak perempuan itu mungkin akan tersinggung.

Neville punya kecenderungan takut pada orang-orang baru sehingga dia diam saja. Dan Cat tampaknya tidak punya keinginan untuk beramah-tamah karena stres dengan sisa cacarnya. Maka Serena memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian.

"Ehm, jadi kalian berdua anak kelas satu, kukira? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian tahun kemarin..."

Si anak berambut merah mengangguk malu, sambil mendekap buku hariannya. Si anak berambut pirang mengangguk sambil lalu.

"Aksen bicaramu tidak seperti orang Inggris?" kata anak itu beberapa detik kemudian sambil memperhatikan Serena lekat-lekat.

"Jangan tidak sopan begitu!" desis Cat disebelah Serena, masih sensitif terhadap apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Cat... Dan, ya! Aku besar di New York, itu di Amerika..."

"Oh, itu tidak akan membawa masalah bagimu kukira, kau sudah cantik sekali..." kata anak pirang itu seolah menyebutkan fakta tak-terbantahkan.

Serena melirik Cat, berharap anak tadi tidak menyinggungnya lalu tertawa canggung dan sedikit tersanjung, kemudian berterimakasih.

"Aku Serena Van Der Woodsen, kelas dua. Ini temanku, Catelyn Tully, kelas tiga. Dan yang cowok itu, Neville Longbottom, kelas dua juga..."

Serena mengulurkan tangan pada anak berambut merah duluan, karena dia sejak tadi diam saja.

"Ginny Weasley..."

"Oh," kata Serena senang. "Kau adik perempuan Fred dan George? Maaf, aku lupa semua Weasley berambut merah...

Neville menyalami Ginny juga. Cat tidak bersalaman, dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu giliran si rambut pirang.

"Luna Lovegood," katanya.

"Nama yang bagus..." kata Serena jujur. "Kurasa aku pernah dengar nama seorang pengarang yang sama dengan namamu..."

"Itu Lovecraft, Ser. Pengarang cerita sastra seram di dunia Muggle-mu..." kata Cat membetulkan.

"Tapi ayahku penulis juga! Aku sudah bilang pada kakak bercacar ini..." seru Luna tiba-tiba dengan suara melengking, membuat Cat pasti stres lagi. Neville bahkan enggan bersalaman. "Ini majalahnya, kau boleh baca..."

"_The Quibbler_, ya? Oh, kau Lovegood katamu? Oh!" seru Cat seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" desis Serena, memegang majalah dengan hati-hati seolah berbahaya.

"Tidak... Hmm, kau mungkin mau membaca itu nanti... Sangat bagus dibaca saat- senggang..." gumam Cat.

"Oke," Serena menyetujui. Dia sudah agak pusing dengan buku-buku ataupun berkas.

Perjalanan menjadi lumayan ramai, karena mereka sekarang bisa bicara agak bebas. Neville membicarakan liburannya di suatu perkebunan sementara Serena menceritakan pantai. Berusaha dengan susah payah mengajak Cat yang cemberut, Ginny dan Luna dalam percakapan. Ginny masih diam saja dan kadang menjawab bila ditanya. Serena tidak pernah mengira adik perempuan dari Percy yang cerewet, Fred dan George ataupun Ron yang heboh ternyata sependiam ini. Sementara Luna menyeletuk tiba-tiba dengan apapun yang belum pernah didengar Serena. Serena yakin Snape belum pernah mengajarinya tentang Wracksput ataupun Nargle. Sedang tidak mau belajar hal-hal baru, Serena menanggapi teori Luna dengan senyum.

Troli makan siang tiba membuat Serena tersentak dan memikirkan apa yang dia lupakan. Kemudian dia teringat bahwa dia belum pernah membeli makan siang dari troli pada saat berangkat ke Hogwarts sebelumnya. Dulu Draco yang membelikannya di kompartemen rahasia itu...

Pikiran Serena melayang, memikirkan apakah Draco menunggunya di sana? Berusaha untuk menjelaskan tentang apapun yang terjadi di toko buku waktu itu? Serena bahkan belum berterimakasih atas hadiahnya. Kemudian dia melihat lorong kereta api yang ramai sesak oleh anak-anak. Malas untuk keluar. Lagipula dia mungkin akan mendapati kompartemen itu kosong. Mereka bukanlah anak kelas satu yang cemas lagi saat ini. Draco mungkin sama seperti Serena, sedang duduk di kompartemen penuh teman-temannya. Atau malah sama sekali lupa...

Melihat Cat begitu sedih dan Ginny yang tampaknya merogoh-rogoh blus-nya untuk mencari sesuatu, Serena memutuskan untuk membeli semua makanan masing-masing lima porsi. Cat masih harus dibujuk untuk makan cokelat, sementara Luna melotot lagi melihat makanan begitu banyak. Ginny tampak amat sangat malu... Serena tersadar, dia melihat baik Percy, Fred, George ataupun Ron bukanlah berasal dari keluarga berada, walaupun mereka sangat menonjol.

"Masih lama sampai ke Hogwarts. Ini makan cokelatku dulu... Galleon-mu mungkin jatuh atau apa..." kata Serena, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggungnya.

"Oh, aku sebenarnya membawa bekal..." kata Ginny pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa... Ini cokelat paling enak, tapi mungkin kau sudah sering makan, ya?"

Serena kehabisan kata-kata dan dia sepertinya lelah berbasa-basi, maka dia sangat lega ketika Ginny memakan habis kue dan permen, sama seperti yang lain. Mereka sedang bertukar kartu Cokelat Kodok ketika Fred dan George masuk kompartemen dan bergabung. Mereka malah memperparah keadaan dengan mengganggu adik mereka. Serena akhirnya harus mengusir Fred dan George yang pura-pura takut. Hermione Granger muncul setelah mereka, kemudian melihat Ginny dengan ekspresi lega. Wajah Hermione mengeras melihat Serena.

Hermione Granger, teman sekelas Serena di asramanya di Gryffindor, adalah anak paling pintar di kelas satu kemarin. Tampaknya dia membenci Serena karena suatu sebab. Serena tidak pernah mengerti mengapa. Padahal dia tampaknya tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah. Hermione bersahabat dengan anak paling populer di Hogwarts, Harry Potter, juga dengan Ron Weasley, kakak Ginny. Hermione juga anak kesayangan banyak guru. Cat pernah bilang sambil lalu bahwa Hermione sebetulnya mungkin baik hati. Tapi anak-anak pintar dan kutu buku seperti Hermione, bahkan Cat sendiri, selalu agak sebal pada anak yang agak cantik dan disukai banyak cowok seperti Serena. Serena memutar mata mendengar kata-kata Cat dan lebih memilih menghindari Hermione untuk kebaikannya. Karena terakhir kali mereka bertengkar malah membuat Serena tambah marah dan merasa kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau lihat Harry atau Ron?" tanyanya pada Ginny.

"Tidak, ada apa? Mereka hilang? Tadi Mum dan Dad juga mencari mereka..."

Hermione cemas sekali sampai rambutnya terlihat lebih mengembang dibanding biasanya. Serena mau tidak mau berpikir, dengan siapa Hermione akan duduk kalau tidak ada Harry atau Ron? Hampir semua anak tidak tahan kepada sifat Hermione yang ngebos dan kadang sok tahu.

"Mau kubantu mencarikan?" tawar Neville, untunglah, mengatakan hal yang tadinya Serena mau katakan.

"Tidak usah, tapi..."

"Mereka mungkin hanya ingin punya waktu berdua, kau tahu? Urusan laki-laki..." kata Cat dari sebelah Serena.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa?" desis Serena juga.

Cat mengangkat bahu, "Biasanya cowok begitu..."

Hermione kelihatannya agak tersinggung, "Baiklah, mungkin... Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Neville... Sebaiknya aku bicara pada Percy atau masinis, Ginny."

Lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Tapi Serena merasa agak enak saat itu, karena Luna juga tidak dianggap ada oleh Hermione.

"Kemana kau pikir perginya Harry dan kakakmu?" tanya Serena pada Ginny.

"Tidak tahu... Tapi mungkin bisa kemana saja. Sulit menemukan orang di kereta seramai ini..."

Ginny benar. Lorong kereta sekarang penuh oleh anak-anak yang berlarian. Beberapa anak laki-laki malah ada yang menghampiri kompartemen mereka, berusaha menyapa dan mengobrol dengan Serena. Serena menjadi kikuk luar biasa karena Cat terus duduk dipojokkan, menolak membantu. Ginny menunduk makin malu dan Neville tergencet. Luna terus menerus menatap Serena, membuatnya jengah. Maka ketika teman sekelas Serena, Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan datang menyapa, Serena melarang mereka kembali ke kompartemen agar tempat duduknya penuh. Mereka membicarakan Quidditch dan apakah ada kemungkinan Snape pensiun tahun ini. Sampai matahari mulai terbenam dan Percy menyuruh mereka semua berganti jubah sekolah.

Mereka turun di stasiun yang gelap ketika suara familiar terdengar, "Kelas satu, sini! Anak kelas satu, kemari!"

Raksasa itu adalah Hagrid yang membawa lentera sebesar kandang Jasper. Serena menghampiri Hagrid.

"Kau sudah kelas dua!" desis Cat. "Kita naik kereta bawang itu..."

Berdesakkan dan terhimpit beberapa koper, Serena melihat baik Ginny atau Luna sudah menghilang ke arah lentera. Serena mengikuti kepala Cat yang berkerudung ke ratusan kereta yang memang berbentuk bawang, agak mirip dalam gambar cerita Cinderella. Hanya saja alih-alih kuda putih, kereta itu ditarik oleh kuda-zombi yang berkulit hitam. Serena menghindari memandang mata kuda itu. Putih seperti susu, makin mengingatkannya pada hantu-hantu dalam film.

"Kuharap kuda kita tidak makan manusia..." desis Serena, bersyukur setidaknya ratusan murid juga naik kereta yang sama.

"Kuda apa?" tanya Cat.

"Kuda yang menarik kereta kita..."

"Oh, maksudmu Thestral? Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihat mereka... Eh, demi Merlin! Jangan sampai!" Cat menyilangkan lengannya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Neville. "Aku juga bisa melihatnya!"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Cat untuk menjelaskan. Tampaknya dia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Sementara itu, kastil Hogwarts sudah terlihat bersinar dari kejauhan.

"Yah, kuda itu bernama Thestral. Dan... dia hanya bisa terlihat oleh penyihir yang sudah pernah melihat... yah, kematian..."

Tampaknya baik Serena ataupun Neville telah kehilangan momen menyaksikan Hogwarts untuk yang pertama kalinya lewat jalur darat.

"Maaf, Ser... Aku mengingatkanmu lagi pada Ibumu..." kata Cat serba-salah.

"Siapa yang meninggal di keluargamu, Nev?"

Serena menyadari bahwa Neville sama sekali tidak pernah diantar kedua orang tuanya.

"Kakekku..." gumamnya lirih.

Kini hanya terdengar suara keretak batu yang terlindas roda.

"Aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Cat lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Cat... Aku pasti melewatkannya di buku satwa gaib dulu..." Serena menyebutkan buku kelas satunya dulu, sebagian untuk mencegah suaranya jadi pecah.

Dia bersandar ke jendela dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata putih itu. Berusaha menghapus kenangan tentang ibunya. Terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, dengan berbagai selang pembantu pernafasan, dan botol-botol kuno, yang sekarang disadari Serena adalah botol ramuan. Tapi baik racikan penyihir maupun alat medisnya Muggle tidak dapat mencegah kematian...

Serena ingat betul, karena kejadiannya tidaklah penuh kata-kata indah seperti 'pesan-pesan terakhir' dalam film-film yang pernah ditontonnya. Serena digendong oleh ayahnya saat menjenguk ibu yang sakit. Sudah beberapa minggu dia dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Ibunya terus-menerus terbatuk sampai Serena yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun pun menangis sedih. Seorang perawat menyuruh ayahnya keluar, khawatir Serena tertular. Dari batuk ibunya kini terpercik darah...

Serena bertambah histeris. Terutama karena beberapa dokter kini mulai berlarian ke bangsal tempal ibunya. Melakukan sesuatu. Serena berteriak kencang sekali, nyaris mencabut kulit kepala ayahnya. Dan sekarang Serena tahu alasan mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba menjerit dan menurunkannya. Mungkin dia melakukan sihir yang tidak disengaja lagi waktu itu. Yang jelas Serena berlari ke arah ibunya, menarik jas beberapa dokter, hanya untuk naik keatas tempat tidurnya, dan melihat mata ibunya.

Serena ingat betul jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, walaupun dia begitu kecil saat itu...

"Mum, bangun, _please_! MUM! BANGUN!"

Tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya... Ayahnya sudah menariknya dengan paksa, tidak peduli sakit yang dia rasakan, sihir Serena, pukulan-pukulan, atau jambakkan. Serena mungkin mendengar isak tangis ayahnya, getar dagunya, yang merambati seluruh tubuh kecil Serena.

Pintu kereta terbuka sendiri membawa angin sepoi yang menyadarkan Serena. Dia turun dengan linglung, mengabaikan perkataan Cat ataukah Neville yang menuntunnya? Mata putih itu memandangnya lagi. Serena tidak tahu persis, tapi dia kelihatannya sedang memaksakan kenangan akan kematian ibu Serena meresap ke kepalanya.

Dan dia menabrak seseorang...

Draco Malfoy adalah orang terakhir yang dia ingin tabrak saat ini. Terutama karena satu air mata jatuh di pipi Serena.

Tampang Draco, walau dalam gelap, terlihat kaget dan bingung. Tapi saat itu dia sedang bersama teman-temannya sehingga dia berusaha tidak mempedulikan Serena.

"Pakai mata kalau jalan, Longbottom!" serunya, kepada Neville disebelah Serena.

"Hati-hati kalau ngomong, Malfoy!" sentak Cat tidak mau kalah, mungkin masih merasa amat bersalah.

Tapi si cewek Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengejek mereka.

"Catelyn Tully, si jahe bercacar..." senandungnya riang mengacu pada rambut merah-senja Cat. "Awas hati-hati, jangan sampai tertular..."

Untunglah arus anak-anak kini mulai memadat dan mendorong mereka masuk aula sampai ke Aula Besar. Di situlah kesadaran Serena kembali.

"Cat, kau seharusnya duduk di meja Ravenclaw..." kata Serena saat mereka menghampiri meja-meja panjang.

"Ap-Apa? Oh, iya!"

Tapi tampaknya dia ragu dan takut...

"Dengar, Cat... Kau cantik sekali. Dan kau sudah sembuh! Mari kuturunkan selendangmu... Kau malah tampak mencolok..."

Serena membantu Cat menurunkan selendangnya. Cat tampak jauh dari cantik. Tapi matanya tetap biru cerah dengan wajah yang elok. Serena mencium kilat pipinya tanda persahabatan. Dan Cat berani duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Walaupun, Serena memperhatikan setelahnya, kursi di kanan dan kirinya kosong.

Beberapa kursi di depan Serena, Hermione sedang melaporkan pencarian Harry dan Ron-nya pada Percy, "Aku sudah bilang pada Hagrid dan Profesor McGonagall, langsung. Sekarang Profesor Snape sedang menunggu mereka..."

Serena sama sekali tidak iri pada kedua anak laki-laki itu karena ditunggui Snape.

Pintu besar mendadak terbuka lagi setelah beberapa menit yang ramai. Para murid yang tadi mengoceh kini sibuk berbisik memperhatikan anak-anak baru yang masuk. Profesor McGonagall, kepala asrama Gryffindor yang tua, kurus tapi tampak amat tegas, meletakkan topi seleksi. Serena menatapnya lekat-lekat, menyadari bahwa dia mungkin rindu.

Topi ini adalah topi penyihir ajaib yang mampu menyeleksi murid manapun agar ditempatkan diantara empat asrama. Serena memakainya juga kali pertama dia ke Hogwarts. Topi seleksi punya kemampuan membaca pikiran, yang sebenarnya menakutkan. Serena tidak pernah mengerti. Keluarga ibunya kabarnya adalah keturunan langsung Rowena Ravenclaw, pendiri asrama itu. Biasanya hal tersebut mengalir kedalam darah. Tapi mungkin dia tidak akan bisa secerdas Cat. Maka dia ditempatkan di Gryffindor. Walaupun tidak merasa gagah berani seperti Godric Gryffindor, mungkin si topi melihat sifat nekad dan kepala batunya.

Si topi mulai menyanyi,

"_Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tahu pikiranmu... _

_Wahai anak-anak Hogwarts, yang lama apalagi yang baru..._

_Hoggy warty, Hogwarts! Hoggy warty, Hogwarts!_

_Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu..._

_Pakailah aku... Aku akan lihat bakatmu... Dimana kau seharusnya ditempatkan..._

_Apakah kau akan di Slytherin? Bergabung dengan teman-temanmu yang ambisius? Salazar si lidah ular penyihir pintar, akan melakukan apapun demi yang dia inginkan..._

_Kau akan di Gryffindor? Penuh dengan sahabat setia layaknya Godric... Berani dan bersahaja itulah si singa Hogwarts..._

_Atau mungkin kau di Ravenclaw? Rowena yang anggun serta cerdas, si burung elang cantik membuat banyak orang tergagap-gagap..._

_Mungkin juga di Hufflepuff? Jangan remehkan Helga! Dialah sang penyatu ketiga yang lain. Si __musang__ yang hangat menjadi kesayangan semua orang karena selalu rendah hati..._

_Maka... Pakailah aku!_

Semua murid bertepuk keras. Si topi ternyata menyanyikan lagu yang berbeda dengan saat Serena diseleksi.

McGonagall memanggili murid-murid yang sepertinya memilih tenggelam dalam jubah mereka.

Beberapa orang ditempatkan di berbagai asrama. Tapi Colin Creevey jadi anak kelas satu pertama yang ditempatkan di Gryffindor. Serena yakin hari ini dia adalah magnet bagi anak-anak kelas satu. Karena Colin duduk disebelahnya. Segera saja dia melihat beberapa anak Slytherin di seberang menyeringai. Colin kecil dan tampak sangat aktif. Dia sedikit berbau susu ketika Serena ikut menyalaminya seperti Percy. Dia juga bertepuk heboh setiap kali anak-anak kelas satu lainnya ditempatkan.

Luna Lovegood maju dengan wajah menerawang, membuat Serena saling lirik dengan Neville. Si topi meneriakkan "RAVENCLAW" hanya beberapa detik setelah Luna memakai topinya. Beberapa anak Ravenclaw melongo, tidak menyangka. Serena berpikir Luna pastilah semacam Einstein, si ilmuwan dunia Muggle. Dia tidak terlihat pintar, tapi jenius sekali.

Luna duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Cat. Cat jelas sama sekali tidak suka. Sekarang dia berpikir bahwa semua orang akan menjauhinya.

"Itu menjelaskan tentang Nargle..." bisik Neville.

"Tentang Nargle..." Serena menyetujui.

Ada orang yang menyempil di kursi Neville sehingga membuat dia terlonjak. Ternyata Fred atau entah George. Dia selama ini ternyata menyelinap entah kemana dan baru kembali lagi.

"Ada kabar... Ternyata Ron dan Harry datang kemari dengan mobil Ford Anglia kami..." katanya berteriak di tengah gemuruh tepukan.

"APA?" teriak Hermione.

"Ya, itu menjelaskan mengapa mereka tidak ada di kereta tadi. Ternyata... Ron memang keturunan Weasley..."

"Mengapa mereka melakukannya?" tuntut Percy kali ini.

"Mereka bahkan tidak punya surat izin mengemudi, Fred. Atau itu kau, George?" kata Serena skeptis. "Dan pasti butuh waktu lebih dari sehari naik mobil..."

"Itu mobil terbang, Van Der Woodsen..." kata Hermione sinis, akhirnya mempedulikannya.

"APA?" seru Colin dari sebelah Serena. Colin berteriak saat McGonagall sedang memanggil seorang murid, sehingga suasana sedang hening. McGonagall melayangkan pandangan marah pada mereka yang beringsut berusaha mengecilkan diri.

Akhirnya Colin bertanya pada Serena, "Kau pernah naik mobil terbang? Dan siapakah Harry dan Ron itu? Pembalap?"

"Ng... Aku juga baru di dunia sihir..." gumam Serena rikuh.

Ginny Weasley dipanggil ketika barisan murid baru sudah sangat sedikit. Tangannya tampak kaku tanpa buku hariannya. Ginny maju dengan gugup dan gemetar. Sementara kakak-kakaknya kini memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"GRYFFINDOR!" teriak si topi dan Ginny berlari saat semua anak menepukinya. Serena menatap ke meja Slytherin. Tempat Draco dan Pansy, serta beberapa anak lain malah bersorak mengejek.

Dumbledore langsung berdiri ketika murid terakhir diseleksi. Jubahnya biru muda hari ini. Penuh dengan bordir bunga-bunga abstrak. Orang bisa saja menyangka itu adalah gaun wanita kalau saja Dumbledore tidak memakai gesper emas tempaan goblin. Janggutnya sama panjang dengan rambut putihnya. Topinya tinggi lancip. Dari sejauh ini, kacamata bulan separonya terlihat mengkilat. Dia merentangkan tangannya dengan gemulai. Tapi Serena yakin sekali, walaupun pakaian Dumbledore agak 'cantik', tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menghadang kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts! Murid-murid baru! Murid-murid lama! Dan izinkan aku menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman sebelum kalian disibukkan oleh makanan-makanan kami yang lezat! Pertama, Hutan Terlarang masih terlarang bagi murid-murid. Detensi akan diberikan kepada murid-murid yang memasuki hutan tanpa pengawasan guru..."

Baik Serena maupun Fred/George bergerak gelisah mendengar ini. Serena melirik pada meja Draco, yang langsung membuang muka.

"Seleksi Quidditch akan dilaksanakan sesuai dengan jadwal masing-masing Kapten. Kapten bisa langsung menghubungi Madam Hooch! Dan penjaga sekolah kita, Mr Filch, telah menambahkan beberapa daftar benda yang dilarang digunakan di koridor. Dia sangat menyarankan kalian membaca dan mematrinya dalam hati. Karena tahun ini, Mr Filch dan kucingnya tidak akan mengenal ampun... Terakhir, mari kuperkenalkan kepada kalian guru baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Serena tadinya tidak memperhatikan beberapa guru yang ada di meja guru. Karena semua perhatian tampaknya tertuju pada Dumbledore dan Hagrid yang besar. Tapi jubah cerah hijau toska itu tak pernah salah. Lockhart berdiri, disambut tepukan yang lebih meriah dibanding saat topi seleksi selesai menyanyi. Beberapa anak perempuan sampai berdiri agar bisa melihat Lockhart.

Serena menolak berapresiasi. Maka dia tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri saat melihat Hermione berjinjit-jinjit bersama teman sekelasnya yang lain, Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil, bertepuk dan mendesah dengan cengiran kagum.

"Apa?" tuntut Lavender saat Serena mengernyit memandangnya. "Dia penulis hebat..."

"Dan sangat tampan..." desah Parvati.

Hermione duduk lagi, tersenyum sendiri dan wajahnya merona.

"_Eugh..._" keluh Serena, Neville, Fred/George berbarengan.

Lockhart tampaknya akan senang sekali memberi sepatah-dua patah kata bagi penggemar/muridnya. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada orang yang menghadang Dumbledore. Maka dia hanya melipir ke sisi. Dumbledore menjentikkan jarinya dengan dramatis. Segera saja makanan berlimpah memberati meja panjang.

Colin berseru dengan heboh. Percy mengambilkan semua makanan untuk Ginny yang kelihatannya malu dilayani begitu. Serena menyadari semua kesedihannya tentang sang ibu tadi menguap ketika memasuki Hogwarts. Mereka benar... Hogwarts adalah rumahnya juga. Dan dia bersyukur ada banyak sihir yang mampu melenyapkan sebagian bebannya...

Serena sedang kekenyangan pizza jamur dan keju saat dia melihat Dumbledore dibisiki sesuatu oleh McGonagall. Berdua, mereka meninggalkan meja dan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Semua anak tampaknya berbisik melihat kejadian ini. Kemudian si kembar yang lain datang dari belakang Neville, menyambar kentang gorengnya.

"Harry dan Ron sedang disidang!" katanya. "Mereka mendaratkan Ford Anglia kami ke pohon Dedalu Perkasa..."

"APA?" seru Hermione pucat.

"Ya... Untung mereka tidak mati... Tapi si Dedalu Perkasa kan suka mengamuk pada apapun yang mendekatinya..."

"Dimana mereka?" tuntut Hermione.

"Kantor Snape..."

"Oh, tidak..."

"Itu keren!" seru Colin.

"Dengar... Dengar..." kata Fred/George menyetujui Colin.

"Aku akan memperingatkan mereka..." mulai Percy.

"Apa Perce? Dumbledore bahkan sudah turun tangan..."

Mereka semua dengan heboh bergosip tentang Harry dan Ron. Tapi Serena sudah terlalu mengantuk. Dia bahkan kesulitan memakan es krimya. Maka ketika kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang sangat dia rindukan (kata kunci Nyonya Gemuk tahun ini adalah, "Gelambir Kalkun!") dia tidak ikut Fred dan George menyiapkan pawai kecil-kecilan menyambut Harry dan Ron.

Dia menatap tempat tidur kelambunya, lalu pemandangan hitam kelam di luar jendela. Hanya sempat mencuci muka dan ganti piama, Serena jatuh tertidur saat menyentuh bantal...

.

.

.

Walaupun Hogwarts adalah sekolah terbaik yang pernah dimasukinya, Serena mengakui dia ingin bermalas-malasan satu hari lagi. Tapi musim panas akan berakhir. Suara bergedebuk di sebelah tempat tidurnya menandakan Hermione sudah memasukkan semua bukunya ke tas. Aroma parfum Parvati pun sudah menguar di kamar itu.

Serena menyelipkan bando pada rambut panjangnya sembari berjalan menuju aula besar. Aroma kopi, susu, dan roti panggang yang sedap membuat perutnya keroncongan lagi. Di meja Serena memberi tugas pada dirinya sendiri agar memberi tahu Doreah, peri-rumah Hogwarts sahabatnya, agar berhenti menyajikan makanan kesukaannya. Terlalu banyak keju tampaknya akan membuat otaknya tumpul.

Serena sedang menggerigiti apel ketika Harry dan Ron berjalan ke meja.

"Hai, Ser. Musim panasmu menyenangkan?" sapa Harry.

"Tidak seheboh kau tentu..." kata Serena. "Kudengar kau menumpahkan puding ke kepala seseorang. Dan kau," katanya kepada Ron, "Dipastikan sukses mendapat surat izin mengemudi..."

Baik Harry dan Ron tertawa. Hermione Granger, membaca _Vakansi dengan Vampir_ sambil sarapan di depan mereka, mendelik galak.

"Bukan ke kepala seseorang biasa, Ser. Hanya klien terbesar Pamanku..." kata Harry pura-pura sedih.

Serena memperhatikan Harry, si anak bertahan hidup yang terkenal. Draco pastilah sudah menyiramnya dengan jus labu kuning kalau dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Harry. Tahun kemarin, Draco berpendapat Harry telah mencuri kejayaannya. Karena dia mengalahkan Quirrell dan dielu-elukan bagai pahlawan sak sekolahan. Serena terkadang berpikir, kalau dia yang mengalahkan Quirrell, dan bukannya kabur, apakah hidupnya akan berubah saat ini? Setidaknya Hermione tidak akan terlalu membencinya...

Serena baru berpikir apakah sesungguhnya dia layak di Gryffindor karena lebih memilih kabur waktu itu bersama Draco ketika Neville menghampiri mereka dengan wajah gembira.

"Sudah waktunya pos datang... kurasa Nenek akan mengirim beberapa barang yang kulupakan."

Ratusan burung hantu memasuki aula, menjatuhkan berbagai surat dan bungkusan kepada murid-murid. Salah satu burung menjatuhkan bungkusan besar tak beraturan ke kepala Neville. Serena mengenali Jasper, yang menjatuhkan dua buah surat.

Serena melihat surat dengan tulisan cakar ayam Hagrid. Dia mengajak Serena menyirami labu ajaib untuk Halloween, Jumat sore nanti. Surat yang lain ternyata dari ayahnya.

_Aku benar-benar lupa kau berencana masuk tim Quidditch tahun ini. Pakailah cek sihir ini untuk membeli sapu barumu. Hati-hati bermainnya, Ser. Semoga kau lulus seleksi._

_Dengan cinta,_

_Dad._

Serena memperhatikan jumlah cek-nya yang mungkin cukup untuk membeli sapu terbang bagi seluruh tim. Sejauh ini, dia tidak pernah ada masalah dengan sapu pinjaman sekolah. Namanya Bintang Jatuh. Semua anak mengolok-oloknya. Tapi Serena merasa tidak punya kesulitan dengan sapu itu. Dia terbang sama cepat dengan yang lain, walaupun terkadang tersendat-sendat... Mungkin dia harus bertanya pada Angelina Johnson, Chaser Gryffindor, tentang sapu-sapu...

Jantungnya nyaris copot saat dia mendengar teriakan amat keras,

"...MENCURI MOBIL, AKU TIDAK AKAN KAGET KALAU MEREKA MENGELUARKANMU, TUNGGU SAMPAI AKU KETEMU KAU, PASTI KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR BAGAIMANA KAGET DAN CEMASNYA AYAHMU DAN AKU KETIKA MELIHAT MOBIL SUDAH TAK ADA..."

Ternyata datangnya dari surat berwarna merah yang melayang dihadapan Ron. Ron sudah merosot ke bawah kursinya. Baik Neville dan semua anak didekatnya menutup telinga. Teriakan, tampaknya dari Ibu Ron, itu berasal dari surat tersebut. Mengomeli Ron sampai puas beberapa detik selanjutnya.

Semua anak tertawa. Serena tersenyum, lalu mengingat kejadian tadi malam, tentang ibunya. Dia membayangkan apakah keadaannya akan demikian jika ibunya masih hidup. Selama ini, keluarganya memperlakukan Serena dengan lembut. Serena tidak bisa membayangkan ayahnya akan mengirimi surat-teriak seperti yang ibu Ron lakukan.

Di meja Slytherin, Draco tertawa paling keras. Dan Draco hanya berhenti ketika sesuatu kelihatan mengganggunya. Ternyata Serena sendirilah penyebabnya. Dia memandangi Draco dengan kening berkerut galak, yang disadarinya.

Tapi Serena tidak punya waktu untuk berandai-andai terus. Ada sapu terbang yang harus dipilihnya dan Profesor McGonagall sedang berkeliling meja untuk membagikan daftar pelajaran baru kelas dua. Neville tersenyum riang saat pelajaran pertamanya adalah Herbologi, favoritnya.

Saat meninggalkan meja, ada seseorang dibelakang Serena, ternyata Ginny.

"Maaf, aku belum tahu kelas Transfigurasi di mana..." katanya pelan.

Serena dengan bingung mencari anak kelas satu lain, tapi tidak menemukan karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka selain Colin Creevey. Jubah Ginny kelihatan kumal sekali dan dia masih memegangi buku hariannya, membuat Serena merasa sedih.

"Mari kuantarkan, kau... Nev, sediakan tempat..."

Tapi seseorang datang lagi menghampirinya. Ternyata Cat. Sekarang dia sudah tidak mengerudungi rambutnya tapi rambutnya diurai sampai menutupi mata.

"Kau bisa menemukan kelasmu sendiri, kan?" tanya Serena agak terlalu menyindir.

"Kau kan bilang akan memberikan buku-buku yang diberikan Ayahmu itu agar aku bisa meringkasnya..." bantah Cat. Tapi tampaknya dia hanya mencari alasan agar dapat berbicara dengan seseorang pagi ini. Tahun kemarin, Cat selalu bersama dengan kelompoknya di Ravenclaw, tapi saat ini tidak ada seorang pun berjalan bersamanya. Serena merasa sedih lagi, seolah teringat dirinya dulu...

"Oh, aku lupa! Biar nanti sore kuantarkan... Nah, Cat, kau pelajaran apa hari ini?"

Akhirnya Cat pergi ke kelas Mantranya berbarengan dengan Ginny.

Serena menyeberangi kebun sayur tempat rumah kaca berada dan melihat Dedalu Perkasa. Beberapa dahannya dibebat, mungkin terluka akibat ditabrak mobil Ron. Profesor Sprout, guru Herbologi mereka, berlumur tanah seperti biasanya, sementara rambutnya beterbangan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Serena tahu mengapa. Ada Gilderoy Lockhart yang rapi-jali di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Anak-anak...Baru saja menunjukkan kepada Profesor Sprout bagaimana mengobati Dedalu Perkasa! Tapi aku tak mau kalian mengira aku lebih pintar dari..."

Serena keburu menguap mendengar kata-kata Lockhart dan segera berjalan ke Rumah Kaca nomor tiga saat Profesor Sprout menyuruh mereka.

Di dalam, Serena bertemu dengan beberapa anak Hufflepuff yang tidak terlalu dia kenal. Serena berusaha tersenyum pada beberapa anak perempuan, tapi hanya dibalas oleh anak laki-lakinya. Dia menghentikan usahanya beramah-tamah dan berusaha fokus pada tanaman di pot yang berjajar.

Profesor Sprout membuka kelas tanpa basa-basi, "Kita akan mengganti pot Mandrake hari ini. Nah, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kegunaan Mandrake?"

Serena sama sekali lupa ataukah dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar bibinya bercerita tentang Mandrake? Serena menyikut Neville cepat-cepat, agar dia menjawab. Tapi Neville tampaknya terlalu takut menjawab dengan salah sehingga keduluan Hermione.

"Mandrake atau Mandragora, adalah restoratif atau obat penyembuh yang sangat manjur. Mandrake digunakan untuk mengembalikan orang yang sudah ditransfigurasi atau dikutuk ke wujudnya semula."

"Bagus sekali. Sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor," kata Profesor Sprout memberi angka Gryffindor yang pertama tahun ini. "Mandrake merupakan bahan paling penting bagi banyak obat penangkal racun,. Meskipun demikian, Mandrake juga bisa berbahaya. Siapa yang tahu kenapa?"

Hermione mengacungkan tangan lagi, "Jeritan Mandrake bisa berakibat fatal bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya."

"Persis. Dapat sepuluh angka lagi. Nah, Mandrake yang kita punya di sini masih muda sekali."

Dia menunjuk tanaman di pot yang bergerumbul hijau keunguan itu.

"Masing-masing ambil sepasang tutup telinga," katanya lagi.

Kehebohan terjadi ketika masing-masing berebut mengambil tutup telinga yang bukan merah jambu dan berbulu.

"Kalau kuminta dipakai, pastikan telinga kalian tertutup sepenuhnya. Kalau sudah aman untuk membuka penutup telinga, kuberi tanda dengan mengangkat ibu jari. Siap- pasang tutup telinga."

Semua anak memasang tutup telinga mereka kuat-kuat. Profesor Sprout memasang tutup telinganya dan menggulung lengan jubah, memegang erat salah satu tanaman dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

Serena terkesiap ketika alih-alih umbi, seorang bayi kecil muncul dari tanah. Daun-daun tumbuh di kepalanya. Kulitnya pucat kehijauan penuh bercak, mirip sekali umbi tawar. Kelihatan dari tampang dan mulutnya, tampaknya bayi itu sedang berteriak dan menangis.

Profesor Sprout segera mengambil pot yang lebih besar, mencemplungkan si Mandrake lalu menimbunnya dengan kompos hitam sampai tinggal terlihat gerumbulan daunnya lagi. Serena masih terpaku saat semua anak membuka tutup telinganya. Kegiatan Profesor Sprout tadi kelihatannya tidak berkeperi-bayian.

"Mengingat Mandrake kita masih semaian, jeritan mereka belum akan membunuh," katanya kalem. "Meskipun demikian, mereka akan membuat kalian pingsan selama beberapa jam, dan karena aku yakin tak seorang pun dari kalian mau ketinggalan hari pertama sekolah, pastikan tutup telinga kalian terpasang..."

"Empat anak satu nampan! Ada banyak persediaan pot di sini, komposnya dalam karung di sana itu. Hati-hati terhadap Tentakula Berbisa, dia sedang tumbuh gigi."

Serena mengikuti Neville mengambil satu pot dan menyiapkan kompos. Berkelompok dengan Neville di pelajaran Herbologi adalah pilihan yang amat tepat, tapi tidak termasuk pelajaran lainnya. Bergabung dengan mereka adalah dua orang Hufflepuff. Serena sudah sering melihat mereka, hanya tidak tahu namanya.

Anak lelaki gemuk itu memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Ernie Macmillan, dan ini temanku Hannah Abbott..." katanya sembari menunjuk anak perempuan berambut pirang. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Serena Van Der Woodsen," Dia tidak memperkenalkan diri pada Neville. "Cedric pernah bicara tentang kau... Dan matamu memang benar-benar hijau dan biru..."

Anak perempuan yang bernama Hannah itu mendecak tidak suka. Serena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cedric yang dimaksud pastilah adalah Cedric Diggory, pemain Quidditch dari Hufflepuff. Tahun kemarin Cat selalu menggoda Serena tentang dia.

"Hmm, ini Neville Longbottom," katanya gugup. "Kau ada di kelompok yang tepat..."

Syukurlah tutup telinga sudah diperintahkan dipakai oleh Profesor Sprout. Mereka segera bekerja sama untuk mencabut si Mandrake. Rasa kasihan Serena terhadap si Mandrake musnah sesegeranya tanaman-bayi itu ditarik dari tanah. Serena dengan bodohnya berusaha menenangkan Mandrake dengan membuat suara-suara seperti menenangkan bayi. Si Mandrake ternyata sudah aktif sekali menendang, mencakar, menggigit, dan mengecingi. Bagian depan baju Serena basah tak karuan. Neville segera menempelkan kompos dengan keras ke wajah si tanaman-bayi. Tampaknya dia pingsan sebentar, sehingga memudahkan untuk ditimbun. Profesor Sprout menepuk Neville, tanda penghargaan. Kelompok mereka jadi yang pertama selesai. Tapi Serena masih tetap harus buru-buru menahan Neville membuka tutup telinganya. Di kelompok lain, Mandrake-nya masih menjerit-jerit.

"Asyik, ya? Mandrake itu?" komentar Neville saat Serena mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang berbau pesing setelah pelajaran usai.

"Kau lupa tadi Sprout bilang Mandrake itu bahan ramuan. Aku punya firasat buruk Snape akan mendetensiku untuk merawat mereka. Lalu aku akan mati karena gendang telingaku pecah..."

Neville mendesah, "Janganlah semurung itu... Belum tentu kau akan didetensi..."

Tapi kata-kata Neville menghilang di tengah jalan.

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah Transfigurasi. Profesor McGonagall memberikan pelajaran yang lebih sulit dibandingkan mengubur Mandrake. Pada akhir pelajaran, hanya Hermione yang dapat mengubah kumbangnya menjadi kancing. Serena merasa dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, dia berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada si kumbang yang meloncat-loncat. Tapi lebih mudah menghindari asap keunguan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tongkat sihir Ron.

"Sial! Aku harusnya banyak berlatih liburan kemarin..." seru Serena.

"Bagaimana? Kau kan berlibur di daerah Muggle yang tidak diperbolehkan menyihir... Sudahlah, Ser. Aku pun tadi gagal, memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Hermione..." kata Neville.

Serena mengernyit melihat Neville. Dia tidak tahu harus kesal apa terhadap Neville. Fakta bahwa dia sekarang lebih bijak ataukah karena membandingkannya dengan Hermione.

"Uh, Malfoy mulai lagi..." kata Neville setelah mereka tiba di halaman.

Ada banyak anak berkerumun. Rupanya menonton Draco yang sedang mempermalukan Harry dan Ron.

"Ayo, semua antre!" seru Draco. "Harry Potter membagikan foto bertanda tangan..."

Rupanya anak kelas satu itu, Colin, sedang memegang kamera kuno besar. Tampaknya dia memang ingin memfoto Harry, yang pastinya sangat membangkitkan minat Colin yang cerewet.

"Iri?" kata Malfoy merespon kata-kata yang diteriakkan Colin padanya. "Kenapa aku mesti iri? Aku tidak mau punya bekas luka konyol di keningku, terima kasih deh. Menurutku kepala yang terbelah tidak membuat kita istimewa."

"Menyebalkan kau, Mafoy," seru Ron jengkel.

"Hati-hati, Weasley," ejek Malfoy. "Jangan sampai bikin kesulitan lagi, nanti terpaksa ibumu datang untuk menjemputmu dari sekolah," Draco menirukan suara surat Ron, _"Kalau sekali lagi kau melanggar..."_

Segerombolan anak Slytherin sekarang tertawa-tawa mendukung Draco.

"Oh, tidak! Dia memang mirip sekali dengan Monica Rhodes! Teman Muggle-ku dulu yang kusihir jadi bersuara kodok..." seru Serena sebal.

"Kupikir Monica-mu akan terlihat lebih lembut dan berperasaan dibandingkan Malfoy..." kata Neville.

"Ada apa ini, ada apa ini?" seru suara di belakang Serena.

Ternyata Gilderoy Lockhart, datang untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari anak paling tidak berperasaan se-Hogwarts. Serena memutar mata, memilih pergi dari kerumunan. Di kelas, ketika semua murid sudah duduk, Lockhart masuk dan berdeham keras meminta perhatian. Dia menjangkau _Tamasya dengan Troll_ punya Neville dan mengangkatnya ke depan kelas.

"Aku," katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan ikut mengedip, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Kelas Ketiga, Anggota Kehormatan Liga Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan lima kali memenangkan kontes Senyum-Paling-Menawan _Witch Weekly_-tapi aku tidak bicara tentang itu. Aku tidak mengusir _Banshee_ si hantu perempuan dengan _tersenyum_ kepadanya!"

Sebenarnya itu lelucon yang cukup baik untuk mencairkan suasana kalau saja tidak datang dari Lockhart. Hanya beberapa anak yang tersenyum sopan, sementara Serena merengut.

"Kulihat kalian sudah membeli satu set lengkap bukuku- bagus. Kupikir hari ini kita akan mulai dengan kuis kecil. Tak perlu khawatir-cuma mengecek sejauh mana kalian sudah membacanya, berapa banyak yang sudah kalian serap..."

Serena langsung terjaga ketika mendengar kata 'kuis'. Walaupun lumayan suka membaca buku petualangan sihir, Serena langsung mengantuk ketika pertama membaca _Aku yang Ajaib_, karena kelihatannya buku itu banyak pamer.

Mereka mulai ketika Lockhart selesai membagi kertas ulangan.

Serena membaca dengan bingung nomor pertama,

_Apa warna favorit Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_Apa ambisi Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_Apa menurut pendapatmu, prestasi terbesar Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_Apa yang membuat Gilderoy Lockhart memutuskan untuk berpetualang keluar rumah?_

_Siapa sajakah pembantu setia Gilderoy Lockhart saat dia pergi untuk mencari Yeti?_

Begitu terus sampai soal nomor lima puluh empat. Serena menjawabnya dengan mengarang bebas, persis seperti saat dia mengerjakan soal-soal nomor akhir di kuis Sejarah Sihir.

Setengah jam kemudian, Lockhart terus saja berdecak ketika memeriksa kuis mereka, "Hampir tidak ada yang ingat bahwa warna favoritku ungu. Kusebutkan dalam _Yakin dengan Yeti_. Beberapa dari kalian perlu membaca _Mengembara dengan Manusia Serigala_ lebih teliti, jelas-jelas kusebutkan di bab dua belas bahwa hadiah ulang tahun yang ideal bagiku adalah harmoni di antara penyihir dan orang-orang non-penyihir-meskipun aku tak akan menolak sebotol besar Wiski-Api Tua Ogden!"

Sekali lagi dia mengedip nakal. Kening Serena terasa semakin berkerut sementara Neville bengong. Seamus dan Dean, yang duduk sejajaran dia, sampai terguncang menahan tawa.

"... tetapi Miss Hermione Granger tahu bahwa ambisi rahasiaku adalah membersihkan dunia dari kejahatan dan memasarkan rangkaian produk perawatan rambutku sendiri-anak pintar! Bahkan, betul semua! Yang mana Miss Hermione Granger?"

Serena tidak repot-repot untuk menengok ke belakang walaupun dia penasaran akan ekspresi Hermione. Lockhart memberinya sepuluh angka. Dan segera mengangkat sangkar burung besar tanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Sekarang- awas! Tugaskulah mempersenjatai kalian untuk menghadapi makhluk-makhluk paling mengerikan yang dikenal di dunia sihir! Kalian mungkin akan menghadapi ketakutan terbesar kalian di ruangan ini. Asal tahu saja, malapetaka tak akan menimpa kalian selama aku di sini. Yang kuminta hanyalah kalian tetap tenang."

Serena bisa merasakan seluruh kelas sedang menahan nafas dan memperhatikan sangkar terselubung itu. Sangkar bergerak-gerak seirama dengan Neville yang gemetar ketakutan. Seamus dan Dean berhenti terkikik. Serena hanya berharap isi sangkar itu bukan ulat atau cacing hidup yang dibencinya.

Lockhart meminta mereka untuk tidak menjerit karena bisa memprovokasi si makhluk. Lalu dia menyingkap selubungnya.

"Ya," katanya dramatis. _"Pixie Cornwall yang baru ditangkap."_

Seamus, berasal dari keluarga penyihir, yang pasti tahu banyak, mendengus tertawa sehingga membuat Lockhart agak tersinggung.

"Ya?" dia tetap tersenyum.

"Eh, mereka tidak-mereka tidak begitu-berbahaya, kan?" tanya Seamus gugup.

"Jangan begitu yakin!" kata Lockhart menggoyangkan jari pada Seamus, "Mereka bisa jadi makhluk pembinasa yang sangat licik!"

Ada puluhan _pixie-pixie_ di sangkar itu. Warnanya biru elektrik, tingginya mungkin dua puluh senti, dengan wajah runcing dan suara melengking tinggi sehingga terdengar seperti burung yang berisik. Mereka menggoyang-goyang jeruji sangkar, jelas benci dikurung. Beberapa _pixie_ mulai mengernyitkan muka mereka pada Serena.

"Baiklah," kata Lockhart. "Kita lihat bisa kalian apakan mereka!" Dan dibukanya sangkar itu.

"Tung-" Tapi seruan Serena terpotong. Dengan refleks dia memukul satu _pixie_ yang mengarah ke wajahnya dengan buku seperti memukul bola tenis.

_Pixie-pixie_ lainnya menyebar ke seluruh kelas seperti petasan hidup. Serena tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Lockhart karena terlalu sibuk dengan _pixie-pixie_ yang kini berusaha menaiki bahunya.

"Neville!" teriak Serena ketika dua _pixie _menjewer telinga Neville dan mengangkatnya keatas. Tapi suaranya pecah ketika _pixie _sialan itu menyemprot wajahnya dengan tinta. Serena meludah berusaha mencegah tinta itu masuk mulutnya, sementara tetap menggunakan buku _Aku yang Ajaib_ untuk memukul _pixie-pixie_. Setelah bisa melihat lagi, kelas telah hancur berantakan sementara semua anak berlomba untuk menginjaki dan menebas si _pixie_ seperti yang Serena lakukan. Serena menoleh keatas dan mendapati Neville tergantung di kandil besar di tengah ruangan.

Akhirnya kandil berderak patah sebelum Serena menyiksa _pixie_ kedua dengan sapu.

"Kenapa harus selalu _aku_?" keluh Neville kesakitan saat Serena membantunya bangun.

"Keluar… Lapor McGonagall, guru gila dia... _argh_!"

Bel berbunyi tapi beberapa _pixie _masih menjambak rambut Serena. Neville menariknya keluar.

"Aku tahu kalau Lockhart itu pembawa sial!" umpat Serena tertahan diantara rambut-rambut kusutnya.

"Sssstttt… Kau bisa didetensi nanti," kata Neville mengingatkan sambil meratapi punggungnya yang sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli, ADUH!"

Salah satu _pixie_ kini menjewer telinganya dan Serena selamat dari percobaan mereka menggantung Serena juga di kandil karena suara melamun…

"Kalian tahu? Dulu Troll takut sinar matahari. Katanya itu akan membuat mereka jadi batu. Padahal, itu karena mereka malas bangun pagi. Karena mulut mereka bau! Saking baunya, merekalah yang sebenarnya menyebabkan teman-teman mereka mati mematung... Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersih..."

Itu adalah cerita paling aneh yang pernah di dengar Serena. Tapi kini para _pixie_ sudah berhenti menariki rambutnya.

Suara melamun itu bicara lagi,

"Dulu mereka pernah bertengkar tentang cara memasak salah seorang manusia. Si manusia bilang dia mempunyai bakteri di tubuhnya, lalu si Troll yang takut tertular membiarkannya pergi. Si manusia menyebarkan ini pada seluruh penduduk desa sampai akhirnya mereka tidak pernah jadi korban. Para Troll kelaparan setengah mati walaupun mereka kini wangi dan bersih... Salah seorang penyihir yang baik merasa kasihan, sehingga dia merubah si Troll jadi pemakan tumbuhan. Tapi para manusia kini selalu mengeluh karena pohon-pohon buah mereka habis di makan. Suatu hari mereka menempati sarang ular di tiap pohon. Troll pun mencicipi darah segar lagi! Mereka kini menjadi pemakan daging lagi, hanya saja daging binatang, syukurlah... Dan menggunakan pohon-pohon sebagai bahan pembuat pentungan. Troll tetap bau ditambah lagi beringus..."

Serena sama sekali tidak mau mendengar asal muasal Troll. Dia sudah pernah hampir menghadapinya dan tidak mau ketemu lagi. Tapi kini terdengar ringkikan dari rambut Serena.

"Cornelius Fudge, Menteri Sihir saat ini, suka sekali lemon. Kabarnya dia selalu berpakaian kuning limau juga. Topi khasnya hijau limau. Itu karena dia tidak bisa menghilangkan kegetiran hidupnya yang 'asam'. Anggota _The Weird Sisters_ ada yang pernah terjatuh di panggung saat konser dengan sepatu hak lima puluh senti... Aku sih lebih merasa aman memakai tangga saja..."

Kemudian terdengar para _pixie_ terkekeh. Serena terkejut makhluk itu lebih bisa memahami maksud perkataan manusia dibanding Mandrake. Kemudian, pelan-pelan sekali, Serena menyibak rambutnya.

Luna Lovegood ada dihadapannya, dengan jubah seragam Ravenclaw yang birunya hampir senada _pixie-pixie_, yang kini bertengger di bahu Luna.

"_Pixie_ suka lelucon kau tahu?" katanya lagi pada Serena dan Neville yang bengong. "Newt Scamander kadang-kadang benar akan suatu hal… Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya? Anaknya ada dikelasku… Dia mulai menyembunyikan sepatuku setiap kali aku menentang isi buku Ayahnya…"

"Ah…" kata Serena sambil meluruskan lagi rambutnya, dia bingung kapan Luna menyampaikan lelucon konyol, kedengarannya seperti cerita acak yang asal jadi. "Dia… hmm… Salamander itu tidak bisa menerima kritik…" gumam Serena cepat-cepat, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku pikir juga begitu… Dan _Salamander_ rasanya julukan yang lucu... Dia memanggilku _Loony_, kau tahu?" katanya lagi sambil melamun. "Yah, ayo kita main, _Pixiple-pixilius_… Mau dengan cerita tentang asal mula hantu yang terjebak di rumah badut?"

Luna meninggalkan mereka yang masih terbengong-bengong, sampai Neville akhirnya bicara.

"Dia menakutkan…"

"Tapi lumayan keren…" kata Serena sambil menyeka tinta dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Serena sudah menyadari sejak hari pertama dia masuk kelas dua, bahwa cepat atau lambat, dia harus menghadiri kelas Ramuan Snape. Tapi suasana balas dendam Snape terpaku pada Harry. Snape bahkan tidak mengacuhkan Neville yang mengkerut disebelahnya.

Serena lega karena sampai bel berbunyi Snape tidak mencari-cari kesalahannya, walaupun telah mengurangi dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor dalam satu pertemuan saja. Serena merebus Ramuan Merica-Mujarab sama persis sampai ke titik koma menurut buku. Saking seriusnya, dia bahkan tidak sempat memedulikan Draco, yang menekan Harry dengan bergaya heboh seperti Colin.

Dipenghujung kelas, Serena aneh sendiri karena ramuannya tidak berwarna abu bening seperti yang digambarkan buku. Tapi yang lainnya toh sama saja. Kecuali mungkin Hermione yang terlihat amat puas.

"Nah, Miss Van Der Woodsen, aku tidak tahu kau sekarang menjadi kutu buku seperti Hermione Granger..."

Serena menumpahkan ampas dari kualinya ketika Snape tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya.

"M-Maaf, Sir?"

"Mengikuti intruksi buku, membuatku mati bosan. Apa inti Ramuan, Miss? Kalau bukunya kuubah karena aku iseng, kau mungkin akan membuat peminumnya mati... Kau harusnya tahu ada yang salah dan mengulang ketika hasil akhirmu begitu menyedihkan..."

"Tapi dulu kan, Anda..."

"Yang jelas kau masih harus banyak belajar! Aku akan bicara pada Profesor McGonagall tentang ketinggalanmu. Kau bisa hadir seperti biasa, malam sebelum kelas dimulai, untuk meyiapkan ramuan anak kelas dua... Dan mungkin keperluan ramuan untuk rumah sakit…"

Snape tidak menyebut detensi atau mengurangi nilai Gryffindor, yang sama sekali tidak seperti dia. Tapi tetap saja desiran jubahnya dan tampang galaknya yang berminyak itu membuat lutut Serena lemas. Merasa bosan ditekan terus-menerus, hari itu juga Serena menghadap McGonagall sebelum keduluan Snape.

"Dia tidak bisa semena-mena begitu, Mam! Aku sudah memilih kegiatanku sendiri. Dan itu bukanlah berusaha membetuk Klub Ramuan. _Uh..._ Saya bahkan tidak mau jadi ahli Ramuan!"

Emosi Serena menggelegak mengingat kembali buku dan arsip kerja ayahnya yang masih ada di Cat. Bahkan belum tersentuh oleh Serena sendiri.

Profesor McGonagall, yang tidak suka muridnya mendramatisir suasana, mengernyit.

"Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa Profesor Snape mendetensimu karena dia percaya padamu? Butuh bantuanmu? Dia merasa cocok denganmu, padahal, yah... dia bukanlah orang yang mudah disenangkan. Tapi dia memilih anak Gryffindor mengatasi persiapan kelasnya..." jelas McGonagall kritis.

"Hmm, tidak."

"Profesor Snape telah memintamu secara khusus, Miss Van Der Woodsen. Kau jangan menganggap ini detensi…"

"Tapi…"

"Anggap saja pelajaran tambahan,"

"Saya tidak…"

"Aku akan merekomendasikanmu sebagai Chaser baru Gryffindor setelah lulusnya Alicia Spinnet."

"Tapi saya- _Apa?_ Anda akan apa?"

McGonagall menipiskan lagi mulutnya, tapi ada tanda di matanya bahwa dia menikmati semua ini.

"Aku akan merekomendasikanmu sebagai Chaser baru Gryffindor setelah lulusnya Alicia Spinnet. Gryffindor bisa menghemat waktu seleksi. Aku melihatmu terbang dan kau ternyata punya bakat. Aku merekomendasikan Potter tahun kemarin. Kepala Sekolah akan setuju juga…"

"Dumb- Maksudku Kepala Sekolah. Dan-" Serena kehilangan kata-kata. "Anda serius?"

"Ya. Maka bagilah waktumu yang benar antara belajar, Quidditch, dan membantu kelas Ramuan. Kau akan sangat sibuk. Maka berhentilah mengeluh…"

Serena keluar dari kantor McGonagall tanpa protes satu katapun lagi.

.

.

.

Profesor McGonagall telah membuat Jumat sore Serena menjadi lebih indah. Dia segera mengunjungi Hagrid setelah kelas selesai. Neville tidak ikut. Dia berkata dia letih sekali. Padahal Hagrid hanya akan memperlihatkan labu raksasa, bukannya centaurus galak yang pernah mereka temui di Hutan Terlarang.

Hagrid sedang menyirami labu-labu raksasa dengan payung merah jambunya. Serena menghampirinya dari belakang bermaksud mengagetkan. Hagrid terlonjak dan berteriak, yang sangat tidak pantas bagi pria sebesar dia.

"Demi Merlin! Kau hampir membuatku mati!"

"Tapi aku hanya bercanda-"

Serena merasa kejutannya tidak menggembirakan Hagrid. Dia bahkan sepertinya takut akan sesuatu. Payungnya kini mengeluarkan air tanpa terkendali.

Setelah beberapa detik yang panik, Hagrid akhirnya berhasil menghentikannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali lagi mengagetkan aku begitu…" katanya lagi.

"Maaf… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau…" Serena menjadi gugup.

"Ah, sudahlah, sudahlah!" kata Hagrid, menepuk punggung Serena sampai dia jatuh berlutut. "Aku tadi keasyikan, sampai… Nah, coba lihat ini? Tumbuh besar untuk Halloween!"

Hagrid berkeliling pondoknya yang kini dipenuhi labu dan ayam. Dia menerangkan dengan asyik tentang bagaimana dia akan mengukir labunya agar bisa diduduki anak-anak saat pesta. Serena belum pernah duduk didalam labu sebelumnya, berharap dia tidak akan berbau seperti jus labu kuning. Kemudian dengan asyik Hagrid menerangkan tentang cara menanamnya dan berlanjut pada topik favoritnya, binatang-binatang buas.

"Kau harus ambil Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib untuk pelajaran kelas tiga. Mereka akan suruh kau pilih beberapa..." kata Hagrid sambil membalik-balik rumput.

Berdiskusi dengan Hagrid tentang pilihan mata pelajaran adalah hal terakhir yang diharapkan Serena. Sebenarnya hal itu wajar, karena Hagrid pastilah lebih berpengalaman di Hogwarts.

"Tampaknya semua orang menyuruhku mengambil atau belajar ini-itu..." kata Serena agak cemberut.

Hagrid menyadari dengan cepat reaksi Serena, "Tidak bermaksud perintah-perintah, Ser... Maaf. Siapalah aku ini!" serunya tak enak. "Tapi kalau kau mau ketemu _unicorn_ atau kaum _mermish_. Yah, aku hanya..."

"Oh, maaf!" kata Serena kikuk lagi. "Bukan begitu maksudku... Aku hanya, yah... ternyata banyak sekali yang harus kukerjakan. Tapi Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib pasti lebih asik dibanding Sejarah Sihir..."

"Ya, pasti. Aku tidak ambil kelas itu dulu."

"Kenapa? Mereka menghapusnya dari silabus?"

"Aku dikeluarkan sebelum sempat pilih..."

"APA?"

Serena kaget sekali sampai ayam-ayam disekitarnya berkuak gelisah dan mematuk-matuk.

"Kau tak tahu? Semua sudah. Aku tak boleh pakai sihir. Tapi, yah, Dumbledore memberi keringanan dalam payung... Karena itu aku kaget..."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu!" potong Serena, merasa wajahnya panas.

Serena merasa _shock_ berat mendengar ini. Memang gaya bicara Hagrid sama dengan tulisannya yang acak-acakan. Tapi Serena selalu menganggap bahwa itu adalah bawaannya sedari kecil. Seperti Serena yang berlogat Amerika dan selalu terdengar seperti orang kumur-kumur. Inilah mungkin yang membuat Draco menganggap Hagrid sebagai raksasa liar dan dengan senang hati mengejek Hagrid kapanpun.

Serena bingung antara ingin mengetahui mengapa Hagrid dikeluarkan ataukah hal itu malah akan membawa kenangan buruk bagi sahabatnya itu? Untunglah, Hagrid segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah mau gelap! Nah, Ser, kau mau ke kastil sendiri atau kuantar? Nanti ada yang tak suka kau kalau dekat-dekat aku..."

.

.

.

Serena memutuskan untuk ke kembali ke kastil sendiri dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Lagipula tampaknya Hagrid masih banyak kerjaan. Dia terlalu malu karena selama setahun kemarin bahkan tidak tahu, atau tidak peduli? Merasakan pahitnya tidak punya teman, Serena memutuskan akan lebih perhatian lagi...

Serena melanjutkan berjalan dengan tangan dimasukkan dalam-dalam ke jubah, menyenandungkan lagu sedih grup musik Muggle yang tidak bisa dia hapus dari kepalanya. Ketika ada orang lain berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, Ginny!" sapa Serena, mengenali rambut merah dan buku yang dipeluknya.

Setelah mereka berdekatan, ada yang tidak biasa dari Ginny, menurut pendapat Serena. Walaupun Ginny kelihatannya agak pemalu, seharusnya dia tidak menatap Serena dengan cara yang, aneh…

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Serena lagi, ingat janjinya untuk perhatian.

Ginny kelihatannya normal lagi karena wajahnya memerah, tampak malu. Tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa dan segera berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Serena.

Serena menatap langkah canggung Ginny, yang hampir mirip cara jalannya, dan merenungkan betapa sulitnya berbaur dengan orang-orang.

.

.

.


	4. Ch 4 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**** And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**The Two-Tale Heart 2**

**IV**

DRACO

Tujuh sapu terbang baru merk Nimbus 2001 itu dipesan khusus berwarna hijau, warna tim Quidditch Slytherin. Hanya benda itulah yang mampu membuat Draco amat bahagia saat ini. Dia sampai tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Tentu saja dia kaget sendiri saat Serena Van Der Woodsen menangis tepat saat dia bertemu lagi dengan anak itu di halaman sekolah. Tapi Draco merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kejadian di toko buku _Flourish and Blotts_ milik Serena itu sama sekali bukan salahnya maupun ayahnya.

Itu salah si Arthur Weasley itu, kan?

Dan salah si Muggle pengawal Serena tersebut, yang berani-beraninya menghadang ayahnya.

Ekspresi enam anggota Quidditch lainnya, termasuk si Marc, membuat Draco lupa sama sekali akan rasa tidak enaknya kemarin. Dia merasa menjadi sayang lagi pada ayahnya.

"Selamat datang di tim, Draco..." kata Marcus Flint, sang kapten Slytherin, menyalami Draco tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Nimbus 2001 yang agak besar dan ada pernis peraknya, cocok untuk kapten.

"Tunggu," kata Marc tidak terima, "Kita bahkan belum melakukan seleksi..."

"Lupakan seleksi dan berterimakasih-lah pada Draco dan ayahnya yang murah hati. Kita harus mencoba kecepatan sapu baru ini dan memamerkannya pada semua murid... Wood akan mati berdiri..."

Semua anggota bersorak dan segera berebut Nimbus. Draco menikmati ekspresi Marc, setengah kagum setengah gengsi. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Ayo, Draco! Siapkan seragam barumu! Kita latihan besok pagi-pagi sekali..." putus Flint.

"Besok pagi? Oh, aku mengerti..." kata Draco terkekeh-kekeh.

Pagi harinya mereka sarapan di Aula Besar sambil bercanda dan bersenang-senang. Mereka sengaja terlambat ke lapangan karena tahu sudah ada tim lain yang ada di sana sejak subuh.

Draco membiarkan Flint mendramatisir suasana. Kelompok Marc terlihat hanya setengah hati, tapi juga ingin memamerkan sapu baru mereka.

Di atas mereka, kelebatan pemain berjubah merah sedang di tengah latihan, kaget melihat kedatangan Draco dan yang lain.

Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, terbang dengan cepat lalu mendarat dengan kasar, diikuti si kembar Weasley dan Potter. Segera saja semua anggota berhenti terbang.

"Flint!" seru Wood gusar, "Ini waktu latihan kami! Kami khusus bangun pagi! Kalian menyingkir dulu!"

"Ada banyak tempat untuk kita semua, Wood," kata Flint santai.

"Tapi aku sudah pesan lapangan!"

"Ah, tapi aku bawa surat khusus dengan tanda tangan Profesor Snape…" Flint membacakan surat dari Snape yang berisi mereka perlu latihan hari ini untuk Draco.

"Kalian punya Seeker baru? Mana?" tanya Wood penasaran.

Draco maju setelah teman-temannya minggir untuk memberikan jalan. Tampang Potter dan yang lainnya saat melihatnya sungguh tak tergantikan.

"Bukankah kau anak Lucius Malfoy?" kata salah satu dari si kembar dengan benci.

"Lucu juga kau menyebut-nyebut ayah Draco. Biar kutunjukkan kepada kalian hadiah yang dengan murah hati diberikannya kepada tim Slytherin…"

Mereka menunjukkan Nimbus-Nimbus 2001 mereka yang keren.

"Model paling akhir. Baru keluar tahun lalu. Jauh lebih unggul dari seri Nimbus 2000. Sedangkan Sapu-Bersih yang tua," Flint mengangguk pada sapu si kembar, "Paling cocok untuk menyapu lantai…"

Draco sangat menikmati keheningan yang menampar wajah tim Gryffindor.

"Oh, lihat," seru Flint, "Penyerbuan lapangan."

Weasley dan Granger menyeberangi lapangan berumput, jelas datang untuk mengetahui ada apa.

"Dan apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Weasley dengan tidak sopan kepada Draco.

"Aku Seeker baru Slytherin, Weasley. Semua sedang mengagumi sapu baru tim kami yang dibelikan ayahku…"

Draco bukanlah anak kesayangan Dumbledore yang membelikan Potter sapu baru tahun kemarin. Tapi setidaknya dia punya ayah yang kaya dibandingkan Dumbledore. Puas rasanya menyombongkan diri saat ini. Terutama karena Weasley kini menganga melihatnya, menambah ekspresi bodohnya.

"Bagus, kan? Tapi mungkin tim Gryffindor bisa mengumpulkan emas dan membeli sapu baru juga. Kau bisa melelang Sapu Bersih Lima. Kurasa ada museum yang mau menawarnya."

Tim Slytherin tertawa terbahak.

"Paling tidak, tak seorang pun anggota tim Gryffindor yang harus menyuap untuk masuk," celetuk si Granger, "Mereka dipilih karena memang mampu…"

Draco merasa wajahnya panas, "Tak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Darah-lumpur kotor…"

Efeknya bahkan lebih luar biasa dibanding ocehan pedas si Granger. Anak-anak perempuan di tim Gryffindor terkesiap dan mengata-ngatai Draco. Kemudian Weasley dan si kembar, memang turunan ayah mereka yang kasar, merangsek maju untuk menghajar Draco. Untung Flint melindunginya.

Tapi Weasley menemukan celah dari tangan Flint dan menodongkan tongkatnya ke muka Draco. Ledakan dan seberkas cahaya hijau meluncur. Tapi bukan menuju Draco, melainkan keluar dari sisi tongkat yang salah dan menyambar perut Weasley sendiri.

Draco masih kaget saat Weasley terjengkang. Dia bersendawa keras, lalu memuntahkan siput-siput menjijikkan.

Draco lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa sepuas itu. Air mata mengambang di matanya dan dia pun membungkuk memukul-mukul tanah. Tak ada satu pun dari tim Gryffindor sendiri yang mau membantu Weasley saking jijiknya. Collin Creevey, si penguntit Potter, turun dari tribun, menghampiri kerumunan dan segera berkicau pada Potter.

Lelah tertawa membungkuk, Draco berdiri lagi sambil mendongak menghapus air mata. Dari menara lantai tertinggi, ada seseorang yang terjun...

Dia hampir berteriak ketika disadarinya orang itu membawa sapu terbang dan menaikinya. Terbang dari jendela kastil sebenarnya adalah perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak sopan dan nekad, menurut pendapat Draco. Bagaimana kalau sapunya rusak dan ternyata tidak bisa terbang? Atau seorang guru akan mati kaget karena mengira ada anak bunuh diri?

Lalu anak tersebut mendekat ke kerumunan dan memanggil-manggil.

Draco seharusnya sudah menduga itu Serena. Siapa lagi cewek tidak sopan yang dia kenal? Hanya saja Serena sudah memakai jubah latihan Quidditch asli seperti Draco, dan bukannya rompi ungu tanda cadangan...

"Wood! Maaf, maaf! McGonagall ternyata sedang kena flu! Aku tadi mondar-mandir di depan pintunya, takut kena marah kalau membangunkan..." katanya sembari turun dengan mulus dari sapu, wajahnya merah terselomot angin, kepangnya berantakan lagi. "Aku tidak percaya _McGonagall_ lupa memberi surat rekomendasinya, kurasa dia sakit lumayan parah, sih... lalu..."

Suaranya terpotong muntahan siput Weasley. Serena kemudian menyadari ada Draco dan timnya, serta Colin Creevey, si Granger serta Weasley.

"Hmm, apakah kita akan latih-tanding?" tanyanya melihat Draco sekilas sambil mengernyit memandang siput Weasley. "Dan kenapa Ron?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa!" potong Granger sensitif. "Ayo, Harry, sebaiknya kita bawa..."

"Lebih baik kita membawanya ke pondok Hagrid, yang paling dekat..." kata si Potter.

Flint dan beberapa anak belum berhenti tertawa saat Potter dan Granger memapah Weasley. Tapi Wood tampaknya tidak peduli dia kehilangan Seeker untuk berlatih hari itu. Dia tetap berdiri tegak mempertahankan lapangan.

"Kami yang sudah pesan duluan. Serena juga butuh latihan karena dia Chaser baru kami!" kata Wood.

Beberapa anggota tim Draco, terutama Marc, tampaknya menyambut kabar ini dengan gembira.

"Wow, kau akan membuat pertandingan ini sulit, Sayang..." kata Marc menggombal.

"Aku akan meminjamkan Nimbus-ku sekali-kali asal kau berkencan denganku sekali-kali..." kata Adrian Pucey, si Chaser Slytherin.

Baik Serena dan si kembar Weasley menyipitkan mata tanda tak suka. Draco kelepasan ngomong lagi, "Itu sapu-Ku, Pucey!"

"Ap-Apa?" desis Pucey gugup.

"Kami akan tetap berlatih, Flint! Serena benar. Bagaimana kalau kita latih tanding dan kau biarkan saja si Malfoy-mu itu lempar-tangkap Snitch sendirian..." kata Wood pedas.

"Sekali lagi kau ngomong tidak sopan, bukan si Weasley saja yang akan muntah siput!" seru Draco sebal.

"Kita main sampai titik darah penghabisan! Ataukah kau, seperti layaknya Slytherin, takut dan mau mundur?" kata Wood lagi.

"Kami Slytherin tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan bertindak bodoh, kau tahu?" kata Flint, mulai panas. "Quaffle di tanganmu kalau begitu, sebagai belas kasihan kami karena Seeker-yang-bertahan-pitak-mu memilih teman bodohnya dibanding tim-mu."

Pertandingan mulai dengan cepat sehingga Draco bingung sekali harus melakukan apa. Sebelum dia sadar dia memang harus melakukan hal yang dikatakan si bodoh Wood. Menangkap Snitch, melepaskannya, kemudian menangkapnya kembali. Beater Gryffindor, si kembar itu, tampaknya berusaha menjatuhkan Draco, yang dilindungi terus menerus oleh dua Beater Slytherin, Derrick dan Bole. Akhirnya mereka berempat jadi main pukul dua Bludger itu, berusaha menjatuhkan dua sama lain. Draco menggeleng sebal dan memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu, melayang-layang diatas formasi Chaser.

Flint benar. Serena terbang bagus sekali bahkan dengan sapu butut Bintang Jatuhnya. Draco membenci orang-orang yang mempunyai bakat alam seperti Potter, Serena...

Tapi bahkan Serena tersendat-sendat menghadapi latih-tanding brutal ini. Marc dan Pucey tampaknya menganggap pertandingan ini main-main, sehingga mereka mendekati Serena terus-menerus. Draco punya keinginan aneh untuk merebut pemukul dari tangan Derrick.

Beberapa gol dihasilkan Chaser Slytherin dengan apik, berkat bantuan kecepatan Nimbus. Tapi anak-anak cewek tim Gryffindor tidak mau kalah. Serena bahkan tidak ketinggalan oleh dua seniornya, saling bekerja sama. Dia bukanlah tipe yang harus selalu memasukkan gol sendiri, melainkan lebih sering mengoper, beda jauh dari ketiga Chaser Slytherin. Draco menganggap Serena amat bodoh dan terlalu _lurus_, bahkan di pertarungan seganas ini.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, akhirnya permainan Chaser pun berubah menjadi saling-menjatuhkan-Keeper-dengan-hantaman-Quaffle. Wood hampir saja terpelanting ketika Montague melempar keras-keras Quaffle ke perut Wood. Keempat Beater menuju tengah lapangan juga, menambah Bludger mereka sebagai alat serang. Perang pun tak terhindari. Tim Slytherin mulai menghindar, karena tidak mau sapu mereka rusak.

Seseorang menarik ujung sapu Draco, membuatnya kaget dan menghindar.

"Menyingkir- _Ap-_ Menjauh dariku, Van Der Woodsen!" seru Draco, melihat orang itu adalah Serena.

Tapi Serena sekarang memegang ujung jubah Draco. Tampaknya dia hanya mau berpegangan pada jubah Draco, menumpang terbang, dibandingkan dengan membuat Draco jatuh.

Serena batuk-batuk dan ujung sapunya bergetar memprotes. Mungkin karena capeknya, Serena tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang dia bertopang ke bahu Draco. Sekarang Draco yang bergetar.

"Kau harus jaga kondisi lebih baik dan jangan terus-terusan menangis, Van Der Woodsen!" seru Draco gugup, berharap tak ada yang melihat mereka. Tapi perang di bawah Draco masih berlanjut.

Serena melepas Draco dan mulai telungkup di sapunya sendiri, "Apa yang orang-orang bodoh itu lakukan..." katanya tak jelas.

"Kau tahulah, tim kalian iri pada sapuku... Dan, kau harusnya beli yang baru. Apa artinya punya pulau sendiri kalau tak bisa beli sapu baru..."

Serena terduduk lagi, lalu menatap Draco dan Nimbus 2001-nya.

"Aku suka Bintang Jatuh ini... Walaupun dia tua dan bekas..."

"Yah, lihat saja. Jubah Quidditch-mu juga bekas..."

"Ini warisan Alicia, itu tradisi kami..."

"Yah, penampilanmu pada akhirnya akan sama persis dengan penampilan Weasley bersaudara..."

"Kualitas tidak pernah bohong, Malfoy..."

"_Yeah_, dan disanalah teman-teman berkualitasmu. Mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihir pada tim-ku..."

"Pasti si cowok penggoda itu yang mulai duluan..."

Draco menatap ke bawah, menyadari sekarang latih-tanding telah berubah jadi duel. Wood terserang mantra Flint, dan mulai melancarkan serangan sementara kakinya menghentak-hentak berbahaya di bawah sapunya. Flint mencoba melindungi Nimbusnya, akhirnya jubahnya yang terbakar...

"Sebaiknya aku terbang ke kastil sebelum Snape datang dan memberiku detensi lagi..." kata Serena cepat-cepat, tidak kedengaran seperti Gryffindor yang kabarnya selalu maju perang di garis depan.

"Ide bagus," angguk Draco setuju. "Aku yakin ini sudah waktunya makan siang..."

.

.

.

Oktober tiba dan McGonagall tampaknya menularkan flu pada semua orang. Draco beruntung dia hanya terserang sedikit. Beberapa sup panas sudah cukup menyembuhkannya. Teman-temannya, bahkan Crabbe dan Goyle butuh Ramuan Merica-Mujarab dari Madam Pomfrey.

Malam selanjutnya saat tim Gryffindor menyewa lapangan untuk latihan, Draco melihat Serena bersin-bersin saat memasuki aula. Tim Gryffindor rupanya tetap berlatih di bawah siraman hujan dan angin. Wood sungguh kapten yang ambisius, lebih dari Flint yang Slytherin sejati. Rambut Serena seperti rambut Kelpie dari sumur, basah seperti jubahnya yang masih terlihat kebesaran. Beberapa anak perempuan mendesis pada lumpur yang jatuh dari ujung jubahnya. Tapi Draco yakin mereka hanya iri. Draco pun harus mengakui bahwa nomor 4 besar dan tulisan Van Der Woodsen di punggung Serena lumayan keren. Di meja Gryffindor, si cewek Tully tampaknya sudah lupa dia bukan berada di meja Ravenclaw. Dia menyambut Serena dengan lambaian rumit tongkatnya dan uap mengepul dari tubuh Serena, mengeringkannya. Sementara setumpuk buku siap mengerjai Serena lagi.

Setelah suasana mencair, Draco merasa agak lebih enak apabila mengata-ngatai Serena secara langsung. Tampaknya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengungkit kejadian di toko buku. Hal itu membuat dia lega.

"Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau beli yang baru," kata Draco sebal saat Serena dengan kurang ajarnya meminta melihat sapu Draco untuk meniru model guntingan ujung sapu Nimbus.

"Jangan cerewet, Draco, kau mau pinjamkan atau tidak?"

Serena memanggilnya 'Draco' kembali, yang mungkin adalah tanda-tanda baik.

"Jam sepuluh malam ini di ruang ganti. Jangan sekali-kali lagi menghampiriku di kastil!"

"Ih!" serunya pendek.

.

.

.

Serena datang malam itu ke ruang ganti Slytherin, membawa kopi botolan dengan merk yang tidak pernah diketahui Draco. Kemungkinan besar merk Muggle.

"Aku tidak butuh kopi buatan Darah-lumpur!" seru Draco sebal. "Maksudku... Muggle..." katanya lagi melihat kernyitan di wajah Serena.

"Ini dibuat pakai mesin kukira... Ada pabriknya di kotaku..." katanya santai, tidak membawa-bawa penghinaan yang mungkin didengarnya diteriakkan ayah Draco pada si pengawal kemarin.

Serena mengguntingi ujung sapu, memuntir, dan menyasak sampai si Bintang Jatuh kelihatannya cukup kuat untuk tidak membuat pemakainya jatuh. Serena kini mulai mengukir ujung sapu agar mirip seperti punya Draco. Draco meminum kopi botol bermerk _Starbucks_ itu lebih karena bosan.

"Darimana kau belajar Mantra Pengukir?" tanya Draco, sambil menyesap.

"Aku lihat Pamanku..."

"Dan kau, menirunya begitu saja?" tanya Draco sedikit kagum.

"Snape membuatku ahli. Dia membuatku mengukir banyak sekali kayu manis sebelum dicampur untuk stok Ramuan Merica-Mujarab..." kata Serena sebal.

Mata Serena ada lingkaran hitamnya, tanda kurang tidur. Draco menjadi merasa bersalah menyuruhnya kemari semalam ini.

"Kau tidak mau kopimu?" tawarnya kasihan. "Ini lumayan enak..." kata Draco mengakui.

"Tidak. Aku agak mual beberapa hari ini..." katanya pendek.

Bel berdentang di suatu tempat tanda tengah malam dan Serena memutuskan hasil sapu-nya sudah bagus.

"Dasar aneh..." komentar Draco.

"Di tempatku dulu, mobil-mobil balap terbaik tidak selalu mobil yang baru dengan mesin termahal. Tapi ada beberapa mobil bekas yang diperbaiki dan dibuat sedemikian rupa agar tidak kalah dari keluaran pabrik. Mereka menyebutnya modifikasi..."

"Kau dan pabrik-pabrik mesinmu..."

"Hei, terima ka-"

Serena memegang perutnya sambil meringis, sehingga Draco kaget.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Serena terduduk di bangku dan mulai menelungkup lagi, membuat Draco panik, takut ketahuan dia ada di ruang ganti selarut ini dengan seorang anak cewek Gryffindor.

"Kau mau air atau apa?" tawar Draco, dengan panik menyalakan keran dan mengisi gelas. Wajah Serena pucat pasi saat menerima gelas tersebut.

"Kau harus ke Madam Pomfrey..." saran Draco.

Serena meneguk airnya sampai habis, "Tidak apa-apa... Tadi... Aku hanya sakit perut sedikit... Ini sudah malam..."

Mereka keluar dan menuju Aula Depan sambil berjingkat-jingkat. Takut kedengaran Filch.

"Kau jadi seperti Cat. Ruang rekreasimu di bawah sana, Draco," kata Serena menunjuk tangga Aula Besar.

"Nanti kau..." Draco mau mengatakan 'sakit perut lagi', tapi entah mengapa suara ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia merencanakan sesuatu yang akan melukai Darah-lumpur... dan Tuan-nya... Tiba-tiba hadir lagi dibalik bayang-bayang kegelapan kastil dan mata hijau-biru Serena.

Draco memegang tengkuknya yang merinding... Tapi dia dan Serena bukanlah Darah-lumpur... Apakah ini pengaruh kopi itu?

"Kuantar sampai lantai tiga saja, ya?" kata Draco pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Semua rencana ayah Draco terjadi sewaktu malam Halloween tiba. Tapi sebelumnya, Draco harus mendengarkan gerecokan Pansy mengenai siapa yang akan duduk di labu raksasa itu bersamanya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus duduk bersama Crabbe dan Goyle..." rajuknya saat Draco baru pulang dari latihan Quidditch.

"Aku tidak selalu duduk bersama mereka. Dan pesta itu artinya berbaur, Pansy. Kau tidak duduk diam hanya di satu tempat..."

Tapi Pansy tampaknya terus-menerus menempel Draco sampai dia jengah.

"Pasti karena sekarang anak kelas satunya cantik-cantik..." kata Blaise, si Pangeran Cinta, berpendapat.

"Dan mengapa aku harus peduli?" gertak Draco saat dia sudah mengusir Pansy kelima kalinya hari itu.

"Kau terlalu sibuk latihan Quidditch dan mempermalukan si Potter sampai kau tidak menyadarinya, ya? Banyak anak cewek kelas satu yang tertarik padamu..." dengus Theo iri.

Draco merasa terganggu sekaligus senang kalau teori Theo benar.

"Mereka terlalu kecil..." kata Draco santai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Draco..." kata Blaise sungguh-sungguh. "Kau akan kehilangan peminat jika terus dekat-dekat Pansy... Dan adik Daphne, Astoria, adalah yang paling cantik dan kaya, dan, yah... semua keluarganya tentu saja darah murni..."

Blaise menunjuk anak perempuan kelas satu yang bernama Astoria saat mereka jalan ke aula besar. Keluarga Greengrass adalah teman ayah-ibunya. Jadi mereka pastilah sudah sering bertemu di pesta-pesta yang diadakan sebelumnya. Tapi baru kali ini Draco memperhatikan adik Daphne itu dengan seksama.

Rambut Astoria cokelat gelap, rapi berkilau dengan jepit perak. Agak berbeda dengan Serena yang warna rambut cokelatnya agak terang dan selalu ditata seadanya. Astoria lebih pendek dari Draco, berbeda dengan Serena yang tingginya hampir menyamai Draco. Jubah Astoria rapi dan dia tampaknya selalu menggunakan rok yang feminim. Serena Van Der Woodsen selalu berpakaian Muggle saat acara bebas dan sweater hitam Hogwarts kodiannya dengan bangga.

Tampaknya Astoria menyadari dia diperhatikan, dia berbalik dan bertatapan mata dengan Draco. Senyum malu-malunya sangat cantik dengan matanya yang tampaknya berwarna _hazel_. Serena tidak pernah melihat Draco dengan senyum malu-malu, minimal dia merengut atau mendelik atau memelototi Draco dengan matanya yang beda warna...

Draco kaget sendiri mengapa dia membandingkan Astoria dengan Serena?

Theo menabrak bahu Draco, "Sana, duduk dengannya... Aku akan menyuruh Crabbe dan Goyle menghadang Pansy..."

"Theo, kita bukan sedang perang..."

"Cepat ambil satu sebelum diambil Marc Zabini..."

Astoria dan teman-temannya cekikikan malu-malu saat Theo mendorong-dorong Draco kepada mereka.

"Hai, cewek," sapa Blaise lancar kepada teman-teman Astoria. "Mari duduk bersamaku di labu itu..."

Memang ada puluhan labu raksasa di Aula Besar Hogwarts yang didekor mengesankan. Kelelawar sihiran beterbangan kesana-kemari. Dinding di sihir warna gelap dan oranye. Labu-labu yang lebih kecil, seperti biasa, diisi lilin dan melayang-layang. Para hantu saat itu tampak tidak kelihatan.

Akhirnya Draco, Theo, dan Astoria tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Draco berharap lebih baik tidak saja. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Theo dan Blaise begitu ingin main jodoh-jodohan.

"Lihat! Penari tengkorak akan beraksi!" seru Astoria kecil.

"Nah!" Theo mendorong Draco. "Ayo sana, menari..."

"Ap- Apa yang kau lakukan, Theo!" sentak Draco pelan saat Astoria sudah maju mendekati panggung.

"Menari, dansa, apalah... Kau perlu santai sedikit, Draco. Mungkin itulah sebabnya kau selalu menjahati anak lain... Kau tak pernah gembira..."

"_Apa?_"

Ketersinggungan Draco terputus oleh sorakan heboh anak-anak di depan panggung. Si penari tengkorak sudah memulai aksinya. Musik menghentak, begitu pula kaki-kaki tulang mereka. Semua anak kini mulai menari dengan heboh.

Astoria menarik tangan Draco dengan tidak sopan, menurut pendapat Draco. Tapi dia mulai menari dan Draco kelihatan seperti orang bodoh diam begitu saja di tengah anak-anak kesurupan. Jadi dia mulai meloncat-loncat pelan.

Marah pada Blaise dan Theo, Draco mengedarkan pandangan setelah capek meloncat-loncat. Tapi dia malah mendapati Serena dan teman-temannya sedang duduk di salah satu labu.

Dia tampaknya tidak memperhatikan Draco, apalagi yang lainnya. Dia duduk sambil memegangi perutnya, sementara kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya. Makanannya tidak tersentuh. Disebelahnya ada Longbottom dan cewek Tully Ravenclaw itu.

Draco mulai khawatir dia sakit lagi, sampai kemudian ada seorang cowok tinggi berambut hitam yang menghampiri labu Serena.

Dia bukanlah Marc, tapi lebih parah, Cedric Diggory...

Cedric Diggory kini kelas lima. Dan lencana Prefek berkilauan di dadanya saat ini. Walau dia tidak terlalu memamerkannya seperti si kakak tertua Weasley, tetap saja tidak akan ada orang yang tidak melihatnya.

Serena langsung bangun dari mejanya, si cewek Tully menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut, sementara Longbottom bengong.

"Draco?" kata Astoria mengagetkannya. "Apa kau haus? Mau kuambilkan minuman?"

Dengan kikuk karena takut ketahuan memandangi anak Gryffindor, Draco menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Nah, aku hanya... lapar... Bagaimana kalau aku sekalian mengambilkan minuman? Kau tunggu ya..."

Draco buru-buru melipir dari lantai dansa sebelum Astoria bisa menempel lagi. Dia segera menuju tempat kue wortel dan mencari kopi.

"Lihat!" kata suara mencicit dari bahu Draco. "Seamus, siapa yang bicara pada Serena itu? Bolehkah ku foto? Mereka cocok sekali..."

Baik Finnigan maupun Draco sama-sama menumpahkan serbuk kopi ke kepala Colin Creevey. Sementara Creevey bersin-bersin, Draco menuju labu Crabbe dan Goyle dan merangsek masuk, sembunyi dari semua keramaian ini. Dia lebih suka ditemani dua teman raksasanya yang sedang makan tiada henti.

Waktu berlari seperti siput dan Draco lega akhirnya pesta selesai. Entah karena apa, dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Blaise dan Theo memberi Draco pandangan sebal campur kasihan, mungkin karena Draco yang payah menghadapi anak perempuan.

Draco memutuskan untuk menjahati mereka besok.

Ada kemacetan di tengah koridor, bisikan-bisikan dan seru takut menyebar dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, sih?"

"Potter menggantung Mr Norris..." kata Flint sambil terkikik.

Tapi setelah itu kebingungan menggantung di udara.

"Kamar rahasia?"

"Musuh sang pewaris?"

Kata-kata ini tampak familiar di telinga Draco sampai seseorang menyebutkan sesuatu.

"Tulisan di dinding itu, kamar rahasia telah dibuka? Apa maksudnya?"

Draco segera merangsek maju, tidak mempedulikan kemarahan orang-orang.

Semakin dekat, ternyata ada tulisan dengan warna darah mengkilap di atas anak-anak. Tertera di dinding batu.

KAMAR RAHASIA TELAH DIBUKA.

MUSUH SANG PEWARIS, WASPADALAH.

Draco semakin girang ketika dilihatnya kucing milik Filch tergantung beku di bawahnya. Juga Potter, Weasley, dan Granger, tepat di tempat kejadian. Kata-katanya keluar begitu saja,

"Musuh Sang Pewaris, Waspadalah! Giliranmu berikutnya, Darah-lumpur!"

.

.

.

Astoria, yang tadi ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Draco, juga Pansy, tampaknya lupa mereka telah tersinggung oleh Draco. Tidak hanya mereka, beberapa anak juga ikut penasaran akan kejadian tadi. Filch yang menangis meraung-raung tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Ketika semua guru membubarkan kerumunan di dekat toilet lantai dua itu, Draco kembali ke asramanya nyaris tanpa dicegat orang yang ingin tahu apa maksud tulisan itu.

"Draco, kau menyebalkan..." kata Theo kesal, kejadian tadi juga diluar pengetahuannya. "Ayahmu pasti ada dibalik, apalah-namanya-tadi..."

"Ayahku berada di rumah kami, Theo... Dan bagaimana bisa dia kemari begitu saja?" kata Draco santai dan melambai pada anak-anak kelas satu, juga Pansy yang merengut, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dengan gaya, seolah mengetahui segalanya.

"Kalau begitu pastilah dia menyuruhmu... Harus kuakui, membunuh si kucing itu ide bagus. Aku sudah lama ingin menenggelamkannya di kualiku. Tapi menjebak lagi trio Gryffindor itu?"

"Aku ingin sekali mengakui kalau aku yang melakukannya... Tapi apa boleh buat? Crabbe dan Goyle saksinya kalau aku tidak pernah meninggalkan labu-ku..."

"Jadi..." kata Blaise sambil membuka sepatunya. "Apa itu kamar rahasia?"

.

.

.

"Apa itu kamar rahasia?"

"Di mana letaknya? Mengapa terbuka?"

"Dan siapa yang membukanya?"

"Kau tahu cara menutupnya?"

"Musuh Sang Pewaris itu siapa?"

"Pasti Harry Potter. Sudah jelas, kan?"

"Kau berpikir dia melukai Mrs Norris? Kabarnya dia tidak mati, hanya membatu..."

"Mengerikan sekali, ya? Anak itu?"

"Kalau aku justru ingin memberinya bunga... Aku benci kucing itu."

Selama beberapa hari yang dibicarakan seluruh sekolah adalah tentang kamar rahasia dan penyerangan Mrs Norris. Draco sampai kewalahan karena sekarang selalu dikelilingi anak-anak yang penasaran. Pansy bahkan telah menjambak rambut Astoria karena terlalu dekat dengan Draco, dan mengusir anak-anak lainnya.

Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena saat ini otaknya sedang berputar kencang berusaha merangkai apa yang dia curi-dengar dari ayahnya musim panas kemarin dengan kejadian saat ini. Draco memutuskan untuk menulis surat dan memohon-mohon diceritakan. Mungkin kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membantu...

Beberapa anak Ravenclaw langsung lari ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku Sejarah Hogwarts dan sejenisnya. Tapi Draco bukanlah tipe anak kutu-buku. Biasanya dia mendapat informasi tentang Hogwarts dari ayah-ibunya.

Draco tidak perlu menunggu balasan suratnya untuk mengetahui sejarah kamar rahasia. Snape memarahi Serena lagi karena kerjanya yang lambat saat itu. Ternyata mereka sedang mempersiapkan bahan Ramuan Restoratif Mandrake untuk menyembuhkan Mrs Norris.

"Ujian OWL kelas lima sudah dekat, Sir..." kata Draco pura-pura perhatian. "Anda pastilah sibuk sekali... Ibu saya pernah mempersiapkan ramuan itu dan saya pernah membantunya... Biar saya yang mengawasi Ser- Van Der Woodsen ini dalam bekerja. Saya pastikan semua baik-baik saja besok pagi..."

Serena mendelik galak kepada Draco, tapi Snape dengan hangat menyambutnya.

"Aku tahu Cissy pasti pernah mengajarimu satu atau dua hal... Tapi kau harus bertanding minggu ini, kan? Nanti kau sakit..."

Kini Serena gantian mendelik pada bahu Snape yang tidak memedulikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Profesor... Saya dengan senang hati membantu Anda..."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, mari kuperlihatkan dulu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan..."

Ternyata rumit sekali ramuan itu bahkan dari cara mempersiapkan bahannya. Serena diperintahkan merebus bahan pendukung. Yang tidak boleh terlalu matang, terlalu kering, terlalu cair, atau terlalu bau. Draco mundur sedikit, dan berpikir bahwa dia yang darah murni tampaknya tidak ada apa-apanya walaupun ibunya sering merebus ramuan di depan Draco.

Snape keluar ruangan meninggalkan mereka. Seketika itu pula Serena menyemburkan api ke kuali masing-masing sekaligus, membuat Draco mundur. Tidak ada teman seangkatannya, mungkin juga Granger, yang bisa mengatur api sebaik itu.

Setelah mengatur _timer_-sihir untuk masing-masing kuali, Serena berbalik menatap Draco.

"Benda bagus..." kata Draco berbasa-basi. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Apa pedulimu?" tanyanya pedas.

Mereka akan mulai berkelahi lagi.

"Kau tampak sakit terus. Mungkin sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari si Tully itu. Atau Longbottom. Atau semua anak lain yang penyakitan yang selalu mendekatimu..." kata Draco ikut panas.

"Jaman dahulu kala. Nyaris beberapa ribu tahun lalu," kata Serena tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan mendengar Draco, "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, dan Salazar Slytherin mendirikan sekolah ini. Jauh dari Muggle dan kecenderungan-menyiksa-penyihir mereka. Tetapi seperti kebanyakan sahabat baik, muncul keretakkan antara, yah, kau pasti sudah bisa menduga, Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Tapi jauh sebelum itu, penyihir yang tidak _rasis_ punya pikiran bahwa mereka akan punah atau gila kalau mereka hanya berbaur terbatas pada satu komunitas. Maka mereka pun bersatu dengan Muggle..."

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku mau muntah," potong Draco.

"Dan mereka yang Squib, atau tidak bisa menyihir padahal lahir dari keluarga penyihir, adalah cikal bakal dari anak-anak kelahiran Muggle yang punya bakat sihir..."

"Aku sebaiknya pergi saja, deh..." Draco berusaha keluar. Tapi pintu menjeblak dan mereka pun terkunci dari dalam.

"Kau sudah gila, Van Der Woodsen! Keluarkan aku!"

"Ya, penyihir mulai berkembang. Tapi Slytherin, sama seperti kau dan _Ayahmu_, berpikiran kuno sekali dan hanya ingin menerima murid Hogwarts yang berdarah murni saja..."

"Itu lebih bagus, bukan?"

"Tapi baik Hufflepuff maupun Ravenclaw mendukung Gryffindor..."

"Dasar tidak setia kawan..."

"Dan Slytherin pergi meninggalkan sekolah..."

Hening kemudian. Tampaknya Draco sudah tahu kemana hal ini akan mengarah. Tapi salah satu _timer_-sihir Serena berbunyi, dan dia mengaduk satu kuali, menjerang isinya, lalu menghadap Draco lagi.

"Slytherin kabarnya membangun satu tempat rahasia di Hogwarts ini tanpa sepengetahuan ketiga pendiri lain... Yah, tipe-tipe yang mungkin akan kau lakukan saking paranoid-nya..."

"Aku tidak-"

"Kamar rahasia..." kata mereka berbarengan...

_Timer_-sihir berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Serena menjerang air dan merebusnya lagi, tapi sambil mengomel.

"Profesor Binns bilang kamar itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh pewaris Slytherin yang datang ke Hogwarts. Binns juga bilang ada monster di dalamnya yang bisa dia kontrol. Binns bilang pewaris itu akan melakukan tugas bodoh Slytherin dengan memurnikan orang-orang yang tidak layak ada di sekolah ini..."

Serena berbalik dengan frustasi, "Dia bilang _monster_... Seperti tidak pernah ada horor lain saja di sekolah ini sejak aku masuk kemari..."

"Kau takut, nih?" ejek Draco santai.

"Kau lupa kejadian tahun kemarin, ya? Apakah kau masih tidur dengan lampu menyala?"

Draco terdiam dengan sukses. Tidak yakin Serena tahu darimana... Tapi...

"Karena aku juga..." katanya pelan.

"Tapi kau kan bukan Darah-lumpur atau..."

"Jadi?" tuntut Serena, suaranya berbahaya lagi sekarang.

"Eh, jadi apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" katanya keras, mengagetkan Draco. "Kamar rahasia yang dibangun Salazar Slytherin, monster Slytherin, pewaris Slytherin... Kau masih mau menyangkal bahwa kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Wajah ayahnya serta teman-temannya berkelebat di mata Draco, juga perkataan ayahnya bahwa ada Darah-lumpur yang mati... Tapi...

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang juga mengutuki orang atau kucing, Malfoy..."

"Tunggu, aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya..."

"Kau kan yang meneriaki Hermione tentang musuh sang pewaris..."

"Hanya karena dia Darah-lumpur, kelahiran Muggle, maksudku..."

"Kau pastilah si pewaris Slytherin..." tuduh Serena, sekarang tidak memedulikan _timer_-nya yang berbunyi.

"Jangan bodoh. Kalau leluhurku Slytherin, aku pastilah sudah melihat namanya di pohon silsilah keluargaku yang begitu panjang..."

"Binns bilang _monster_, dan apapun itu, Dumbledore kelihatan tidak bisa mengatasinya..." kata Serena bergetar.

"Kau harus matikan _timer_-nya, Serena... Dan aku tidak tahu kau punya masalah apa sehingga marah-marah terus," kata Draco lembut, "Dan Dumbledore memang tidak bisa mengatasi apapun."

"Jangan berani-"

Serena tiba-tiba terdiam dan melihat ke bawah seolah monster itu ada di bawah kakinya. Draco mengikuti arah mata Serena dan melihat horor juga.

Serena tadi tampaknya baru pulang dari makan malam dan belum sempat berganti baju seragam. Jubahnya telah ditanggalkan dan dia hanya memakai kemeja dan rok-nya. Ada noda merah mengalir ke kaus kaki putih-panjangnya. Tampaknya kakinya terluka...

"Oh, tidak..." katanya.

_Timer-timer_ itu berbunyi dan Draco sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia menarik tangan Serena dan segera menyihir pintu agar terbuka.

"Tidak, Draco. Snape akan marah..." katanya gemetar.

"Kau sakit! Sudah kubilang..."

"Kau tidak berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan monster..."

"Kau sakit! Dan jangan ngomong apa-apa lagi. Kalau tidak..."

Akibat penyerangan Mrs Norris, syukurlah, koridor menjadi sepi pada jam seperti ini. Draco terus menyeret Serena yang kini mulai menangis.

"Mungkin Thestral, kuda-zombi penarik kereta kita itu, adalah monsternya. Mereka menakutkan. Dan aku teringat lagi kematian Ibuku waktu melihat mereka. Cat bilang mereka hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang pernah melihat kematian..."

Draco tidak bicara apa-apa. Kaget sendiri dengan kenyataan ini. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa ibu Serena sudah tiada. Draco membayangkan ibunya, kalau kehilangannya. Tak heran Serena menangis saat turun dari kereta pada awal masuk sekolah...

"Mereka hanya piaraan sekolah..." kata Draco pendek. Rumah sakit sebentar lagi kelihatan...

"Dan beberapa anak sekarang suka menyembunyikan barangku... Atau membuat tas-ku robek. Bahkan sapu-ku mereka rusak lagi... Cat bilang itu karena Cedric sering mengajakku bicara..." katanya masih terisak.

Draco tidak tahu kalau cewek bisa begitu jahat. Pansy mungkin adalah contoh nyata. Tapi dengan apa Serena akan terbang di pertandingan perdananya? Sapu bekas yang dia rawat dengan sayang itu...

"Kalau begitu kau jangan pedulikan si Diggory itu lagi..."

Madam Pomfrey muncul di ujung koridor, mau memasuki bangsal juga. Dia terbelalak melihat Serena yang menangis, sedang diseret-seret Draco. Draco merasa akan sulit sekali menjelaskan.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen? Ada apa? Apa yang Mr Malfoy ini..."

"Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa!" protes Draco, agak terlalu keras. "Ser-Anak ini terluka. Lihat darah di kakinya! Saya melihat dia di ruang ramuan..."

Madam Pomfrey segera menghampiri Serena yang masih tersedu-sedu. Lalu mendorongnya masuk bangsal.

"Tunggu di sini, Mr Malfoy... Sampai aku selesai.." kata Madam Pomfrey memperingatkan.

Draco menendang tembok dengan kesal. Lalu menyesal karena kakinya kini sakit. Apakah dia begitu jahat sampai-sampai teman-temannya berpendapat demikian? Dan Serena menuduhnya ada dibalik kekacauan ini? Sampai si Matron bodoh tadi juga...

Menit demi menit berlalu. Draco punya keinginan kuat untuk kabur dan kembali ke asrama. Tapi sesuatu menahannya... Dia merasa bersalah, ataukah dia memang peduli?

Madam Pomfrey keluar dengan wajah lebih lembut. Sekarang dia memandang Draco dengan ramah.

"Maaf, Mr Malfoy, kukira kau mengisengi orang lagi. Kau boleh kembali ke asrama-mu sekarang... Terima kasih telah mengantar Miss Van Der Woodsen..."

"Tunggu, apa kata Anda?"

"Terima kasih-"

"Tapi dia sakit apa? Atau, kupikir dia dikutuk atau apa... Dan dia marah-marah sambil menangis... Kupikir ada anak cewek lain menggencetnya sampai dia terluka..."

"Oh, tidak, tidak... Jangan khawatir... Dia tidak sakit. Dan marah-marah serta menangis sangat wajar. Itu adalah hormon..."

"Apa?"

"Yah, kalian laki-laki tidak akan mengerti... Tapi itu hal yang umum bagi anak perempuan..."

Draco masih tidak mengerti, sehingga dia tetap diam di tempat. Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas kesal sekarang.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya mengalami menstruasi pertamanya. Dia sudah jadi gadis dewasa sekarang..."

Draco merasa dia menjadi batu juga seperti Mrs Norris.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan pagi itu menjadi sangat berarti bagi Draco. Karena akan menjadi pertandingan Quidditch pertamanya.

Sambutan penuh semangat akan Draco, terlebih lagi sapunya, lewat begitu saja di telinganya. Begitu juga desisan-desisan tidak suka yang mengharapkan dia kalah. Draco bahkan tidak bisa berjalan lurus memasuki Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Rasa mualnya tak kunjung hilang terutama ketika melihat Pansy dan anak-anak lain membawakan bendera dan spanduk bertulisan "Draco-Ular Slytherin", atau "Draco: Sang Seeker Naga". Dia sama sekali tidak punya ide, kenapa anak-anak perempuan itu membandingkannya dengan binatang.

Anggota tim Gryffindor sudah duduk di meja mereka. Ekspresi wajah ketujuh anak itu tampak seperti habis dari pemakaman. Serena tampak tidak melihat kemana-mana melainkan ke mangkuk serealnya. Dia pucat pasi. Selain karena gugup, Draco kini tahu mengapa dan wajahnya kembali memanas. Seumur hidup pun dia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan hal-hal yang bersifat kewanitaan.

Pagi setelah kejadian berdarah itu, Serena tidak masuk sekolah. Snape marah-marah karena beberapa bahan ramuannya hancur dan tak terpakai. Tapi bahkan Snape pun tidak dapat melawan Madam Pomfrey yang membela hak-hak perempuan, menulis surat sakit untuk Serena. Draco sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk menjenguknya.

"Kukira anak-anak kelas lima asrama kita telah membayar Peeves untuk merusak sapu si Van Der Woodsen?" desis Pansy ketika melihat Serena memegang sapu yang lain di meja.

"Dia dipinjami sapu. Karena sudah tidak sempat beli lagi, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Diggory…"

"Apa?"

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Kukira tidak… Kau lupa tradisi kita, yah, anak perempuan sebaiknya tidak diajak kencan sebelum dia mengalami menstr-…"

Draco buru-buru meninggalkan meja dan menuju ruang ganti Slytherin lebih awal. Beberapa menit mendekati pukul sebelas, Flint dan semua anggota tim menyusul Draco. Berganti jubah Quidditch dengan heboh. Untunglah, Draco sudah memakai jubahnya. Tampaknya dia akan muntah walau hanya berdiri dari kursi panjang yang dia duduki.

"Okay, tim! Kita punya sapu terbang terbaik tahun ini. Cukup terbang dan hasilkan gol," Flint menunjuk pada Marc, Pucey, dan Montague, "Patahkan hidung Beater kembar-kumal itu," lalu menunjuk Derrick dan Bole, "Dan tangkap Snitch-nya, Draco…" kata Flint lunak sambil mengangguk.

"Jangan muntah, Nak," potong Marc menggoda Draco, pasti karena wajahnya tidak berwarna sekarang, "Kami tidak punya cadangan untuk membersihkannya…"

Semua tertawa, tapi langsung berhenti ketika Flint melotot.

Warna-warni yang hampir tidak realistis menyambut Draco saat dia dan tim-nya keluar ruang ganti. Jauh tinggi di tribun, panji-panji Hogwarts sudah dikibarkan. Pakaian warna-warni anak-anak yang duduk diatasnya bersatu bersama keriangan. Tribun komentator lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya, juga diduduki para guru yang menonton. Diatas mereka, ada langit berwarna abu gelao, siap menumpahi mereka dengan hujan.

"Main yang bagus, Draco…" bisik Flint nyaris tak terdengar. "Ayahmu ada diatas sana."

Draco bersyukur dia tidak langsung pingsan mendengar hal ini.

"Marc berpendapat bagus sekali kalau aku memberitahumu sekarang, sebagai kejutan…" kata Flint sambil mengedip.

Draco berharap ayahnya tidak membelikan Marc sapu baru.

"Kapten, bersalaman!" seru Madam Hooch.

Semua anggota tim maju dan berdiri di belakang Flint. Draco berusaha keras tidak menatap kemana-mana. Pandangannya jadi kosong.

"Selamat datang di pertandingan pertama musim ini, Gryffindor lawan Slytherin!"

Tepuk tangan semakin membahana, mengalahkan bunyi petir. Begitu pula pukulan-pukulan drum dan kibaran panji-panji ketika komentator, seorang anak keriting dari Gryffindor, membuka acara.

"Naik ke atas sapu kalian!" perintah Madam Hooch lagi.

Draco menjejak dengan keras sehingga dia ada di atas anak-anak lainnya. Sejajar dengan Potter, Draco mengeluarkan cibiran sombongnya dengan susah payah. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai jatuh ke bumi. Deras dan pekat, membuat Draco gugup.

Ayahnya sedang menonton… Draco membatin dalam hati untuk membantunya fokus, yang sulit sekali.

"Mulai pada tiupan peluitku!" seru Madam Hooch.

Semua bola terbang ke atas, mulai dari Quaffle yang menonjol berwarna merah. Draco tidak dapat memperhatikan baik tim-nya ataupun tim lain. Snitch keemasan sudah menghilang lagi.

Draco terbang tinggi dan senekat mungkin, berusaha kelihatan berani. Dia sengaja menghindari tribun para guru…

"Baik-baik di sana dahi pitak?" seru Draco pada Potter yang kelihatannya dihujani Bludger.

Kedua Beater Gryffindor menghalangi usaha Derrick atau Bole yang tampak bersemangat sekali mengarahkan satu buah Bludger pada Potter, membuat Draco dapat serius berputar mencari Snitch. Tapi ini sulit sekali. Kepalanya serasa menggelembung dengan kecepatan dan ketinggian sapunya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghalanginya…

Ada yang melempar Quaffle di hadapannya sehingga Draco menunduk. Sekelebat bayang merah langsung terbang dan menukik lagi. Draco melihat nomor punggungnya dan sekarang dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sedang melawan Serena untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Petir menggelegar sekarang sementara Serena, mengoper bola pada teman satunya. Langkah jelek, karena Bludger terbang tepat ke arah temannya tersebut, menggagalkan terciptanya gol.

Hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti, malah semakin deras. Draco kelimpungan mencari Snitch, sebelum Bole meneriakinya untuk _time-out_.

Anggota tim Slytherin berdiri di sisi tribun yang berkanopi, basah kuyup tapi nyengir bahagia.

"Kita unggul enam puluh-nol, kerja bagus kalian semua. Dan mereka tampak kesulitan dengan pukulan Bludger-mu Derrick…" seru Flint mengalahkan deru hujan kepada Derrick yang nyengir bingung. "Dan Draco, ini waktunya menunjukkan keahlianmu… Kau boleh dengan bebas menangkap Snitch-nya. Maka kita bisa pesta nanti malam…"

Semangat Draco membumbung lagi mendengar mereka unggul. Tapi rupanya Potter yang sedang susah payah menghindari Bludger lebih asyik untuk ditonton.

"Lagi latihan balet nih, Potter?" serunya keras karena Potter tampaknya kesulitan sekali.

Kini kedua Beater Gryffindor sudah tidak mengawalnya. Draco bersalto dan terbang dengan energik untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa dia memang jagoan. Kemudian, Bludger hitam itu dengan keras menghantam siku Potter. Hari ini tidak bisa dibilang buruk, walaupun dia kebasahan. Dan Draco pun tertawa terbahak-bahak…

Potter menghampirinya nyaris tanpa peringatan, dan menggapai pada Nimbus 2001-nya.

"Apa-"

Konsentrasi Draco pecah ketika Potter tampaknya berusaha menumpang pada Draco, karena sikunya yang mungkin patah. Kalau Serena yang kemarin bertingkah seperti ini padanya, dia mungkin akan maklum atau apa… Tapi Potter…

Kemudian baru disadari Draco bahwa Potter telah melihat Snitch-nya, mungkin hanya beberapa senti dari tubuh Draco, sehingga dia menghadangnya. Draco berusaha melepas Potter, tapi dia kesulitan karena mereka sudah terbang menukik sangat cepat sekarang. Draco mencegah dirinya berteriak. Air hujan sudah menghalangi pandangan matanya sementara tangan Draco dan Potter sudah mulai main cakar-cakaran.

Terdengar gedebuk keras sekali, dan mereka terjatuh. Peluit Madam Pomfrey menghancurkan harapan Draco.

"Snitch!" serunya mengangkat tangan, "Ditangkap oleh Potter. Gryffindor menang!"

Sorak-sorai membahana mengalahkan bunyi hujan. Tetapi Draco merasa kupingnya akan berdarah. Dia terlentang dan pinggangnya sakit sekali. Sementara itu lautan anak mulai mengitari mereka…

Tapi rupanya sambutan dan kekhawatiran mereka hanya kepada pemenang. Karena Draco hanya mendapati cipratan lumpur dari kaki-kaki mereka yang berlarian. Ada yang mengangkut pada tangannya sehingga Draco lega sekali. Tapi ternyata itu Flint. Basah kuyup dan berlumur lumpur tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Kau apa-apan, sih? Snitch ada di atas telingamu tapi kau tak bisa melihatnya? Bahkan kami yang bermain saja bisa melihat bola terbang sialan itu!"

Flint terus mengomel, membuat Draco mengernyit tidak suka, tapi kemudian menunduk malu. Pinggangnya sakit sekali. Tapi tak ada yang peduli…

"Flint," bisik entah siapa. "Lucius Malfoy masih ada…"

"_Screw_, Lucius Malfoy!" bentak Flint mengagetkan Draco.

Flint menghentak keras kemudian berbalik menuju ruang ganti, menggunakan sapu pemberian ayah Draco untuk membuka jalan di kerumunan. Semua anggota tim Slytherin bahkan tidak ada yang menenangkannya atau apa, melainkan mengikuti kapten mereka. Ada kilatan cahaya di sebelahnya dan Draco menoleh.

Ternyata si Colin Creevey yang mengambil gambar Draco. Entah sejak kapan dia memotret. Mungkin senang mengambil gambarnya yang sedang dimarahi. Mungkin foto itu nantinya dicetak untuk diperbesar dan diolok-olok di papan pengumuman mereka.

Dengan kemarahan, Draco menghampiri anak itu. Creevey, merasakan bahaya, langsung mundur.

"Beraninya kau, Darah-lumpur anak tukang susu busuk!" sentak Draco sambil menghunus tongkat.

"_Kami minta maaf!_"

Gerakan Draco terhenti di udara saat melihat anak yang berseru itu. Serena, basah dan berlumur lumpur juga, terpisah jauh dari tim-nya. Meminta maaf, katanya? Beberapa anak lain kini memperhatikan mereka.

"Colin tidak akan mencetak apapun…" kata Serena sambil menarik bahu Creevey. "Ayo, Colin, kita lihat keadaan Harry…"

Draco melihat punggung Serena menjauh, melintasi kerumunan. Kemudian, merasakan wajahnya panas dibalik dinginnya air hujan, Draco akhirnya meniru Flint ketika berjalan ke ruang ganti.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang ganti masih tegang saat itu sehingga Draco memutuskan untuk menunggu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa tidak ingin kena semprot Flint dan menjadi bahan tertawaan Marc. Ayahnya tidak terlihat dimanapun, bahkan tidak berusaha menghampiri saat anaknya jatuh. Mungkin dia malu…

Tapi ruang ganti yang hangat setelah kosong pun tidak dapat membuatnya tenang sehingga dia terbang lagi. Draco akhirnya mendapati dirinya terpuruk di tribun paling tinggi ketika waktu makan malam telah tiba. Terus duduk di sana sambil mengelapi sapu terbangnya. Dia tidak berani kembali juga ke asramanya dan menghadapi begitu banyak orang. Draco merasa dia akan pilek dan perutnya keroncongan. Ketika sesuatu terjadi.

"Siapa itu?" teriaknya tiba-tiba ketika angin datang lebih kuat, menandakan kedatangan seseorang.

"Jangan serang…" kata suara familiar terdengar mengeluh.

"Seharusnya aku tahu…" gumam Draco kesal ketika melihat Serena terbang dari arah kastil.

Serena sudah berganti pakaian sweater biasa yang tampaknya hangat. Sapunya bukan sapu Diggory. Rambutnya sudah kering lagi. Draco dengan refleks menghindar ketika Serena duduk di sebelahnya. Dia berbau wangi pencuci rambut…

"Kau bisa sakit…" katanya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" balas Draco ketus.

"Aku hanya mau memberikan ini…"

Serena menyerahkan selembar foto. Ternyata itu adalah foto Creevey yang tadi dia ambil. Draco sendiri bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya di foto itu.

"Kalian sudah memperbesarnya kalau begitu? Dan menertawaiku pada saat pesta kalian…"

"Aku memintanya dari Colin, jadi Fred dan George tidak bisa menambahkannya pada entertain pesta…" kata Serena jujur.

Draco menyobek foto itu sampai kecil-kecil.

"Aku membawa cokelat dan teh…" kata Serena riang, membuka bungkusan.

"Aku tidak mau piknik…"

"Terserahlah, kalau begitu boleh pinjam lagi sapumu? Aku dihadiahi Komet edisi lama dari Madam Pomfrey. Pesanannya baru sampai tadi setelah pertandingan. Agak telat, sih. Tapi tidak masalah sama sekali! Kurasa dia dengar semua tangisanku pada malam… _yah_, aku jadi sangat tidak enak. Tapi lebih tidak enak lagi kalau menolak pemberian orang. Akan kumodifikasi agar bagus…" kata Serena seenaknya sambil mengambil sapu Draco.

"Dumbledore memberi Potter sapu yang lebih bagus…" kata Draco mengompori.

Serena pura-pura tidak mendengarkan, tapi kemudian mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, "Yah, itu karena ayah-ayah kita masih hidup, syukurlah… Ayah Harry tidak, Draco…"

Tanpa sadar, dalam keheningan, Draco menggigit Cokelat Kodoknya lalu menghabiskan sisanya sementara Serena kembali mengukir dan menggunting.

.

.

.

Jam berdentang dua belas kali sewaktu mereka mengendap-endap memasuki kastil lewat jalan dari ruang ganti. Karena Serena menyimpan dulu sapunya dan menguncinya dengan berbagai mantra yang baru dia pelajari tadi dari Profesor Flitwick. Draco tidak habis pikir mengapa Serena masih ada di bawah dia dalam rangking kelas satu kemarin kalau Serena bisa menguasai mantra secepat itu. Tapi Serena bilang dia hanya bersungguh-sungguh saking marah dan kesalnya.

Masih basah kuyup, Draco mencuri pandang Serena dengan perasaan agak tenang. Mereka tidak membicarakan permainan Draco barusan, tidak mengungkit kesalahan, bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur. Saat ini, hal itu mungkin yang paling dibutuhkan Draco karena dia memang bersalah.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit dulu…" bisik Serena tiba-tiba.

"Ap- Tidak, aku baik-baik saja…"

"Kau tadi jatuh cukup kuat…"

"Aku tidak…"

"Jangan keras kepala! Kau tadi masih berjalan sambil memukuli pinggangmu dengan kepalan…"

"Jangan sok ngatur! Ini mungkin saja karena aku sudah tua, kan…"

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti ketika melihat siluet seseorang…

"Diam, itu Ginny…" bisik Serena cemas.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Tidak jelas, sih. Tapi aku melihat rambutnya merah menyala tadi…"

Mereka menunggu saat suara berlari itu menghilang.

"Kakak-beradik sama saja, tukang keluyuran!" desis Draco.

"Baiklah, ayo ke rumah sakit…" desak Serena.

Draco memutuskan untuk mengikuti Serena lalu kabur di tengah jalan. Dia seharusnya tahu, seperti ibunya, cewek suka sekali memaksa.

"Sembunyi-" desis Draco kali ini.

Ada siluet lagi di depan mereka, hanya saja kali ini apapun itu tidak berlari…

Memberanikan diri, mereka mengintip dari sisi tembok…

"Ap-" kata Serena.

"Cuma patung yang jatuh…" kata Draco lega, dan menghampiri si patung. Dia tidak tahu betapa salahnya dia.

Tergeletak di lantai, sekaku batu, Colin Creevey dan kameranya membeku tak bergerak…

.

.

.

"Lari ke asramamu!" sentak Serena cepat, menarik tangan Draco.

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Draco berantakan saking gugupnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kau tidak akan mau ada di sini…"

"Ya, aku mau…" kata Draco sebal, "Kau kan melihat si Jeanny atau siapapun tadi berlari. Dia pasti ada hubungannya. Tak akan kuizinkan Potter mengambil seluruh kejayaan…"

"Ini bukan kejayaan, bodoh!" Serena mencengkeram lengan Draco sampai tak-berasa, matanya membulat cemas, "Dia membeku sama seperti Mrs Norris. Apapun yang melakukannya pasti masih ada di sini…" desisnya.

Draco awalnya kaget menerima analisis Serena ini. Dan kemudian perasaannya bercampur semangat dan takut. Tapi akhirnya Draco tahu bahwa dia ketakutan. Draco hampir bisa melihat matanya sendiri dari pantulan mata Serena.

_Srek… Srek… Srek…_

Ada yang menuruni tangga…

Sudah terlambat untuk lari…

"Sudah terlalu larut untuk jalan-jalan, bukan?" kata suara itu ketika dia berhenti ditangga. "Dan, oh…"

Albus Dumbledore, dengan jubah dan topi tidur konyolnya membawa gelas menuruni tangga. Bahkan dari lirikan mata kepala sekolahnya tersebut, Draco tahu, mereka berdua sekarang dalam kesulitan.

.

.

.


	5. Ch 5 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**** And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**The Two-Tale Heart 2**

**V**

SERENA

Serena baru menyadari betapa terang mata biru Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolahnya. Serena bisa melihat kemana saja, seperti menatap jubah tidur abu-abu Dumbledore yang berbordir perak indah, atau mengagumi topi tidurnya yang lucu, atau melihat mug besar yang ada di tangan beliau, melirik ke tangga, menatap kosong pegangan tangga, atau bahkan meratapi lutut Serena sendiri.

Tapi tidak, Serena seolah terbius oleh mata Dumbledore sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memandanginya. Otaknya bisa dibilang langsung macet saat dia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan pembelaan atau mengarang sesuatu tentang mengapa dia bisa ada di koridor pada tengah malam, berpapasan dengan Colin yang tampaknya kena kutuk, bersama dengan seorang murid laki-laki yang diluar dugaan.

"Selamat malam, Miss Van Der Woodsen, Mr Mallfoy..." katanya tiba-tiba, "Kuharap kalian bisa segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing dan menyimpan hal ini hanya untuk kalian."

Serena merasa, atau dia sungguh berharap, bahwa Draco hanya akan mematung kebingungan, sama seperti dirinya. Dumbledore bisa dibilang langsung menahan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione pada saat Mrs Norris ditemukan membatu. Tapi sekarang Dumbledore membebaskan mereka?

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Akhirnya Dumbledore menuruni anak tangga menuju ke bawah. Serena melihat Draco bergerak mundur dari sudut matanya.

"Dan kalau boleh kusarankan, ruang rekreasi kalian adalah tempat yang aman di waktu-waktu seperti ini."

Serena tahu apa artinya itu. Dumbledore dengan halus menyuruh mereka agar tidak berkeliaran. Dia melirik Draco, yang matanya masih tetap terpaku pada Dumbledore juga. Tapi tampaknya Draco akan melemparkan sejuta alasan dan bantahan sebentar lagi. Serena segera mengangguk pada Dumbledore dan berpaling pada Draco, menunjukkan delikkan terbaiknya agar Draco menurut.

Syukur kepada seluruh penyihir di jagat raya yang baik, Draco akhirnya mundur dan dengan pandangan terakhir kepada Colin yang wajahnya tertutup kamera, berjalan begitu saja ke arah berlawanan. Serena mengikuti jejaknya, hanya saja dia melewati Dumbledore ke lantai atas.

Serena bolak-balik menatap ke belakang, kepada Dumbledore yang mengeluarkan kabut perak dari tongkat sihirnya, lalu berjongkok memeriksa Colin dengan seksama. McGonagall datang entah dari mana, membuat Serena sembunyi.

Dari kisi-kisi pegangan tangga, Serena melongok kebawah. McGonagall tampak cemas, tentu saja, Colin adalah anak Gryffindor-nya. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggotong Colin seperti kayu besar.

Serena menatap lorong panjang di hadapannya. Tanda-tanda kehidupan di sepanjang dinding hanyalah penghuni lukisan yang bahunya sedang naik turun, tertidur. Semua penghuni tampaknya tak terganggu dengan kejadian apapun.

Bulu kuduk Serena meremang. Akhirnya dia melepas sepatunya, menyiagakan tongkatnya, dan berlari nyaris tanpa suara ke menara Gryffindor.

Nyonya Gemuk marah-marah ketika dibangunkan, tapi rupanya pesta sudah usai. Ruang rekreasi berantakkan sekali. Serena menuju kamarnya dan melewati kamar anak kelas satu. Dia berhenti, teringat sesuatu.

Ginny...

Apakah benar yang dilihatnya tadi? Dia kehilangan nyali untuk menginvestigasi, tidak setelah dia lolos dengan begitu mudahnya dari tangan Dumbledore sendiri. Maka dia memutuskan untuk menyatakan bahwa tadi hanya salah lihat.

Semua sudah tertidur di dalam kamar. Tapi bagaimanapun lelahnya Serena, dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, berita tentang Colin sudah menyebar bahkan sebelum Serena keluar untuk sarapan. Dia bingung siapa yang mengabarkan hal ini. Mungkin saja Draco yang rencana menemukan pewaris Slytherin-nya digagalkan tadi malam, atau mungkin Peeves si penyebar gosip kejam, atau mungkin Fred dan George Weasley yang kabarnya tahu lorong-lorong rahasia sekolah dan suka berkeliaran. Tapi Lee Jordan bilang dia tahu dari si Nyonya Gemuk, penjaga pintu Gryffindor. Nyonya Gemuk bilang salah satu lukisan di rumah sakit melihat Colin digotong. Serena mengumpat dalam hati, teringat sesuatu. Baru saja kemarin dia bertanya-tanya apakah para penghuni lukisan bisa melihat kejadian sesungguhnya.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan apakah mereka melihat dia berkeliaran bersama Draco?

Mungkin dia bisa memakai sesuatu kalau sedang berkeliaran untuk menghibur si bodoh itu. Tanpa harus menjadi gosip sak sekolahan. Sesuatu yang dulu pernah dia ambil dari Draco sendiri, terlupakan begitu saja... Mungkin Jubah Gaib yang pernah dikatakan Hagrid itu masih kuat mantranya... Ataukah lebih baik dia mengikuti saran Dumbledore agar tidak berkeliaran kemanapun?

Serena jadi terlalu malas untuk keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Neville mengikuti dengan cara mengekerut di sofa bulat. Beberapa anak bergabung untuk membicarakan segala kejadian.

"Kita harus menjenguk Harry..." saran Angelina Johnson yang masuk lagi ke ruang rekreasi, membawa setumpuk roti.

"Dengan monster Slytherin yang berkeliaran? Aku tidak ikut..." kata Katie Bell tegas.

"Monster itu mana ada di siang hari..."

"Jangan terlalu yakin... Kan kau tahu sendiri kalau Draco Malfoy juga _berjalan_ di siang hari.."

"Katie!" kata Serena kaget, "Hmm, maksudku kok kau membawa-bawa anak itu?"

"Semua murid berprasangka sama," jelas Katie sambil menengadahkan tangannya, "Kau tahu kan kalau semua keluarganya di Slytherin, dan kau tahu dia begitu kejam dan membenci kelahiran-Muggle. Colin pastilah targetnya..."

Serena sungguh tidak bisa bilang kalau Draco ada bersamanya sebelum mereka menemukan Colin.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Serena mengubah topik, "Urusan membeku jadi batu ini lumayan menakutkan..."

"Bukan lumayan!" sergah Angelina, "Yah, aku bukan menuduh, sih... Tapi... Sejak tahun kemarin sekolah kita tampaknya dirundung hal-hal mengerikan melulu..."

"Maksudmu semenjak Harry datang?" tanya Katie.

"Aku bilang aku tidak menuduh..."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kan Harry di rumah sakit. Madam Pomfrey memberinya ramuan agar tulang-tulangnya tumbuh itu, dia pasti tidur sepanjang malam..." Serena menjelaskan, "Aku lebih condong kepada Lockhart!"

Lavender dan Parvati langsung mendelik pada Serena. "Dia kan mengaku pembasmi monster? Mungkin si monster bisa membaui keberadaan seseorang yang giginya terlalu berkilau. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk bertidak sebelum mati konyol... Ini bukan kebetulan..."

Tidak ada yang mempedulikan teori Serena itu, tapi Neville mencolek Serena.

"Hermione dan Ron mau pergi kemana, ya?" tanyanya.

Mereka melihat Ron dan Hermione memanjat lubang lukisan dengan tergesa. Wajah mereka cemas.

"Lebih baik jangan tanya cara pahlawan bekerja," keluh Serena.

.

.

.

Serena tadinya memutuskan bahwa dia akan berhenti mencurigai Ginny. Anak itu tampak lesu dan sedih terus. Tapi Serena bahkan tidak bisa mengajak Ginny mengobrol lagi atau apa, Percy menempel terus pada Ginny. Berusaha untuk memperlihatkan cara-mendukung-keluargamu yang baik.

Sementara itu, muncul pasar gelap yang menjual berbagai sarana perlindungan diri. Seperti amulet, jimat, berbagai bagian _flora_ ataupun _fauna_ yang diawetkan. Neville membeli banyak sekali sampai Serena melihat ekor-kadal busuk.

"Kalau mau aku punya banyak ekor di ruang persiapan ramuan... Buat apa kau beli, sih?"

Semua anak juga berpikir Neville terlalu paranoid sampai dia lupa bahwa dia adalah darah-murni, yang tidak mungkin diserang.

"Filch adalah yang pertama mereka serang dan semua tahu aku bisa dibilang nyaris Squib. Kau berpikir begitu kan, Ser?" tanya Neville meminta kepastian.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nev. Yang penting jangan dekat-dekat kalau lagi pakai bawang itu..." kata Serena muram, teringat aroma turban Quirrell.

.

.

.

Sebagai hadiah menjelang Natal, Snape tidak mempercayai lagi Serena untuk membantunya menyiapkan Ramuan Restoratif Mandrake. Tapi dia tetap memerintahkan agar Serena membagi bahan ramuan untuk pelajaran anak kelas dua keesokan harinya.

Serena tidak berpikir dan mengeluh. Dia akan menyambut liburan dengan senang hati. Pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor baru akan dilaksanakan lagi semester baru, tapi Wood selalu menginginkan mereka berlatih. Tubuh Serena sudah kebas saking dinginnya. Pelajaran juga semakin sulit kecuali Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, di mana Lockhart kini hanya membacakan bab-bab di bukunya dengan dramatis, membuat Serena tertidur.

Kemudian dia menerima banyak serangan lagi dari anak-anak cewek menyebalkan.

Datang bulan kini menjadi bagian dari hidup Serena. Madam Pomfrey selalu memberinya ramuan 'pereda nyeri dan marah-marah' kemudian berbagi cerita mengenai masa mudanya. Tapi suatu pagi, Pansy Parkinson mencuri-baca surat dari ayah Serena yang menanyakan kesehatannya. Si _bulldog_ itu menyebarkan hal pribadi ini.

Setelahnya dia menjadi bingung karena beberapa anak cowok terang-terangan mengajaknya bicara di lorong, bahkan ada yang hanya untuk bertukar lelucon. Beberapa juga menghampirinya di perpustakaan, membuat ruangan jadi berisik. Madam Pince, si petugas perpustakaan, menolak Serena masuk seminggu penuh.

"Itu bukan salahku!" seru Serena kesal kepada Cat di pintu perpustakaan, "Dan sekarang mereka berani menyembunyikan sepatuku. Sepatuku! Hanya anak cewek Gryffindor yang bisa melakukannya! Ini yang kau sebut tindakan berani ala Godric? Kalau sampai aku tahu, ADUH!"

Serena yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki kini menginjak sesuatu yang seperti puntung pensil.

"Tapi kau bilang sepatumu ini hilang waktu kau lagi di toilet cewek?" tanya Cat, "Berarti bisa siapa saja, kan?"

"Ya, iya, sih, tapi yang pertama kali itu sepatuku hilang di kamar," keluh Serena, menyesali sepatunya yang tadi berlumur lumpur dari pelajaran Herbologi sehingga mencucinya. Saat ditinggal ke toilet sebentar, sepatunya sudah menghilang. "Ini tidak adil. Aku merasa seperti Luna Lovegood..."

"Mereka mengincarmu karena cemburu. Kau kini sudah bisa diajak kencan... Menurut hukum sosial yang tidak formal, sih..."

Serena berhenti mendadak, "Jangan mempersulit keadaan."

"Tidak, kok! Hanya saja kau sudah dianggap cewek dewasa sekarang... Tunggu, aku belum selesai ngomong- Dan itu berarti para cowok tidak lagi merasa bersalah karena mengincar _anak kecil_... Sudahlah, kalau soal buku perpustakaan nanti kupinjamkan..."

Cat kembali ke perpustakaan seolah semua akan selesai begitu saja. Meninggalkan Serena seorang diri di lorong. Tanpa penyelesaian masalah. Tanpa sepatu.

"Hei, cewek jorok!" seru seseorang.

Serena berbalik dan mendapati Draco melempar sesuatu, "Apa ini? Katanya kau tidak mau bertemu kalau di kastil!" umpat Serena kesal.

"Kau mempermalukan asramamu saja..." kata Draco sambil mengeloyor.

Serena melihat benda yang ditangkapnya. Ternyata itu adalah sandal tidur hijau tua yang kebesaran untuk kakinya. Pasti si Pansy yang mengambil sepatunya karena Draco sampai tahu. Sambil menggerundel, dia terpaksa memakai sandal tidur Draco untuk mengambil sepatu lain di kamar.

Kejadian itu belumlah apa-apa dibandingkan saat Hufflepuff menang melawan Ravenclaw di pertandingan kedua. Cedric Diggory, yang amat sangat gembira, menghampiri Serena yang berada di rombongan anak-anak Gryffindor seusai pertandingan.

"Sapu terbangku membawa keberuntungan untuk kita, kan? Kau mau ikut pesta kemenangan kami di Aula Besar?"

Kata-kata 'kita' yang Cedric ucapkan membuat Serena nyengir kikuk. Tapi Serena teringat betapa baik hatinya Cedric yang meminjamkannya sapu di pertandingan Gryffindor kemarin. Tidak bisa menolak, Serena mengangguk diiringi tatapan iri banyak anak cewek. Untunglah, Snape menampakkan sikap tidak-bisa-melihat-orang-lain-senangnya tepat waktu. Dia menghampiri Serena untuk menyiapkan kelas ramuan. Serena menatap Cedric dengan tampang yang dia harapkan terlihat seperti: 'Maaf, tidak bisa pesta. Ini ada kelelawar bangun kepagian."

Keesokan harinya, sepatu Serena hanya tinggal satu pasang. Mengumpat sebal karena harga sepatunya yang lumayan, dia segera mengirim cek sihir ke suatu toko di Diagon Alley, membeli satu lusin sekaligus. Suasana hatinya tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi saat pelajaran Ramuan sore itu.

Seperti biasa, Snape menekan anak-anak Gryffindor sewaktu merebus Ramuan Pembengkak. Draco melakukan tugas hariannya, mengejek dan menganggu Harry dan kawan-kawan. Serena tidak mempedulikan mereka, dia dengan semangat mengerjakan ramuannya. Setelah usai, dia akan segera ke menaranya dan mengamankan sepatu dengan berbagai mantra kunci yang dia terapkan pada sapu barunya.

Terdengar ledakkan keras dan semua anak menjerit. Pikiran pertama Serena adalah ledakkan gas sehingga dia otomatis menunduk dengan jubah dikerudungkan ke kepala untuk menghalau api. Dia menunduk di bawah meja. Tapi mana ada gas di sekolah sihir? Ternyata salah satu ramuan yang sedang direbus anak Slytherin meledak.

Serena mengintip, tidak tahu apakah dia harus takut atau tertawa atas apa yang dilihatnya. Tampaknya kuali Goyle meledak, mencipratkan Ramuan Pembengkak kepada beberapa anak terdekat, termasuk diantaranya Pansy dan teman ceweknya. Telinga Pansy membesar mirip seperti gajah. Dan ada anak perempuan lain meraung-raung karena jarinya jadi sebesar pentungan _baseball_. Serena berhenti tertawa ketika dia melihat hidung Draco membulat sebesar balon.

"Diam! DIAM!" raung Snape seperti kesabarannya ikut bengkak, "Siapa saja yang kecipratan, ke sini untuk mendapatkan Ramuan Pengempis. Kalau aku tahu siapa yang melakukan ini... Kau tidak membantu Miss Van Der Woodsen, kalau hanya menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri ke bawah meja. Benar-benar Gryffindor sejati... Kemari dan bantu kelas ini!"

Snape adalah ahlinya minta tolong, pikir Serena geram. Tapi dia langsung menuju meja guru dan memberikan Ramuan Pengempis pada beberapa anak Gryffindor yang kecipratan, tapi tidak mau mengantri pada Snape.

Setelah semua minum seteguk penangkal dan berbagai bengkak sudah mengempis, Snape melesat menuju kuali Goyle. Jantung Serena nyaris berhenti, kalau ini adalah kesalahannya karena lalai menyiapkan bahan...

Tapi, yah, membuat Pansy menjadi cewek-kuping-gajah adalah imbalan yang pantas...

Ada sisa kembang api yang terpilin hitam dari dasar kuali Goyle, membuat kelas menjadi hening walaupun Serena merasa amat lega.

"Kalau sampai kutemukan siapa yang melempar ini, akan kupastikan anak itu dikeluarkan..."

Mata Snape memandangi Harry lurus-lurus. Serena tidak pernah tahu ada apa antara Snape dan anak-anak populer, mungkin dia memang selalu merasa getir. Tapi apa maunya Harry melempar kembang api di kelas Snape? Serena tahu, apabila berhadapan dengan Snape, kabur adalah pilihan yang paling bagus.

Bel berbunyi tak lama setelah itu, membuat semua anak buru-buru keluar kelas. Serena disuruh tinggal untuk membereskan sisa-sisa keributan.

"Kerja bagus Van Der Woodsen," kata seseorang dengan suara sengau.

Ternyata Draco. Mata abu-abunya menyipit sadis. Tapi Serena sulit merasa gentar di bawah pandangan mata Draco karena hidungnya masih sebesar jeruk.

Serena berpaling menahan tawa.

"Kau!" seru Draco kesal ketika Serena akhirnya terbahak-bahak. "Ini tidak lucu, tahu!"

Akhirnya Serena mengusap air matanya dan menghindar memandangi Draco agar dia bisa bicara, "Aku tidak akan mengacau di kelas Snape kalau tidak terpaksa..."

"Omong kosong!" bantah Draco sebal.

"Dia hanya akan menambah waktu detensiku. Dan kalau boleh memberi saran, kau sebaiknya tidak menampakkan kesenangan terlalu jelas atas semua serangan itu. Mungkin si pelempar kembang api salah sasaran? Siapa yang menjamin tidak ada yang mengirimimu _howler_ berisi jeritan Mandrake..."

"Aku akan menulis pelakunya adalah kau. Malam ini juga. Dalam surat wasiatku! Jadi kalau nanti memang ada _howler_... Jangan ketawa!"

Serena berdiri tegak dan membungkuk ala para pria yang menyambut ratu.

"Seperti yang Tuanku perintahkan..."

"Semoga kau mati mengenaskan!" seru Draco sebal, meninggalkan Serena yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa lagi.

Masalah sepatu-sepatunya terlupakan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ada yang menarik di papan pengumuman keesokan harinya. Untuk mengantisipasi berbagai kejadian di Hogwarts belakangan ini, mereka mengadakan Klub Duel.

"Kau pikir monster Slytherin bisa berduel?" tanya Ron kepada mereka semua.

Seamus sudah bersemangat duluan sehingga semua ketularan.

"Memangnya Manticore bisa pegang tongkat? Dia juga kan monster?" tanya Serena skeptis. Tapi dia akhirnya ikut juga pada pertemuan malam ini. Tidak ada ruginya tahu tata-cara duel. Dia bisa menantang siapapun yang iseng padanya satu lawan satu.

Meja-meja di Aula Besar sudah disingkirkan setelah makan malam. Hanya ada panggung panjang di tengahnya. Semua anak harap-harap cemas tentang siapa yang mengajar.

Gilderoy Lockhart yang gilang-gemilang hadir di atas panggung. Jubah merah tuanya bahkan lebih bergaya dibandingkan jubah Dumbledore. Tapi bukan hanya Lockhart yang menarik perhatian Serena. Monster Slytherin ternyata lebih pelik dibandingkan perang dunia, karena Snape, yang berjubah hitam menyeramkan, mau bergabung dengan Lockhart.

"Mendekat, mendekat!" seru Lockhart sombong seperti menyapa rakyat jelata, "Apa semua bisa melihatku? Semua bisa mendengarku? Bagus sekali!"

Serena hampir saja membalikkan tubuh untuk mengundurkan diri ketika Lockhart bilang Dumbledore telah menyetujui klub duel ini. Kalau kepala sekolah sendiri menganggapnya baik, tentu dia harus percaya?

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan asistenku, Profesor Snape! Dia memberitahu aku dia tahu sedikit-sedikit tentang duel dan bersedia membantuku..."

Snape menyeringai menyeramkan saat Lockhart berbicara. Serena kini tahu mengapa Snape sampai merendahkan diri bersedia menjadi asisten Lockhart. Mungkin gampang saja berduel dengan guru-cantik itu, kemudian pura-pura kecelakaan...

"Lihat!" desis Ron, "Kuharap mereka saling bunuh..."

Ternyata bukan hanya Serena yang berpikir demikian.

Serena tidak pernah melihat penyihir berduel sebelumnya. Bibi dan pamannya mungkin belum menganggapnya perlu sehingga sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan tentang duel penyihir.

Lockhart dan Snape saling bertatap muka, menunduk, kemudian berbalik, dan berjalan ke depan lima langkah. Setelah itu berbalik lagi, saling berhadapan dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan tongkat sihir siaga. Serena jadi tahu sekarang, dari mana inspirasi adu tembak film-film koboi Texas berasal. Atau mungkin pertandingan sumo?

Setelah Lockhart menghitung dan berteriak, "TIGA!" dengan meyakinkan, Snape meneriakkan satu mantra.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Kilat merah menyambar Lockhart sampai dia terpental ke belakang, jatuh dari panggung dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Tongkat sihirnya bahkan terpental lebih jauh lagi. Serena mengakui Snape tampaknya tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Penyihir tanpa tongkat sihir sama saja seperti kehilangan tangan. Dan Lockhart, bangun dengan susah payah, kini kelimpungan mencari si tongkat.

"Itu tadi Mantra Pelepas Senjata, seperti yang kalian lihat, tongkatku hilang, ah, terima kasih Miss Brown. Ya, ide bagus sekali untuk menunjukkannya kepada mereka, Profesor Snape, tapi kalau Anda tidak keberatan, bisa kubilang jelas sekali apa yang akan Anda lakukan tadi. Kalau aku mau menghentikan Anda, gampang sekali. Tapi aku merasa ada baiknya membiarkan anak-anak melihatnya..."

Snape sekarang kelihatan siap membunuh yang tidak bisa diabaikan Lockhart sekalipun. Maka dia menyudahi peragaan dan segera menyuruh anak-anak untuk berpasangan. Snape melakukan hal yang tidak-bisa-melihat-orang-lain-senang lagi. Memecah tim impian dan memasangkan Harry dengan Draco. Draco yang hidungnya sudah normal, menyeringai sama persis seperti Snape. Serena segera berpasangan dengan Dean yang ada di dekatnya, menolak dekat-dekat dengan Snape yang pasti akan memasangkan dia dengan anak yang lebih parah.

"Hadapi partnermu!" seru Lockhart, "Dan membungkuk! Tongkat siap! Pada hitunganku yang ketiga, ucapkan mantra untuk melucuti lawanmu, hanya untuk melucuti mereka, kita tidak ingin terjadi malapetaka. Satu... Dua... Tiga!"

Dengan energi yang meluap-luap, Serena langsung mempraktekkan mantra Snape tadi.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Dean tidak terjengkang sampai jatuh, hanya saja tongkat sihirnya lepas dan langsung meluncur ke arah Serena yang langsung mengambilnya. Mungkin karena setengah otaknya merespon perkataan Lockhart yang menyuruh mereka hanya melucuti senjata. Serena bengong menatap mantra yang dia hasilkan ini. Tidak tahu harus senang atau khawatir.

"Wow!" seru Dean kagum.

Lockhart berteriak lagi dan kekacauan sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Serena melempar tongkat Dean untuk praktek lagi. Tapi ternyata suasana sudah mirip arena duelnya Muggle. Hermione mengeluarkan suara tercekat. Dia sedang dipiting anak Slytherin yang bertubuh besar.

"Hei! Dia bisa mati, tahu!" seru Serena.

Lockhart memotong segala kekacauan dengan memutuskan untuk mengadakan peragaan lagi. Dia meminta sukarelawan untuk peragaan pada seorang anak Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, dan Neville, yang menurut Serena amat kejam.

Snape terang-terangan menolak dan meminta anak kesayangannya, Draco, untuk maju bersama Harry.

"Taruhan, Harry akan menang dan besok dia akan membatu..." bisik Dean, masih menganggap Draco pewaris Slytherin.

Lockhart terus-menerus menjatuhkan tongkatnya, tidak mengajar apapun pada Harry yang khawatir. Harry dan Draco berduel. Serena jadi ingat tahun pertamanya di mana dia terseret oleh ulah Draco yang memancing Harry untuk berduel. Mungkin ini adalah harapan yang baru kesampaian.

Pada hitungan ketiga, Draco mengeluarkan ular panjang hitam dari tongkatnya. Si ular langsung melesat ke arah Harry. Serena benci apapun yang melata dengan perut atau kaki-kaki kecilnya. Dia langsung mundur ke belakang Dean. Lockhart membuat segalanya jadi parah ketika gagal menghilangkan si ular dan malah membuatnya marah dengan melambungkannya.

Bahkan dari jauh Serena bisa mendengar desis keras si ular. Mengintip dari bahu Dean, Serena melihat pemandangan paling ganjil yang pernah dia lihat semenjak dia memasuki Hogwarts.

Ular itu melata pada Justin Finch-Fletchley yang ada di hadapannya, siap menyerang.

Lalu Harry bicara pada si ular.

Tadinya Serena hanya menduga bahwa Harry bicara bahasa asing karena kedengarannya begitu. Sampai si ular berpaling dari Justin kepada Harry, membeku di udara, dan... Serena berani bersumpah si ular terlihat sedih dan merajuk.

Justin-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan dengan membentak Harry. Dia berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan aula.

Snape maju dan melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, melenyapkan si ular. Harry berdiri terpatung saat semua tatapan mata menusuk padanya. Serena berpandang-pandangan dengan yang lain. Menyadari suatu hal dari bisik-bisik mereka. Tampaknya Harry tadi berusaha untuk menyakiti Justin, entah mengapa.

Ron dan Hermione akhirnya menarik Harry dan membawanya keluar aula juga. Segera saja semua anak memberi mereka jalan dengan gusar.

Lockhart, yang sama bingungnya, akhirnya membubarkan klub duel untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Serena mengikuti arus untuk keluar. Tapi ada anak lain yang menabraknya. Ternyata Draco sengaja memepetnya, "Potter itu _Parselmouth_, bisa bicara dengan bahasa ular. Pantas Dumbledore membiarkan kita lolos malam itu. Dia ingin menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan hati-hati karena kalian satu menara..."

Draco nyengir lebar sekali, puas dia bisa membalas Serena yang menertawakan hidung-balonnya kemarin. Tapi Serena tidak menganggapnya lucu sama sekali. Dia mencari-cari Cat di luar aula. Mungkin Cat tahu sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal. Serena tahu beberapa polisi Muggle yang bicara bahasa yang dimengerti oleh anjing. Mungkin ada profesi pelatihan ular juga di sini.

Cat segera ditemukan dan matanya membulat saat melihat Serena. Dia segera mendesiskan peringatan yang sama dengan Draco.

"Ser, kau jangan cari gara-gara dengan Potter..."

"Tunggu, kau bilang kan ada penyihir yang bisa bahasa Manusia Duyung?"

"Tapi bahasa ular itu amat sangat sulit dan langka. Dan kapan Potter sempat belajar bahasa ular? Dia kan dibesarkan oleh walinya yang Muggle. Pasti sudah ada dalam darahnya..."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu..."

"Kau hati-hatilah. Aku akan mencari beberapa mantra perlindungan yang bisa melindungi kita..."

"_Haaah?"_

Tapi Cat sudah terburu-buru pergi, tampaknya ke perpustakaan sebelum tutup. Serena hanya bisa mendesah, sementara di sekelilingnya semua anak membicarakan hal yang sama seperti yang Draco dan Cat katakan tentang Harry...

.

.

.

Hogwarts terletak di dataran tinggi yang bebas polusi sehingga saljunya pun masih alami. Hari itu pelajaran Herbologi dibatalkan karena hujan salju turun dengan ganas. Lagipula Profesor Sprout sedang konsentrasi pada para Mandrake yang kini sudah tumbuh besar. Dia ingin memakaikan syal pada mereka, yang tidak bisa dipercayai Sprout kepada orang lain. Serena saat itu sedang mengalami datang bulannya, sehingga amat berterimakasih. Dia duduk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang hangat dan melakukan sesuatu yang santai. Mendaftar kado-kado natal.

"Kau tahu..." Neville berbisik pelan sekali padanya, "Aku tidak percaya kalau Harry ada dibalik semua ini, tapi... yah, kita kan tidak bisa bilang bahwa kita benar-benar mengenal seseorang?"

Serena mendongak dari perkamennya dan menatap Harry yang sedang mengawasi Ron dan Hermione main catur sihir. Ada jarak antara mereka bertiga dengan anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Dia di Gryffindor, mana mungkin..."

Tapi teori Serena mengambang begitu saja. Dia juga bisa dibilang sebagai pewaris Ravenclaw, yah kalau melihat silsilah keluarganya yang kabarnya adalah keturunan akhir Rowena. Tapi ternyata Rowena tidak mau mengakuinya, mungkin karena Serena tidak pintar dan amat bandel. Mata Serena mengikuti Harry yang akhirnya pergi sendirian memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kau tidak berpikir dia pelakunya, bukan?" tanya Neville meminta pernyataan Serena.

"Aku tidak tahu..." gumam Serena termenung-menung.

"Jangan begitu... Aku sekamar dengannya, nih..."

Serena mengenal Harry kali pertama mereka bertemu di undakkan Gringotts. Harry tampak sama seperti Serena, anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa di dunia sihir. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah pahlawan cilik, satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan penjahat sihir paling kuat, Lord Voldemort.

Di Hogwarts tahun pertama mereka, jauh dari si Lord, ternyata ranking pelajaran Harry jauh di bawah Hermione bahkan Draco dan Serena sendiri. Tapi dialah yang mengalahkan Quirrell tahun lalu. Apa yang dilakukan Harry waktu itu? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan dan tidak bisa dilakukan Hermione bahkan Dumbledore sendiri? Apakah dia mampu untuk membuat Mrs Norris dan Colin membatu? Untuk tujuan apa?

Kalau Harry ternyata punya kepribadian ganda, seperti yang sering Serena baca di koran-koran yang memberitakan penjahat sadis yang gila, pastilah Harry akan menyerang anak yang paling dibencinya duluan. Draco, atau mungkin Snape? Lalu Draco bilang Dumbledore membebaskan mereka berdua karena dia mau menutupi rahasia Harry. Kejadian ini semakin misterius saja. Dan apa yang harus dia tangkap dari kejadian tadi malam? Bahwa Harry adalah pewaris Slytherin karena dia _Parselmouth_?

"Ser?" tanya Neville sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Serena.

"Hmm, kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kuhadiahi padamu Natal nanti... Segerobak bawang!"

Serena tidak mau berpikir lagi. Perutnya terasa keram kalau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dia juga merasa mengkhianati Harry kalau percaya pada dugaan-dugaan kasar. Memang sepertinya ada banyak anak Gryffindor yang menyebalkan seperti anak-anak cewek yang menyembunyikan sepatunya. Tapi bahkan Neville pun kehilangan kepercayaan. Padahal Serena tahu Neville tidak akan menghakimi orang.

Mungkin karena Dumbledore, kepala sekolah mereka, juga sama bingungnya atas kejadian ini. Ketidaktahuan satu-satunya penyihir yang dipercayai semua murid Hogwarts ternyata bisa memecah-belah mereka...

Serena kembali pada daftar kadonya yang lebih tidak-menakutkan.

Waktu berjalan dengan damai sampai seorang anak kelas lima menghambur dari lukisan, hampir jatuh dari panjatan, dan berteriak histeris.

"Serangan lagi! Kali ini si cowok keriting yang waktu itu diserang ular dan Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus!"

Semua anak berseru tidak percaya. Segera saja ruang rekreasi menjadi tegang dan ramai. Serena bangkit dari kursi malasnya, menatap Ron dan Hermione yang paling pucat, lalu menghampiri anak-anak lain yang menghambur masuk ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" katanya pada Angelina dan Lee. Neville mengkeret di belakangnya.

"Ada serangan ganda. Pada Justin si Hufflepuff yang waktu klub duel hampir dimangsa ular itu. Dan hantu kita, si Nick. Harry... Yah, bagaimana bilangnya ya, dia ada di tempat itu. Saat mereka membatu. Itu tidak bagus. Yah, aku pribadi merasa tidak mungkin anak kelas dua punya ilmu sehitam itu..." kata Lee ringan.

"Betul, dia bisa saja sedang ada di tempat yang salah seperti waktu Mrs Norris..." kata Serena sambil melamunkan saat dia dan Draco tidak sengaja menemukan Colin. Bukan mereka yang melakukannya, kan?

"Tapi ini tidak bagus... Dengar, aku agak takut juga. Bukannya aku menuduh... Tapi kan ada si monster..." desis Angelina gelisah.

"Lalu?" tanya Lee, "Tenang sajalah, Ange, tadi McGonagall membawa Harry, mungkin ke kantor Dumbledore..."

Serena merasa agak tenang ketika mendengar Dumbledore turun tangan, apapun yang dikatakan Draco tentang kepala sekolahnya itu. Tapi tidak semua anak bisa puas secepat itu. Mereka mengeluarkan teori-teori dengan gelisah, menghindari Ron dan Hermione.

Serena kembali ke daftar kado natalnya, cemas seperti apapun tidak akan ada gunanya. Hanya akan membuatnya lebih uring-uringan. Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri dengan agak malu. Dia mengeluhkan banyak hal seperti tuntutan keluarga, sapu terbang, anak-anak yang iseng dan kegenitan, sampai sepatu. Dia tidak tahu, betapa Harry mungkin punya masalah yang lebih berat dari dirinya...

.

.

.

Serangan ganda terhadap Justin dan Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus mengubah yang sebelumnya adalah kegugupan menjadi kepanikan. Mereka tadinya berpendapat tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakiti orang yang sudah mati. Tapi monster ini?

Serena merasa berbagai kejadian di Hogwarts adalah bagian dari memasuki dunia sihir. Ada teror yang lebih mengerikan daripada sekelompok anak penggencet di sekolahmu.

Harry tampak tertekan dengan semua bisik-bisik dan penghindaran. Serena tidak berusaha menjauh melainkan bersikap biasa, seperti Weasley bersaudara. Tapi Neville tidak membantu karena selalu duduk jauh-jauh dari mereka di meja makan. Cat lebih menyebalkan lagi, selalu mengajak Serena makan di meja Ravenclaw saja.

Mereka semua tidak dapat disalahkan. Ketidakjelasan selalu berujung kecurigaan, dan kecurigaan berbuah gosip, lalu gosip bisa merembet secepat api. Walaupun Harry adalah penyelamat dunia sihir di masa lalu dan kelihatan seperti anak laki-laki yang baik dan menyenangkan, semua sekolah toh sudah pernah tertipu dengan Quirrell yang kelihatannya lemah tahun lalu, padahal dia jahat.

"Nev, berhenti bersembunyi di belakangku tiap ada Harry!" keluh Serena ketika Fred dan George, yang tampaknya tidak pernah berprasangka, membuat lelucon dengan menaburi Harry bawang-bawangan. "Aku jadi tidak enak..."

"Tapi..."

"Harry pasti bukan pewaris Slytherin..."

"Nah, sekarang kau yakin karena apa?" desak Neville sumringah.

"Ada beratus-ratus orang di sekolah ini. Bisa siapa atau _apa_ saja. Orang memang cenderung menekan anak-anak populer..." cibir Serena.

Anak-anak lain kini berencana secepat mungkin kabur dari Hogwarts. Serena tidak sengaja mendengar Ron sedang membicarakan Draco.

"Kalau begini caranya, tinggal kita yang ada di sini. Kita, Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle..."

Serena tidak pernah memperhatikan siapa saja yang akan berlibur di Hogwarts sehingga dia kaget sekali, "_Apa?_ Malfoy akan berlibur di kastil?"

"Menguping, nih?" celetuk Hermione tajam.

"Kudengar begitu. Aneh, kan bagi si anak manja itu? Kenapa? Kau juga berpendapat Malfoy pewaris Slytherin?" tanya Ron.

Hermione menyikut Ron yang artinya pastilah: 'Jangan biarkan si Amerika ikut campur rahasia kita', tapi Serena mengabaikannya.

"Yah, semoga saja Hogwarts masih utuh berdiri waktu aku kembali nanti..." gumam Serena sambil mengeloyor, berusaha tidak memperlihatkan kecemasannya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Jadi Serena berbohong kepada si Chaser genit dari Slytherin, satu-satunya anak Slytherin yang bicara dengan Serena selain Draco, kalau Snape mencari Draco, Serena akhirnya menemukan cowok-hidung-balon itu di ujung perpustakaan.

"Kau akan menghabiskan Natal di Hogwarts _dan_ ke perpustakaan di hari terakhir sekolah. Orang lain pastilah mengira neraka sudah beku. Tapi aku tahu betul, kau pasti mau cari gara-gara..."

Draco berbalik dengan kaget, menyembunyikan buku di belakang punggung, lalu tampak kesal, "Hanya karena kau sok tahu, bukan berarti aku selalu menghabiskan liburan musim dingin di rumah. _Dan_ aku memang anak pintar yang pergi ke perpustakaan. Berhenti menghampiriku di tempat umum!"

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?" desak Serena, beralih ke buku yang Draco sembunyikan.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku akan melapor ke Dumbledore..."

"Silahkan saja kalau berani, dasar pengadu..."

"Aku akan mengembalikan Jubah Gaibmu yang sudah kadaluarsa itu..."

Entah bagaimana jubah itu teringat lagi oleh Serena. Wajah Draco sekarang menjadi merah dan dia membanting bukunya.

"Nih! Kau puas? Ternyata jubah itu masih ada padamu, ya? Walaupun _mantranya sudah pudar_ bukan berarti itu murahan!"

"_Hewan-hewan Fantastis dan Dimana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan_ oleh Newt Scamander... Buku bagus, tuh. Anak si Newt ada di Ravenclaw, kata Luna..."

"Aku tidak peduli dan siapa itu Luna? Jangan bilang! Aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Untuk apa kau baca buku ini? Untuk mengalahkan si monster saat Natal nanti?"

"Kalau ada buku tentang cara mengendalikan monster Slytherin, mungkin sekarang Potter dan cewek-bajing itu sudah menyelamatkan dunia..."

"Hmm, ini... bagus sebenarnya... Tapi kita kan tidak tahu apakah monster itu hewan? Bisa apa saja... Teruskan risetmu, Draco. Tapi jangan ceroboh kalau tidak mau mati... Tunggu aku sampai..."

"Aku tidak perlu mengikuti perintahmu, Van Der Woodsen!" sentak Draco kesal.

"Aku hanya bilang kau sebaiknya jangan sok pahlawan karena ini adalah monster yang bisa membunuh..."

"Mungkin aku bisa mengendalikannya, siapa yang tahu? Aku juga di Slytherin..."

"Jangan konyol! Masa' kau betul-betul mau menyingkirkan anak-anak kelahiran-Muggle?"

"Kau tidak perlu..."

"Aku akan melapor ke Dumbledore kalau kau ternyata tinggal di Hogwarts untuk mengacau!"

"Silahkan saja! Lagipula Snape sudah tahu kalau orangtuaku menyuruhku tinggal di sekolah karena mereka sedang sibuk. Rumahku sedang dirazia oleh Kementerian..."

Argumen mereka berhenti ketika Draco kelepasan bicara. Diantara perkelahian atau pembicaraan mereka, baru kali ini Draco mengatakan pada Serena bahwa keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang dicurigai. Wajah Draco memerah lagi dan Serena tahu, hal terakhir yang diinginkan Draco adalah belas kasihan dari Serena... Maka Serena membalas seolah dia tidak peduli dan dirazia Kementerian bukanlah masalah besar,

"Kasihan, deh. Aku akan pergi ke Quebec. Itu adalah kota paling indah di Kanada dan..."

"Yah, yah, yah, pergi jauh-jauh sana. Dan jangan lupa Jubah Gaibku..."

Draco menggerutu sambil pergi meninggalkan Serena. Serena menatap punggung Draco dan berseru untuk yang terakhir,

"Jangan lupa untuk tidak cari-cari masalah!"

.

.

.

Siang itu ketika Hogwarts Express meluncur ke London, Cat nyaris tidak berkonsentrasi saat menyerahkan berbagai berkas yang telah dilupakan Serena. Berkas-berkas yang diminta ayahnya untuk dipelajari. Dengan kalut Serena mencoba membaca semua ringkasan.

Cat tidak ikut liburan dengan Serena tahun ini. Dia tampaknya terobsesi dengan kejadian di sekolah sehingga memutuskan untuk melakukan riset, sama seperti Draco, hanya saja Cat berupaya untuk melancarkan berbagai sihir perlindungan.

"Bagaimana kau memutuskan sihir apa yang harus kau gunakan kalau tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini semua?" tanya Serena bingung diantara map-map Strategi Marketing.

"Itulah... Tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah. Mencari tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi saat Salazar Slytherin masih ada di Hogwarts malah lebih sulit lagi. Sebaiknya belajar berbagai cara perlindungan diri..." katanya.

Serena menepati janjinya pada Cat, lebih tepatnya lagi, mencuri waktu untuk membuat salep penghilang sisa cacar di ruang ramuan Snape. Sekarang bekas cacarnya hanya menyisakan sedikit titik hitam yang mengering. Dan Cat menjadi anak yang bersemangat lagi. Teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya pun sudah mulai menyapanya, yang tidak Cat gubris sama sekali.

Neville juga tidak bisa ikut. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ada perlu bersama keluarganya. Serena tidak memaksa, Natal adalah waktu bersama keluarga. Tapi Neville menjadi amat sangat murung, yang berbeda dengan ketakutannya di sekolah. Tampaknya baik di Hogwarts ataupun di rumahnya, Neville amat tertekan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Serena.

"Aku... Yah... Maaf..." gumamnya, wajah bundarnya menjadi gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, Ser... Sungguh..."

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu. Nenekmu waktu itu..."

Neville mengibas-ngibas tangannya dengan panik, "Ah, nenek hanya bercanda... Rumah kami jelek sekali, kok, jangan sampai..."

"Aku tidak ada masalah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ser... Nanti kita surat-suratan, yah? Dan jangan buka kado dari siapapun yang Slytherin..." kata Neville meniru saran Cat.

Ketika mereka saling berpamitan di peron sembilan tiga-perempat yang akan membawa Serena ke stasiun King's Cross, Serena hanya merasa bahwa Neville menyembunyikan banyak hal kepadanya.

.

.

.

Tidak rugi Serena menyombong pada Draco tentang Quebec. Kota tersebut terletak di dataran tinggi, sama seperti Hogwarts. Hanya saja alih-alih kastil raksasa, desa-desa berisi penginapan nyaman memenuhi bukit. Salju menempel erat di tiap atap rumah. Di pusat kota, festival Natal tahunan diadakan. Semua warna lampu toko-toko berwarna oranye redup, penuh hiasan _holly_ dan _mistletoe_. Orang-orang memakai jubah tebal yang trendi. Dan tentu saja makanan-makanan Natalnya fantastik.

Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya melihat daerah Muggle dengan suasana ajaib seperti ini...

Dan yang lebih baik, tidak ada hotel ataupun penginapan milik keluarga Serena di sana, mereka benar-benar bersantai. Malam sebelum Natal, setelah puas berkeliling kota, Anna, pelayan Serena yang ikut berlibur kali ini, memasak keju _fondue_ lezat.

Ayahnya tidak menanyakan perkembangan pelajaran bisnis Serena, yang membuatnya lega.

"Simpan dulu kertas-kertas itu," saran ayahnya. "Kau harus istirahat."

"Ada kabar dari Paman dan Bibi?" tanya Serena hari itu.

"Mereka akan datang pagi Natal. Tidak bisa tutup sebelum itu. Buku-buku, siapa namanya itu? masih menjadi _bestseller_..."

"Sungguh menyebalkan..."

Ayahnya terkikik dan segera melancarkan sejuta pertanyaan tentang sekolah. Serena sungguh berhati-hati. Kalau ayahnya sampai tahu bahwa ada yang membuat murid-murid membatu, dia mungkin akan mencegah Serena kembali lagi.

"Jadi menurut Profesor McGonagall si Snape itu memerlukan bantuanmu? Aku sama sekali tidak masalah asal kau tidak terlalu capek..."

"Tapi aku senang kok, Dad... Yah, sebenarnya aku juga belajar banyak, sih..."

"Kalau soal cowok, sepertinya hanya Snape dan Neville yang banyak kau ceritakan..." tuntut ayahnya.

"Yah, Neville sahabatku dan Snape guru yang paling menyebalkan... Jadi siapa lagi yang harus kubicarakan?"

Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ser. Aku agak cemas. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang gadis kecil. Jangan bilang tidak ada anak-anak cowok yang mendekatimu! Aku tahu. Kalau kau tidak pernah membicarakan sesuatu, hal itulah yang justru terjadi..."

Udara malam Quebec tampaknya menyelomot wajah Serena.

"Itu tidak benar!" bantahnya.

Ayahnya memandang Serena lekat-lekat, sehingga Serena menyerah.

"Yah, mungkin ada beberapa... Tapi semua itu teman!"

Ayahnya tertawa, mengatakan dia hanya bercanda. Serena tidak akan pernah tahu, apakah dia bisa bercerita tentang anak cowok lain pada ayahnya. Kalau saja ayahnya tahu tentang Draco yang terobsesi pewaris Slytherin atau keluarganya yang dirazia...

"Aku agak cemas... Kau anak Ibumu, dia kan bisa dibilang pewaris Ravenclaw..."

Kata-kata 'pewaris' membuat kuping Serena tegak.

"Ibu... Pewaris Ravenclaw?"

"Yah, dia dan beberapa yang lain, seperti Bibi Char, kan?"

"Pasti... Pewaris Ravenclaw pastilah pintar dan bijaksana, kan? Seperti mereka berdua? Apakah Dad pernah melihat nama Rowena Ravenclaw di pohon silsilah keluarga?" tanya Serena teringat kata-kata Draco.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu kan sudah lama sekali. Lagipula para keturunannya sudah banyak dan terpencar-pencar... Membuat pohon silsilah keluarga sejauh itu akan sangat sulit..."

Serena tidak tahu apakah ibu dan bibinya bisa bahasa elang atau terbang? Karena itu lambang Ravenclaw? Seperti Slytherin yang _Parselmouth_? Tampaknya tidak masuk akal...

Apakah ayahnya tahu tentang pewaris Slytherin? Bagaimana pun, walau Muggle, dia pintar dan tahu banyak, bahkan masih ingat tentang bibi Draco yang berada di penjara.

"Ada yang bilang pewaris Ravenclaw sejati akan mati seperti dirinya..." kata ayah santai.

"Ap- Apa?"

Membicarakan kematian mengingatkan Serena pada si Thestral, kuda-zombi itu, dan kenangan akan kematian ibunya. Dia tidak mau merusak liburan mereka dengan menceritakan itu pada ayahnya.

"Maksud Dad meninggal karena sakit?" tuntut Serena, suaranya tercekat.

"Oh, oh, tidak, Sayang..." kata ayahnya buru-buru sambil memeluknya, merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dad... Jelaskan padaku..."

"Ini hanya mitos, Ser. Tapi aku mau tidak mau kepikiran... Melihatmu yang sudah tumbuh dewasa... Aku kadang cemas... Rowena Ravenclaw kabarnya meninggal karena patah hati..."

Serena benar-benar mematung mendengar ini, "Ada orang yang bisa mati karena patah hati?"

"Seharusnya tidak... Tapi depresi bisa mengarah ke kematian... Kau tahu, kan, depresi? Stres berat? Oh, tidak, tidak, aku merusak semua liburan kita dengan obrolan yang muram ini..."

"Tidak, Dad, terima kasih atas ceritanya... Sebetulnya, itu cerita yang seperti dongeng, ya? Yah, pastilah itu hanya mitos... Lagipula aku di Gryffindor..."

"Itu betul! Kau pewarisku dan bukan Ravenclaw, ya?"

Mereka tertawa-tawa lagi.

"Aku hanya laki-laki bodoh yang sangat beruntung. Aku jatuh cinta dan cintaku dibalas berkali lipat oleh Ibumu dan kau, Ser. Aku jatuh cinta pada pekerjaanku dan lihat ada di mana kita? Tapi ada hal-hal yang menyakitkan... Kita bisa jatuh dengan keras kalau terbang terlalu tinggi. Betul, kan? Yah, nanti mungkin kau akan mengalami sendiri... Aku hanya berharap kau mau melaporkan semua padaku... Aku berharap bisa melindungi hatimu..."

Ayah termenung sebentar, kemudian tertawa-tawa lagi dengan ringan, melupakan semua pembicaraan tadi. Tapi Serena pergi tidur dengan bayangan akan Rowena, seribu tahun yang lampau. Mungkin dia jatuh hati pada Salazar, lalu patah hati karena si Salazar bodoh tidak bisa berdamai dengan Godric, malah membangun ruang rahasia konyol dan membesarkan monster.

Tapi Serena kan bukan Ravenclaw?

Dan cerita tentang kutukan itu konyol sekali. Siapa yang sudi mati karena patah hati?

Serena akhirnya tidak bisa tidur lalu dia berusaha menghias lagi pohon Natalnya. Di dalam kepalanya saat ini, entah mengapa, hanya ada Draco Malfoy...

.

.

.


	6. Ch 6 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**** And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**The Two-Tale Heart 2**

**VI**

DRACO

Draco tidak akan mau menghabiskan liburan Natal di Hogwarts kalau saja ibunya tidak membujuk. Hari-hari menjelang usainya semester dianggap Draco sebagai siksaan. Tapi kado-kado untuk-menyambut-Natal yang dikirimkan ibunya membuat Draco luluh.

_Ayahmu sedang uring-uringan. Kau tahu bagaimana dia. Beberapa orang Kementerian memaksa masuk ke rumah kita tanpa pemberitahuan. Lalu mereka melunjak dan minta untuk memeriksa beberapa harta kita di tempat lain. Natalmu nanti akan sangat menyebalkan. Lebih baik kau tinggal dulu di Hogwarts dengan Crabbe dan Goyle. Ibu pernah dengar kalau makanan dan suasananya tak kalah dengan di rumah kita._

_Bersabarlah sampai musim panas, Sayang._

_Dengan cinta,_

_Ibu_

Kalau ibu yang meminta, Draco pasti akan menuruti walaupun dengan menggerutu. Lagipula, dia bisa melakukan penelitian tentang Slytherin. Ayahnya tidak lagi membalas surat-surat Draco. Akan sangat mencurigakan kalau Draco bertanya lebih jauh. Dia tidak ingin ayahnya meledak marah dan memotong uang jajannya. Kekalahannya di Quidditch sebenarnya membuat Draco enggan bertemu sang ayah.

Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan? Keluarganya sudah di Slytherin mungkin juga beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Tapi itu bukan jaminan. Keluarga darah-murni lain pun ada yang cicit-buyutnya selalu di Slytherin. Tapi mengapa Draco baru tahu tentang semua ini? Pewaris Slytherin, monster Slytherin, dan si Potter sebagai tersangka utama pembuat kekacauan. Sesungguhnya hati Draco terpecah antara apakah dia harus menghentikan si monster ataukah memberi pijatan gratis atas kerja bagusnya menyerang anak-anak Darah-lumpur.

Buku Newt Scamander tergeletak tak terbaca di meja ruang rekreasinya. Si bodoh Serena menganggap apa yang Draco lakukan bagus sekali. Tapi Draco yang sedang sebal memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang Serena anggap bagus.

Mungkin dengan berbagai kejadian ini, kalau dia mau usaha sedikit lagi, dia akan terlibat petualangan yang heroik. Heroik bukanlah salah satu sifat Slytherin. Tapi hal itu kan akan mendatangkan pengakuan dari orang lain? Slytherin itu haus pembuktian diri...

"Tapi kita kan tidak tahu apakah monster itu hewan? Bisa apa saja..." kata-kata Serena terngiang lagi di kepalanya.

Kalau monster, sih, sudah pasti sembilan puluh persennya hewan buas yang berbulu dan bertaring dan besar. Atau...

Draco teringat suara-suara yang memerintah Quirrell di ruang bawah tanah... Suara mencekam yang bernada membunuh. Draco ingat makhluk apa yang dengan tega menyakiti hewan ajaib _unicorn. _Draco ingat apa yang dikatakan si bagal Centaurus saat dia dan Serena ada di Hutan Terlarang.

Mata Serena yang berbeda warna itu kelihatan cemas dan takut... Apakah ada kemungkinan apapun itu masih bergentayangan di kastil-kastil? Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja api di ruang rekreasi menjadi meretih karena suhu udara yang tiba-tiba turun. Draco bangkit dari kursi malas.

Meninggalkan daftar hadiah yang seharusnya dia buat menjelang Natal, Draco menuju ruang ganti Quidditch, mengambil sapu, dan terbang tak tentu arah. Dia tidak memedulikan salju yang turun. Kastil gelap dan luas yang dipenuhi monster sungguh membuatnya muak.

.

.

.

"Nah, atas kesetiaan kalian menemaniku, aku akan menghadiahkan apa saja. Kau mau apa, Crabbe? Dan kau, Goyle? Jangan cek sihir, ya? Nanti malah kalian buang begitu saja..."

Crabbe dan Goyle terkekeh-kekeh. Mereka akhirnya meminta banyak makanan dan mainan. Setelah terbang beberapa jam sampai beku, Draco merasa suasana hatinya lebih baik. Buku riset-tentang-monster-Slytherinnya terlupakan. Api besar di perapian dan kopi manis sungguh memabukkan. Draco kembali pada daftar hadiah yang harus dipesannya.

Sungguh sulit menjadi orang kaya. Kadang kalau kau memberi hadiah asal-asalan pada kenalanmu, mereka akan langsung bergunjing kau pelit. Segala jubah, perhiasan, mainan sihir sampai peralatan keramik mahal, sudah Draco daftarkan pada formulir pembeliannya.

Ibunya, yang tampak sangat peka pada segala hal mengenai Draco-sedang-dekat-dengan-siapa, menyarankan agar membelikan Astoria Greengrass sesuatu yang spesial. Sebuah hiasan rambut yang dapat dijalin pada kepang panjang. Perhiasan itu indah sekali, kalau Draco melihat gambarnya, dan akan membuat semua cewek pingsan karena ada butiran berlian aslinya. Berlian adalah khas keluarga Malfoy. Draco menolak mentah-mentah karena dia tidak dekat dengan Astoria selain malam Halloween kemarin. Lagipula Pansy pasti sangat iri, yang akan menyebabkan pertumpahan darah. Tapi Draco mengiyakan juga saran ibunya, tapi meminta hiasan rambut itu dikirim dulu ke Hogwarts.

Draco tidak akan memberikannya pada Astoria, dia akan memberikannya pada Serena Van Der Woodsen. Dalam hati, Draco tertawa seperti iblis, membayangkan Serena yang tidak rapi dan berambut parah itu terpaksa harus memakai untaian berlian.

"Mungkin _howler_ yang berisi suara Mandrake bagus juga untuk dihadiahi ke asrama Gryffindor?" saran Draco, mengingat rencana jahat anak perempuan itu, kepada Crabbe dan Goyle. Mereka semua terkekeh menyetujui. Potter, Granger, dan keluarga Weasley yang pingsan di hari Natal adalah kado terbaik. Draco, hanya untuk ejekkan, memutuskan untuk memberi semua pasien yang membatu di rumah sakit susu murni segar dengan pita. Akan sangat pas sekali. Kucing suka susu dan si Creevey itu anak tukang susu. Si Justin atau hantu Gryffindor itu... yah, tampaknya semua suka.

Draco memutuskan akan menceritakan ini di kartu Natal Serena agar suasana liburan di Quebec-nya hancur.

Tidak bisa mendapatkan _howler_-jeritan-Mandrake tepat waktu, Draco pergi tidur dengan mengutus Crabbe dan Goyle mengirimkan hadiah Natal ke Gryffindor berupa ratusan _pixie-pixie_ terkutuk. Draco tidur dengan nyenyak sementara pohon natal kecil bertengger di kamar anak laki-laki. Saat itu, kastil Hogwarts terasa aman dan menyenangkan...

.

.

.

Natal di waktu subuh dirusak oleh geretakkan gigi Crabbe dan suara dengkur Goyle. Draco bangun dengan kesal, kemudian jantungnya nyaris berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu di dekat perapian kecil kamar mereka.

"AHHH!" serunya kaget, mengira itu monster Slytherin.

"Siapa kau? DOBBY?"

Dalam keremangan, Draco melihat makhluk itu agak mirip siluet Dobby kalau lagi membersihkan perapian kamarnya. Tapi tak urung Draco mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, yang dia raih dengan susah payah di meja samping, kemudian menggunakan bantal sebagai tameng.

Crabbe dan Goyle yang bodoh tak terbangunkan. Si makhluk itu beringsut.

"Maaf mengagetkan, Sir! Maaf! Maaf! Tapi ini adalah Doreah, bukan Dobby? Tuan mencari Dobby? Dia sedang tidak kemari, Sir!"

Draco menurunkan bantalnya dan melihat peri-rumah dengan seragam Hogwarts berdiri dengan tangan memegang bungkusan. Matanya yang mirip kodok berkilau sementara kuping besarnya layu. Dia memang si peri teman Serena, yang kemarin bisa dibilang menyelamatkan hidup Draco dari Quirrell.

"Kau mirip kuman-pelayanku yang bodoh! Kau seharusnya tidak masuk kemari!" sentak Draco pusing.

"Maaf, maaf, Tuan yang baik, Sir!" kini si peri menunduk-nunduk gelisah, "Tapi kami memang harus menyalakan lagi api perapian. Dan Doreah minta mengerjakannya di sini agar dia bisa memberikan hadiahnya pada Tuan Draco!"

"Hadiah?" tanya Draco linglung.

Doreah menunduk rendah sekali sampai ujung hidungnya menyentuh lantai, "Walaupun Doreah mendengar hal-hal kurang baik tentang asrama berlambang ular ini, tapi Tuan Draco adalah teman Miss Serena. Doreah mempercayai siapapun teman Miss Serena. Pasti dia baik hati dan..."

"Memangnya kau punya emas untuk beli hadiah?" potong Draco sengit.

Si peri mengangkat bungkusan bening yang berisi stoples dengan semangat, "Doreah mencarinya, Sir! Doreah tahu Tuan suka kopi, Sir! Dan ini Doreah cari saat Madam Sprout meminta Doreah mencari beberapa tumbuhan langka di banyak tempat... Ini adalah bubuk kopi yang enak, Sir. Ada binatang yang mencernanya di dalam tubuhnya dengan berbagai buah-buahan. Ini bubuk kopi terbaik sedunia, begitulah kata penyihir-penyihir baik hati yang ada di tempat itu..."

"Aku tidak butuh bubuk kopi! Apalagi yang sudah... _dicerna_ hewan!" seru Draco syok.

"Tapi ini sudah bersih sekali, Sir! Dan Doreah sudah menggiling sampai halus lalu dicampur cokelat..."

"Kau pelayan si Van Der Woodsen! Simpan saja hadiahmu itu di kamarnya. Cepat pergi! Kalau tidak kau akan kuberi pakaian!"

Memberi pakaian berarti memecat si peri-rumah. Doreah langsung berseru-seru minta maaf dan menjauh dari kaki tempat tidur Draco.

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang tentang Dobby. Kau kenal pelayanku?"

Doreah masih kelihatan sedih karena hadiahnya ditolak, tapi sekarang matanya tampak ragu-ragu.

"Semua... Peri-rumah saling mengenal, Sir... Dan kami setia sampai mati pada... majikan kami..."

Membayangkan para peri-rumah mengadakan reuni membuat Draco muak. Dia memutuskan akan menulis pada ibunya, supaya menjaga Dobby agar tidak keluyuran.

Draco tidak bisa tidur lagi saat si peri sudah menghilang dengan letusan. Dia menarik kelambu di kaki tempat tidurnya. Telah menggunung hadiah. Masih berbalut jubah tidur, Draco membukanya satu persatu.

Hadiah terbesar tentu saja dari ayah dan ibunya. Draco sampai bosan dan memutuskan akan membukanya setelah sarapan saja. Lalu dia membuka hadiah lainnya, mendaftar pada perkamen tentang siapa-memberi-hadiah-apa, untuk ditulis pada kartu ucapan terima kasih.

Serena memberi Draco banyak sekali hiasan natal. Dari mulai pajangan bola kristal parah yang menampilkan miniatur kota dihujani salju, boneka beruang es mini, sendok-garpu kecil dengan simbol yang tidak Draco tahu, sampai bola-bola lampu pohon natal bertuliskan 'I Love Quebec'. Kartu natalnya sungguh menyebalkan,

_Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru!_

_Jangan lupa untuk tidak mencari-cari masalah! Setidaknya tunggu sampai aku kembali. Beberapa monster kan ada yang suka berhibernasi di musim dingin. Haha. Tahu rasa kau! Di sini sungguh asyik, deh. Walaupun tidak ada situs sihir, tapi karena sedang Natal, semuanya jadi terasa ajaib..._

_Salam,_

_Serena_

_P.S: Jangan keluyuran malam-malam! Jubahmu itu sebentar lagi sudah akan hancur. Filch akan senang mengirim kau ke Hutan Terlarang, bersama lebih banyak monster._

Dibelakang kartu ucapannya ternyata adalah foto Serena. Foto Muggle karena tidak bergerak. Dia memakai kupluk konyol dan tertawa lebar sambil makan _pretzel _raksasa di pasar malam.

Draco menyingkirkan hadiah Serena jauh-jauh ke dalam kolong tempat tidurnya. Dia bisa mati saking malunya kalau Theo dan Blaise pulang dan melihat hadiah Draco sama dengan tempat liburan Serena... Kartu ucapan Serena masih dipegangnya. Draco ingin membuangnya saja. Tapi dia melihat anak perempuan menyebalkan itu tampak bahagia dalam foto tersebut...

Draco memandangnya beberapa detik. Dan seulas senyum berhasil menghampiri wajah Draco pagi Natal itu. Dia membuka laci lemarinya dan menyimpan foto Serena...

.

.

.

Jamuan Natal di Hogwarts sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Ibunya benar dalam hal ini. Aula Besar terlihat megah dan privat. Pohon-pohon natal berselimut salju menutupi dinding. Segala macam hiasan yang lebih indah dibanding hiasan natal Serena, ada di sana. Peri-peri betulan beterbangan. Saling menebarkan debu sihir. Rangkaian _holly_ dan _mistletoe_ bergelantungan di langit-langit. Salju sihiran, kering dan hangat, menaburi kalkun Draco.

Si Kepala Sekolah tampak bersenang-senang. Lupa pada semua masalah. Draco tidak menyalahkannya. Kastil Hogwarts saat itu tampak aman dan damai. Dumbledore dan si raksasa menyanyikan banyak lagu Natal sambil minum anggur. Suara mereka sama jeleknya dengan suara Serena.

Di meja Gryffindor, Draco melihat Potter, Granger, dan keluarga Weasley memandang Draco penuh dendam. Mungkin berharap bisa mengasapi Draco bersama para kalkun. Draco menyeringai. Beberapa diantara mereka banyak yang kena cakar _pixie_.

Setelah makan puding natal sampai tidak bisa bernafas, Draco memutuskan untuk kembali pada kado-kadonya yang tadi belum dibuka. Crabbe dan Goyle tidak mau ikut. Mereka bilang kalau belum makan kue tart lima loyang, mereka tidak akan bisa _berfungsi_.

"Ibumu beli _jumper_ kodian lagi nih, Weasley?" seru Draco mengejek _jumper_ kembar anak-anak Gryffindor.

"Dia merajutnya, hidung-balon!" seru Weasley membalas.

Draco menegakkan jubah barunya dengan sombong lalu berlalu.

Ternyata ayahnya mengirimi dia surat. Draco membaca dengan berdebar. Berharap ayahnya memberitahu sedikit tentang rencananya musim panas kemarin dan kejadian-kejadian di sekolah sekarang.

Tapi Draco harus menelan kekecewaannya karena ayahnya memarahi Draco agar tidak ikut-ikutan. Akan mencurigakan kalau Draco tahu banyak dan ayahnya memperingatkan Draco bahwa Draco masih lima tahun lagi di Hogwarts.

Tapi ayahnya memberi Draco guntingan koran. Ternyata itu adalah artikel tentang ayah si Weasley.

PENYELIDIKAN DI KEMENTERIAN SIHIR

_Arthur Weasley, Kepala Kantor Penyalahgunaan Barang-Barang Muggle, hari ini didenda lima puluh Galleon karena menyihir mobil Muggle._

Bahkan hanya melihat tajuk beritanya saja Draco sudah terbahak.

Artikel selanjutnya berisi tentang ayahnya yang mengajukan pemecatan Mr Weasley dan merasa penyihir itu tidak layak membuat Undang-undang Perlindungan Muggle. Status ayahnya sebagai dewan sekolah jelas sekali dicantumkan, membuat Draco agak sebal. Tapi dia mengakui bahwa ayahnya lumayan jago dalam hal memanfaatkan kesempatan. Kalau begini, para petinggi Kementerian juga akan meragukan Arthur Weasley.

Setelah semua kado dibuka, Draco memutuskan untuk mencari Crabbe dan Goyle yang sudah terlalu lama makan. Sungguh menyebalkan dia tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Aula Besar kini hanya berisi si raksasa saja. Draco akhirnya berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk mencari dua teman bodohnya itu.

Draco menemukan mereka bersama dengan si anak tertua Weasley yang Prefek.

"Di sini rupanya kalian," katanya. "Apa dari tadi kalian makan terus seperti babi di Aula Besar? Aku mencari-cari kalian, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang benar-benar lucu pada kalian."

Draco menyadari kalau Goyle agak aneh. Ternyata dia memakai kacamata.

"Sejak kapan kau pakai kacamata?" tanya Draco kaget.

"Uh, oh!" gumam Goyle. "Aku habis baca..."

Goyle melepas kacamatanya. Draco berpikir-pikir untuk mengejek.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa baca..."

Draco akhirnya mengerling si Prefek dengan menghina.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Weasley?"

"Kau harus menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat kepada Prefek sekolah!" serunya menyebalkan. "Aku tidak suka sikapmu!"

Draco mencibir dan segera melewati Weasley tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Crabbe dan Goyle mengikutinya tanpa suara.

"Si Peter Weasley itu..."

"Percy," kata Crabbe.

"Apalah. Kuperhatikan belakangan ini dia menyelinap ke mana-mana. Dan aku tahu apa maunya. Dia pikir dia bisa menangkap pewaris Slytherin sendirian."

Draco tertawa mengejek. Sangat sulit untuk mengabaikan satu Prefek itu, yang tampaknya berambisi untuk menjadi Ketua Murid berikutnya. Draco mengakui dia cukup hati-hati kepada si Peter itu. Dia lebih pengadu daripada Serena.

Lalu dia lupa kata kunci pintu ruang rekreasi, "Apa kata kuncinya?"

"Eh...," jawab Goyle.

"Oh, yeah- _darah-murni_!"

Mereka masuk dan Draco segera ke kamarnya untuk mengambil artikel.

"Ini akan membuatmu tertawa," kata Draco menyodorkan si artikel pada Crabbe.

Crabbe dan Goyle membaca artikel itu dengan suram. Draco merasa aneh, biasanya Crabbe suka heboh duluan atau berteriak kalau ada nama 'Malfoy' di dalam koran.

"Nah? Apa menurutmu tidak lucu?"

"Ha, ha," tawa Goyle sumbang.

"Arthur Weasley suka sekali pada Muggle, mestinya dia patahkan saja tongkatnya jadi dua dan bergabung dengan mereka. Kau tak akan tahu keluarga Weasley berdarah-murni, kalau melihat tingkah mereka."

Wajah Crabbe berkeriut.

"Kenapa sih kau?" bentak Draco.

"Sakit perut," keluhnya.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak kalau begitu! Sana ke rumah sakit, dan tendang semua Darah-lumpur itu untukku," Draco terkekeh, "Tahu tidak, aku heran _Daily Prophet_ belum juga memberitakan tentang serangan-serangan ini. Kurasa Dumbledore berusaha menutupinya."

Draco mengungkapkan kecurigaan yang sama dengan yang dia sampaikan pada Serena.

"Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Anak-anak kan sedang pulang liburan. Mungkin mereka akan lapor pada orang tua mereka, menuntut agar Dumbledore bertindak. Dia akan dipecat. Ayah bilang Dumbledore hal terburuk yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Dia pilih kasih dan suka anak-anak kelahiran-Muggle. Kepala sekolah yang layak tidak akan menerima anak tolol seperti Creevey."

Sungguh asyik rasanya menumpahkan kekesalan pada si Kepala Sekolah. Kalau Draco mengata-ngatai Dumbledore pada Serena, dia mungkin benar-benar akan mengirimkan _howler_-jeritan-Mandrake pada Draco. Draco masih belum bisa mengerti, mengapa Dumbledore membiarkan mereka lolos malam diserangnya Creevey.

Draco memeragakan betapa tololnya Creevey dengan menirunya memotret, "Potter, boleh aku memotretmu, Potter? Potter, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu? Boleh dong aku menjilat sepatumu, Potter?"

Crabbe dan Goyle hanya mematung.

"_Kenapa sih_ kalian berdua?" bentaknya.

Crabbe dan Goyle akhirnya tertawa datar yang cukup memuaskan.

"Santo Potter, sahabat para Darah-lumpur. Dia satu lagi yang tidak punya rasa sihir yang pantas. Kalau tidak, dia tak akan bergaul dengan Granger si Darah-lumpur. Dan orang-orang mengira dialah pewaris Slytherin!"

Draco sekarang mulai yakin bahwa itu tidak benar. Pewaris Slytherin sejati akan menghancurkan Darah-lumpur, bukan bergaul dengannya.

"Kalau saja aku tahu siapa dia," kata Draco frustasi. "Aku bisa membantu mereka."

Goyle akhirnya buka mulut, "Kau pasti punya dugaan siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini?"

"Kau tahu aku tak tahu apa-apa, Goyle!" bentak Draco semakin sebal. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu? Dan Ayah juga sama sekali tidak mau bercerita. Tentu saja kejadiannya sudah lima puluh tahun yang lalu, jadi sebelum dia di sini. Tapi dia tahu tentang kejadian itu. Pihak sekolah, seperti biasa, menutup-nutupinya. Tetapi aku tahu satu hal: terakhir kali Kamar Rahasia dibuka, satu Darah-lumpur meninggal. Jadi tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum salah satu dari mereka dibunuh. Mudah-mudahan saja si Granger..." kata Draco terkekeh.

Dia menyimpan hal ini rapat-rapat pada Serena. Tentang ayahnya, tentang rencana teman-teman ayahnya, dan kenyataan bahwa ada satu orang yang mati karena si monster. Draco tidak tahu mengapa. Dia sepertinya tidak bisa menunjukan hal-hal seperti ini pada Serena seorang.

Tentang keluarganya... Tentang kegembiraannya kalau Darah-lumpur musnah... Apakah Draco takut Serena tidak akan mau bicara lagi padanya?

"Tahukah kau, apakah orang yang membuka Kamar Rahasia dulu itu berhasil ditangkap?" Goyle mengajukan pertanyaan pintar, yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh, yeah... Siapa pun orangnya, dia dikeluarkan. Mungkin mereka masih di Azkaban."

"Az-kaban?" tanya Goyle, tak lagi pintar.

"Azkaban- _penjara penyihir_, Goyle. Astaga, kalau lebih telmi dari ini, kau akan terbelakang."

Draco semakin gelisah.

"Ayah sebetulnya berpesan agar aku tidak menonjolkan diri dan membiarkan pewaris Slytherin bertindak. Dia bilang sekolah perlu dibersihkan dari semua sampah Darah-lumpur, tapi aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Tentu saja dia sendiri sedang banyak disorot sekarang. Kan kalian tahu Kementerian merazia rumah kami minggu lalu?"

"_Yeah,_ Ibu bilang kami beruntung mereka tidak menemukan banyak hal. Ayah punya beberapa benda Ilmu Hitam yang sangat berharga. Tetapi untungnya kami punya kamar rahasia di bawah lantai ruang tamu..."

"Ho!" seru Crabbe.

Draco memandang Crabbe yang kini mirip kepiting rebus. Crabbe dan Goyle saling pandang sebelum mereka akhirnya bangkit dengan tergesa.

"Harus minum obat untuk sakit perutku," gerutu Crabbe.

Draco hanya memandangi kedua raksasa bodoh itu terbirit-birit. Draco tidak bisa bertukar pikiran. Dengan enggan Draco mengakui, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia ajak bicara dengan waras adalah si Van Der Woodsen.

Beberapa jam kemudian Crabbe dan Goyle kembali membuat keributan. Filch menemukan mereka di dalam lemari sapu. Crabbe dan Goyle, entah bagaimana sebetulnya, terkunci dalam lemari itu. Mereka panik sehingga si lemari jatuh berdebum.

Apapun yang dikatakan Crabbe dan Goyle, yang entah bagaimana juga, hanya memakai pakaian dalam, Filch tidak mau peduli. Peeves si hantu jahil sudah merusak satu lemarinya bulan-bulan kemarin, dan kini Crabbe dan Goyle merusakkan satu lagi sehingga Filch meminta Kepala Sekolah memberi mereka detensi. Snape sedang mengambil cuti, yang sangat aneh sekali bagi Draco, mengetahui Snape punya kehidupan di luar sekolah.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih?" bentak Draco saat kembali ke ruang rekreasi. "Masa pergi ke rumah sakit sebentar saja sudah ada yang menjahili lagi?"

Crabbe dan Goyle, yang tampaknya tidak pernah ambil pusing akan segala sesuatu, hanya ngedumel tidak jelas. Mereka akhirnya waras lagi setelah makan sore dihidangkan di ruang rekreasi.

Seorang anak Slytherin kelas empat masuk ke ruang rekreasi sambil terbahak. Semua anak mengerumuninya.

"Si Granger itu... Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit dan aku kebetulan melihatnya..." dia tersedak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco antusias, berharap pewaris Slytherin melahapnya.

"Tidak tahu... Tapi kulihat ada ekor dari bawah jubahnya!"

Sekarang semua anak Slytherin ikut tertawa sambil penasaran.

"Tunggu!" kata Draco kesal. "Ngomong yang jelas, dong. Kenapa dia punya ekor?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin dia mempraktekkan sihir dan salah kaprah seperti si Weasley waktu menyerangmu, Malfoy?" kata anak itu.

Draco mengijinkan diri untuk terbahak bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Semester baru akhirnya datang setelah Tahun Baru yang membosankan. Satu-persatu murid berdatangan ke Hogwarts. Draco cukup kesal saat mengetahui ada banyak Darah-lumpur yang kembali kemari. Semakin mereka takut dan tidak mau kembali, semakin baik buat Draco dan semakin tidak menyakitkan bagi mereka.

Ketidakhadiran Hermione Granger di hari pertama semester baru disambut histeris oleh anak-anak yang mengira dia terkena serangan. Termasuk Serena.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" seru Draco, berjalan cepat menuju kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya ketika Serena menghampiri.

Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam mata air di Quebec sehingga Serena tampak lebih merona segar dari pada biasanya, dia juga kelihatan bertambah tinggi, yang membuat Draco, dan anak-anak cewek yang iri, semakin sebal.

"Harry bilang..."

"Yah, apa yang Harry-Tersayang bilang?"

Serena memutar mata, "Harry bilang Hermione hanya salah minum... Mungkin ada yang jahil padanya. Tapi aku tahu dengan pasti..."

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Aku belum selesai ngomong! Snape baru saja marah-marah padaku. Dia baru _stock opname_ di kantornya..."

"Pakai bahasa yang bisa kumengerti!"

"Dia baru saja menghitung ulang _inventorinya_..."

Draco memutar mata.

"... dan ada yang hilang dari lemari bahan ramuan!" kata Serena melanjutkan. "Kau pastilah berbuat yang aneh-aneh!"

"Tidak, kok!"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan bubuk tanduk Bicorn dan selongsong kulit ular pohon saat dia ganti kulit?" desak Serena.

"Aku tidak tahu! Meracunimu kukira?"

Draco, yang semakin dekat dengan kelasnya, kini terengah karena marah sambil berjalan. Serena berlari dan mencegatnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau hanya anak iseng tapi kau tidak jahat sehingga menginginkan Hermione mati menderita..."

"Jangan terlalu yakin," gumam Draco, berusaha melewati Serena, tapi dia terus bertahan.

"Aku hanya ingin kepastian kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh..."

"AKU TIDAK!" seru Draco kesal dan menabrak bahu Serena untuk jalan lagi. Draco sungguh tidak bisa berpikir kalau mencium wangi sampo cewek itu...

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, jangan menghampiriku di kastil. Aku punya reputasi yang harus kujaga!" seru Draco lagi.

"Dan aku punya kamar yang harus kujaga juga! Aku tahu dari Doreah kalau kau menyuruh dia menyimpan hadiah Natalmu di kamarku! Apa susahnya simpan di kamarmu sendiri, sih? Kudengar dari Fred ada yang mengirimi menara Gryffindor _pixie-pixie_, mereka pasti masuk ke kamarku dan mengacak-acak bubuk itu di kasurku! Kalau _pixie_ pasti kau yang mengirim, kan? Aku tahu, itu pasti kau yang jahat!"

"Rasakan! Itu karena kau punya teman-teman yang begitu bodoh..."

"... dan sekarang kamarku jadi berbau kopi pahit sepertimu!"

Draco merasa wajahnya panas, "Itu bagus, kan?"

"Dan _tali _berlian itu sama sekali bukan seleraku! Kau mau menyamakan aku dengan Pansy Parkinson, apa?"

Dengan sebal Draco meninggalkan Serena untuk masuk ke kelas lebih awal, "Memang lagi trennya begitu. Kau seharusnya lebih feminim sedikit, cewek jorok!"

"Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru untukmu juga!"

Mereka berpisah jalan di koridor dengan hati panas.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar hangat pada awal Februari. Salju sudah mencair dan kastil sudah ceria lagi. Tidak ada serangan semenjak kejadian terakhir terhadap si anak Hufflepuff dan hantu Gryffindor itu. Draco sering bertanya-tanya kenapa. Apakah hal ini terjadi karena ayahnya sibuk?

Mungkin karena Profesor Sprout sudah mengumumkan bahwa Mandrake yang mereka tanam sudah mulai meninggalkan masa kanak-kanak. Atau mungkin betul kata Serena, si monster akhirnya kenyang, entah sudah makan apa, lalu tidur untuk musim dingin berikutnya...

Draco tidak bicara lagi dengan Serena semenjak semester baru. Itu karena baik tim Quidditch Slytherin maupun Gryffindor sudah mulai mengadakan latihan intensif untuk merebut posisi juara satu dan dua. Kalau Slytherin berhasil mengalahkan Ravenclaw dengan nilai tinggi... Yah, sungguh tertekan rasanya harus menangkap Snitch setelah Marc dan kedua temannya sudah cukup mengumpulkan poin.

Ibunya akhirnya tahu bahwa Astoria tidak menerima hadiah. Marah dan mengancam akan menahan uang saku Draco selama sebulan, Draco terpaksa mengaku bahwa untaian berlian itu hilang. Ibunya menahan uang saku Draco sampai musim panas. Si cewek jelek itu tidak pernah tahu kalau kado Natalnya bukan hanya sekedar mahal.

Dia tidak pernah memakai hadiah Draco. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha berdandan saat si cowok Diggory itu mengajaknya ke perpustakaan bersama-sama, atau ketika cowok itu ikut belajar bersama dengan si Tully sebagai tutornya, atau ketika mereka dengan seru berdebat tentang sapu-sapu di tribun Quidditch, atau ketika mereka menjelek-jelekkan Snape dan Pansy, atau ketika, gosip dari Blaise, Diggory mencuri _start _dengan mengajak Serena ke Hogsmeade tahun depan. Ketika Serena sudah kelas tiga dan mendapat izin untuk mengunjungi desa tersebut dari sekolah.

Anak-anak perempuan lainnya semakin sering mengerjai Serena. Sepatunya habis lagi. Dan Serena mulai marah-marah kembali. Draco jadi lega mengetahui bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang kena semprot Serena di hari-hari sensitifnya. Tidak punya ide siapa yang mencuri bahan ramuan penting, Snape akhirnya menuduh Serena tepat di hadapan beberapa anak Slytherin.

Draco sungguh lupa walaupun Serena kelahiran London, tapi dia besar di Amerika yang terkenal akan hak persamaan derajat yang tinggi. Dengan kata lain, berjiwa _preman_. Serena melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan murid manapun kepada Snape. Dia balik membentak.

"Anda sudah menuduh saya mencuri tanpa bukti. Kalau mau, saya bisa saja membawa masalah ini pada Departemen Pendidikan Sihir di Kementerian. Tapi tidak. Saya peduli pada Profesor Dumbledore yang berusaha menjaga nama baik sekolah. Jadi, ini. Ini namanya cek sihir. Saya biarkan nominalnya kosong. Silahkan cairkan ke bank Gringotts, lalu beli semua tanduk Bicorn dan selongsong ular berapapun Anda mau. Dan, tidak. Saya tidak mau lagi mempersiapkan kelas ramuan atau membantu Anda untuk meracik Ramuan Restoratif Mandrake. Silahkan cari asisten yang lebih profesional sesuai standar operasional yang berlaku di Hogwarts!"

Setelah menjejalkan selembar cek pada Snape yang sama sekali tidak enak dilihat wajahnya hari itu, Serena pergi begitu saja dengan anak-anak Slytherin yang melongo. Draco tahu dari Blaise, bahwa setelah kejadian itu, banyak anak-anak yang berusaha mempelajari istilah bisnis agar bisa ngomong dengan kata-kata keren, dan McGonagall jadi agak renggang dengan Snape, lalu Gryffindor mengadakan pesta-kekalahan-Snape sampai dua malam, dan semua sepatu Serena kembali.

McGonagall juga terancam renggang dengan Lockhart. Guru genit itu tampak yakin, bahwa berhentinya serangan-serangan itu karena keberadaan dirinya. McGonagall terlihat seperti membatu saat Lockhart menyarankan para guru ikut serta dalam acara yang akan dibuatnya.

Barulah pada pagi hari tanggal empat belas, acara apa yang dia maksud terjawab. Dinding dipenuhi bunga besar warna merah jambu yang norak. Dari langit-langit kini berjatuhan konfeti berbentuk hati. Draco benci merah muda, karena Pansy yang suka memakai jubah _pink _membuat warna itu jadi memuakkan. Semua burung hantu nyaris bertabrakan karena kaget dengan hujan warna _pink _tersebut. Stark mendarat dengan kasar di piring Draco, membawa bungkusan terlalu berat. Ternyata bungkusan itu adalah hadiah-hadiah yang sebagian besar berisi cokelat.

Walau kelihatan lezat, Draco memberikan semua pada Crabbe dan Goyle.

"Oh, jangan begitu, Draco..." kata Pansy sambil mengedip senang. "Makanlah hanya satu ini. Ini buatanku..."

"Hmm...," gumam Draco takut. "Nanti kumakan di kamar..."

Lockhart berdiri dari meja guru. Jubahnya merah muda norak. Kelihatannya seperti burung flamingo kesasar di tengah bebatuan hitam, karena semua guru tampaknya sudah membatu, tak mau berpartisipasi.

"Selamat Hari Valentine! Dan izinkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada empat puluh enam orang yang sejauh ini sudah mengirimiku kartu! Ya, aku berinisiatif mengatur kejutan kecil ini untuk kalian semua- dan kejutan ini belum berakhir di sini!"

Lockhart menepukkan tangan dan dari pintu-pintu luar masuklah selusin kurcaci berwajah masam. Bukan kurcaci biasa yang pernah Draco lihat. Lockhart memaksa mereka memakai sayap keemasan dan membawa harpa.

"Cupid-cupid pengantar-kartuku yang ramah! Mereka akan berkeliling sekolah hari ini, mengantar kartu Valentine kalian. Dan kegembiraan tidak berakhir di sini! Aku yakin kolega-kolegaku juga ingin bergabung dalam suasana penuh cinta ini! Kenapa tidak meminta Profesor Snape untuk mengajar kalian membuat Ramuan Cinta?"

Draco langsung menahan Crabbe dan Goyle agar tidak memakan cokelat hadiahnya.

"... ngomong-ngomong soal cinta, Profesor Flitwick tahu lebih banyak tentang Jimat Pemikat dari penyihir mana pun yang pernah kutemui, si licik ini!"

Lockhart terus pidato sampai semua guru beranjak untuk masuk kelas, sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Di jam pelajaran kedua, kurcaci Lockhart mulai menyampaikan kartu saat pergantian kelas.

Draco tidak aneh kalau Serena adalah salah satu dari orang pertama yang diberi kartu. Di koridor yang penuh sesak, si kurcaci duduk begitu saja pada ransel Serena, mengikutinya mengantri kelas, dan memetik harpa sambil menyanyi sumbang.

"_Oh, Miss Serena yang baik hatinya..._

_Aku tahu bahwa kau tidaklah seperti anak-anak bau, iseng, ribut, dan menyebalkan lainnya..._

_Aku pun tahu kau tidak pernah menendang binatang kesayanganku seperti anak-anak bejat lainnya..._

_Kumohon kembalilah untuk membantu Profesor Snape, mempersiapkan ramuan..._

_Karena aku tahu, dia kelimpungan tanpa bantuan dirimu..._

_Aku tahu pasti, karena aku suka mengintip sejauh mana obat yang akan diberikan pada kucingku dibuat..._

_Kumohon, kembalilah..._

_Aku sudah merindukan kucingku..."_

Semua murid di koridor tertawa keras mendengar nyanyian yang pastilah dikarang si Filch. Serena menutupi wajahnya dengan jubah, lalu berlalu untuk masuk kelas kosong.

Lama-kelamaan, para kurcaci kebanjiran order dan tak bisa menunggu. Mereka sudah mulai berani menggedor kelas dan menyampaikan kartu, baik kartu ucapan sungguhan maupun pesan musikal seperti kartu Filch. Para guru berang bukan main. McGonagall bahkan mengusir mereka langsung dengan Mantra Sengat.

Draco sudah menyampaikan pesan berantai langsung pada Pansy, bahwa siapapun cewek yang memberi Draco kartu Valentine, akan Draco racuni.

"Kau tidak seru, ah, Draco..." kata Theo melambai-lambaikan kartu yang dia dapat.

Sorenya, para cupid sialan itu mendapat nilai plus di mata Draco. Dia mempermalukan Harry Potter.

Kemacetan di koridor ternyata disebabkan oleh seorang kurcaci yang menduduki kaki Potter yang jatuh terjerembap ke lantai. Semua isi tas Potter berceceran di bawah Draco.

"_Matanya sehijau acar kodok segar,_

_Rambutnya sehitam papan tulis._

_Ingin sekali aku memilikinya,_

_Dia sungguh luar biasa,_

_Pahlawan yang mengalahkan_

_Pangeran Kegelapan"_

Semua anak tertawa, beberapa diantaranya bahkan sampai keluar air mata. Draco mengijinkan dirinya tertawa terbahak juga, sampai disadarinya kalau diantara barang-barang Potter yang berlumur tinta, ada sebuah buku harian tua...

Terdengar suara Peter Weasley membubarkan kerumunan.

"Bubar, bubar, bel sudah bunyi lima menit yang lalu, ke kelas sekarang!"

Draco meraih buku harian Potter. Apakah yang diisinya di sana? Apakah keluh kesah dan tangisannya yang merindukan orangtua? Draco menyeringai senang.

"_Dan_ kau, Malfoy!" sentak si Weasley.

"Kembalikan," pinta Potter geram.

"Apa nih yang ditulis Potter di sini?" tanya Draco senang. Suasana langsung hening seperti biasa kalau Draco akan memulai mainan favoritnya, menyiksa Harry Potter.

"Kembalikan, Malfoy," seru Peter Weasley lagi.

"Kalau sudah kubaca," kata Draco sambil melambai-lambaikan si buku.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Buku harian tiba-tiba lepas dari tangan Draco. Draco dengan kelimpungan melihat si buku melayang lalu ditangkap oleh Ron Weasley.

"Harry!" seru Peter keras. "Dilarang menggunakan sihir di koridor! Aku harus melaporkan ini, tahu!

Draco marah sekali. Kehilangan muka di hadapan begitu banyak anak karena dilucuti begitu mudah. Dia juga iri sekali. Bagaimana mungkin si Potter bisa mempraktekkan Mantra Pelepas Senjata begitu mudah? Draco melewati anak perempuan Weasley yang paling kecil, telinganya merah padam saat itu. Draco mengejeknya dengan telak.

"Menurutku Potter tidak menyukai Valentine-mu!"

Hal yang membuatnya puas hari itu adalah si cewek Weasley langsung menutupi wajahnya dan berlari. Neville Longbottom, tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli pada keramaian, bertanya agak keras pada salah seorang temannya.

"Jadi kau tak melihat Serena? Aku tahu tadi dia lari keluar kelas waktu tiga orang kurcaci berusaha menjambaknya agar mau mendengar pesan kelimabelas. Tapi kemana?"

Koridor akhirnya sepi karena anak-anak sudah berlarian ke kelas mereka. Draco memandangi mereka sambil berpikir-pikir. Kemudian kaget sendiri saat Crabbe dan Goyle masih ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku... perutku sakit sekali, _aduh!_" keluh Draco berpura-pura. "Tolong bilang Binns aku ke rumah sakit sebentar..."

Setelah Crabbe dan Goyle pergi ke kelas Sejarah Sihir, Draco berjalan begitu saja seolah ada roda di kakinya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau cewek akan sebegitu temperamennya. Tapi Draco sedikit mengerti. Dia sendiri akan menceburkan diri ke danau kalau ada begitu banyak kurcaci pendek menyanyikan lagu konyol sepanjang hari.

Dia memikirkan kemana si Van Der Woodsen tukang nangis itu akan bersembunyi dalam situasi begini. Tribun Quidditch terlalu kelihatan, begitu juga ruang gantinya. Si cupid itu tak segan-segan memeriksa beberapa ruangan sampai Snape pun menghajar mereka yang masuk kantornya tadi. Jembatan yang menuruni lapangan luas Hutan Terlarang pun terlalu terekspos. Hanya ada satu tempat... Dan Draco tidak berharap itu antara dapur atau pondok usang si raksasa...

Seseorang meringkuk di dalam lemari jubah di depan pintu masuk. Tampak tidak nyaman karena kakinya mungkin bertambah beberapa senti. Serena mendongak dengan kaget, lalu wajahnya rileks lagi dan kembali menunduk.

"Hei," sapa Draco.

"Hei," balasnya dengan suara teredam.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Draco tidak menunggu jawaban. Si cupid-cupid mungkin akan langsung _mencium_ bau Serena dan menyerang. Lemari jadi semakin sempit tapi Draco memaksa agar kakinya bisa rebah. Lemari itu sama bau apaknya seperti tahun kemarin, saat mereka bersembunyi untuk melapor pada Dumbledore tentang Quirrell.

"Aku mencuri ramuan, apa tuh, yang biasa wanita minum kalau..."

"Aku sedang tidak..." kata Serena segera. "Berhentilah berkata tentang hal itu!"

"Aku sih sebenarnya tidak mau!"

Serena tidak membalas, jadi Draco diam saja.

"Kau nanti didetensi karena mencuri..." gumamnya akhirnya.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apalah..." kata Draco santai.

Serena akhirnya menengadah, memandangi Draco sampai Draco berharap Serena tidak melihat kupingnya yang memerah, "Aku merasa tumbuh terlalu cepat, kau tahu..." katanya.

"Kau belum kenal Pansy dan teman-temannya saja..." protes Draco sebal.

Serena mendengus, "Yah, aku disekolahkan di Amerika dulu. Anak umur delapan berdandan seperti sepuluh, sepuluh seperti duabelas, duabelas seperti empatbelas, dan seterusnya. Kurasa ada panduannya pada film-film mereka. Ah, kau mungkin akan cocok di sana, aku tidak tahu..."

"Aku _tidak akan pernah_ cocok bersama Muggle," Draco menggeram.

"The Bradley School for Girls dan St. Jude School for Boys... Aku tidak pernah bisa bergaul dengan mereka..."

Draco mendengus, itu jelas karena Serena penyihir!

"Seperti anak kuper kebanyakan, aku hanya bisa melihat anak terpopuler di kelasku mendapatkan semua perhatian, termasuk dari cowok-cowok itu... Beberapa diantaranya memang ada yang tampan walaupun sombong setengah mati..."

"Dasar _cewek_..."

"Pada hari Valentine seperti ini, anak-anak itulah yang akan mendapat banyak kartu dari penggemar rahasia. Cokelat indah, rangkaian bunga mawar, dan boneka lucu... Atau makan malam di kafe yang terkenal... Terkadang aku iri sekali dan bermimpi suatu hari nanti aku akan seperti anak populer itu. Disukai banyak orang!"

"Yah... Aku lihat tidak semua anak Hogwarts membencimu. Berbahagialah..." gumam Draco gelisah. Kalau Serena bicara lebih banyak lagi tentang cowok, atau... _percintaan_, Draco bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia harus menanggapi atau menyumpal mulutnya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa seharian di sini. Kau menghadapi Snape dengan kejam. Masa' kau kalah sama kurcaci?" kata Draco mengompori.

"Kau sih enak tidak harus dipermalukan di depan para murid dan guru!"

"Maka kita harus menyingkirkan mereka! _Ayo!_ Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan segalanya, Serena. Begitu juga cewek Muggle itu. Apaan tuh anak populer yang cantik jelita dan disukai banyak cowok tampan lalu semuanya akan berbunga-bunga dan dunia akan berbahagia selamanya? Aku juga punya segalanya sejak kecil, tapi semuanya hancur saat ini..."

"Ap..."

"Segera serang pakai Mantra Penyengat, atau apalah... Mereka nyanyi jelek sekali, persis suaramu sih, mereka pantas dikutuk..."

"Tapi pesan musikal Filch sangat menyentuh, kan? Aku tidak tahu dia begitu menghargaiku..."

Draco lega mendengar Serena berganti topik sambil menyeringai.

"Kupikir aku akan minta maaf pada Snape agar bisa ikut membantu mempersiapkan ramuannya lagi..." katanya lagi.

"Terserahmu lah... Asal jangan marah dan nangis lagi nanti... Kalau begitu, siapa yang menghajar lebih banyak cupid harus ditraktir _Butterbeer_ langsung di tempat minumnya. Tahun depan. Di Hogsmeade!"

"Setuju!"

"Yah, tapi kau kan sudah diajak Diggory duluan..." gumam Draco agak pahit.

"Cedric sudah akan kelas enam tahun depan. Aku yakin dia akan mengalah..."

Draco menatap sekilas pada Serena dan segera saja rambut tak rapinya tidak menjadi masalah lagi bagi Draco.

"Pada hitungan ketiga?"

Serena mengangguk, menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya...

Pintu lemari menjeblak terbuka, merusak engselnya sampai patah. Filch pasti marah karena itu adalah lemari ketiga yang rusak tahun ini. Maka mereka cepat-cepat berlari.

Draco menemukan satu cupid terkaget-kaget, "Nah, mana Van Der Woodsen?" tanya si cupid gemetar.

"MATI KAU!"

Draco langsung membuat si cupid terpelanting ke belakang dengan satu ayunan.

"_Satu!"_ katanya pada Serena yang tertinggal.

Draco membayangkan si cupid adalah pewaris Slytherin. Satu orang terkalahkan...

"_Rictusempra!"_

Seorang kurcaci langsung menunduk dan menciut-ciut, harpanya jatuh. Draco membayangkan itu adalah si Potter. Bagus, dia termakan mantranya sendiri waktu mereka duel.

"_Dua!_ Kau payah, Ser!" seru Draco senang.

"_Satu!"_ seru Serena, ketika berhasil menyengat satu cupid yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka.

Draco mencari lagi ketika muncul satu orang cupid yang lebih gemuk. Draco membayangkan dia adalah si monster Slytherin. Cupid itu terbang sampai koridor sebelah.

Serena berlari menyusulnya, wajahnya merah dan nafasnya memburu, seperti juga Draco. Tapi dia tertawa senang sekali, seperti fotonya waktu liburan di Quebec. Draco mendapati dirinya sendiri nyengir lebar, yang amat melegakan...

Draco tidak pernah membayangkan. Bahwa hari Valentine ternyata bisa sangat menyenangkan...

.

.

.


End file.
